NiGHTS into DayDreams New Beginnings
by The NightDragon
Summary: And you thought that you were safe! well, the madness continues! Tier gets in trouble, friends are kidnapped, Wizeman is plotting! Can our heroes save the night?
1. The Mischief

(A Note from the Author:  
  
Okay, I hear the collective groan at the sight of another of these stories.  
  
Well there's good news and bad news.  
  
The good news that I got most of the silliness out of my system during the trilogy.  
  
The bad news is that there's a lot left, and you can blame a certain green and pink checkered Nightmaren for that.  
  
::Tier takes a bow::  
  
Right. . .and now the boring junk.  
  
I don't own NiGHTS into Dreams or the characters . . . except for Tier, Terrace, Molly, Torc, Picusha, Vespa, Dusk . . . well, you know who the fan made characters are, right?  
  
They're all mine.  
  
Except for Aaron.  
  
He belongs to my friend and co-writer.  
  
Oh, and if you read all the way through to the end, there will be a special treat waiting for you.  
  
It's audience participation, starring everyone's favorite Nightmaren!   
  
No, not NiGHTS.  
  
Okay, so It's just my favorite Nightmaren, Tier!  
  
Write down any questions that come to mind as you read and send them to , but be sure to make it clear that it's a friendly e-mail.  
  
Try: 'NiGHTS into DayDreams - Ask Tier' or something along those lines.   
  
Oh yeah, one important note - In this series, All Nightmaren are genderless.  
  
According to Sega, that's how it's supposed to be.  
It's in the back of issue number six of the comics.  
  
Check it out sometime if you don't believe me!  
  
I'll quote it for you:  
  
Taken from Issue 6 of the comics -  
  
"Since they are creatures of dreams, neither NiGHTS or Reala have a specific gender - that is until they "merge" with someone, taking on their gender characteristics.  
So when Elliot and NiGHTS were merged, NiGHTS was a boy. However, when Claris merged with NiGHTS, NiGHTS was a girl."  
  
I did however allow NiGHTS and Reala to be male, simply because that's how I'm accustomed to seeing them, and it's easier than writing "It" like I have to do for everyone else. And just because I'm lazy, some Nightopians have genders.  
  
I'm not saying that my way's right, it's just how I chose to write this series based on my research into the subject.  
  
Okay? Okay.  
  
What, you're still reading the boring stuff?  
  
Okay, I'll reward you by starting the story now.  
  
"Avast, ye scurvy Nightopians! It be the plank for you!"  
A green and pink checkered arm was raised, grasping a stick and brandishing it like a sword.  
NiGHTS blinked as he came across the scene in Splash Garden.  
His rebel Nightmaren friend, Tier had found a short cliff overlooking one of the lakes, and had herded a small group of Nightopians onto it.   
As NiGHTS watched, Tier proceeded to brandish Its "sword," grinning at the squeaks and ramblings of the Nightopians.  
"No excuses, walk the plank!"  
NiGHTS sighed, this wasn't going to end well.  
  
He took flight, landing behind the younger Nightmaren and Its victims, just as a frightened Nightopian was startled over the edge.  
He frowned. "Tier . . . you know that scared Nightopians tend to forget that they can fly, right?"  
A shrill "Wahoo!" and a splash confirmed his statement.  
Tier peered over the edge. "Oh . . . I guess it didn't help that I tied Its wings together either, huh?"  
NiGHTS groaned. It was going to be one of those nights. . .  
  
NiGHTS into DayDreams  
  
New Beginnings  
  
By Molly M. Plunkett )  
  
Part One: The Trouble with Tier  
  
"Our job here is to keep Nightopia and its inhabitants safe . . . sheesh, NiGHTS, how many times are you going to make me repeat this stuff?"  
Tier complained as It sat across from NiGHTS in his tent.  
NiGHTS grinned at his friend's impatience.  
Tier had only recently been allowed to leave the healer's tent, and the return to freedom had gone to the young Nightmaren's head.  
Although Tier wasn't as young as It seemed. It was actually a Sixth Generation Nightmaren.  
All of the Nightmaren in that group were unusually active and vocal, preferring to play and entertain themselves rather than follow orders.   
Although once their loyalty had been secured, they would give everything for their cause - provided that nothing happened to distract them.  
NiGHTS suspected that Wizeman had used a Nightopian or two when making Tier and Its kin.  
  
Tier was still waiting for an answer, focusing Its minty green eyes on NiGHTS'.  
NiGHTS chuckled. "You're going to repeat this stuff until you understand every rule and why it is important to obey those rules."  
Tier sighed, letting Its head sag onto the table in a dramatic gesture. "There's a rule for everything. . ."  
NiGHTS smiled, changing the subject. "By the way. What exactly were you saying before? Avast? Scurvy?"  
Tier shrugged. "I dunno, I heard a dreamer using them. It's pirate talk!"  
NiGHTS laughed at his friend's childishness. "Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't play pirates anymore. That Nightopian is still trying to dry off."  
Tier jumped to Its feet. "Okay!" It had darted out before NiGHTS could say another word.  
  
It looked like noon when NiGHTS flew lazily over Spring Valley.  
He flew everywhere now, but this dream had always been his favorite.   
It was strange, he mused, since this was where he'd been imprisoned so long ago.  
He must have become accustomed to the sights and sounds.  
He blinked as a flock of Nightopians flew by in a panic, and closed his eyes.  
"I will open my eyes, and I will not see Tier. . ."  
He opened his eyes slowly, and slapped a hand over his eyes as a familiar green and pink figure flew by, arm held high with Its startrail whipping around like a lasso.  
"Yeeha! Get along little Nightopians!"  
NiGHTS gasped. If that startrail touched those Nightopians, there'd be trouble!  
"TIER!"  
He darted forward to put an end to the game.  
  
"Nightopians are thinking, feeling creatures. . . "   
Tier recited, bored as It once again found Itself in NiGHTS' tent.   
NiGHTS nodded. "And?"  
Tier sighed. "And I can't play with my startrail . . . it's a tool, not a toy."  
NiGHTS smiled. "Good. Now maybe I was too vague last time. Don't. . ."  
"I wasn't playing Pirates." Tier interrupted, defensive.  
  
NiGHTS grinned. "I know, Tier, but you still could have hurt someone."  
Tier was silent, so NiGHTS went on.  
"I don't want to see your startrail unless you're flying, and you must be extra careful to keep it from becoming a paraloop. You have the capacity to hurt and even kill the Nightopians, and there is no excuse for letting that happen!"  
Tier nodded glumly, thinking of Its last Nightopian playmate and best friend, now gone forever.  
NiGHTS saw that he wasn't going to have any more luck, and so gave up. "Just be careful, okay?"  
"Right, NiGHTS!"  
Tier flew out again, sending a flurry of minty green sparkles flying into NiGHTS' face.  
  
NiGHTS stumbled backwards, crashing into a bookcase and yelping as the contents buried him.  
He looked up and grunted as a hardened mudpie bounced off his head.   
"That Nightmaren is hopeless. . ."  
  
"Wheee!" Tier laughed happily as It flew, ignoring the ache in Its chest.  
It was all that was left of an attack by Reala, that had nearly sliced the young Nightmaren's heart in half.  
Tier paused to watch Its green startrail drift below and fade away.   
NiGHTS had said not to play with the startrail, but NiGHTS wasn't there to see.  
With a giggle, Tier dove low, backflipping and turning to watch the trail as it drifted from Its hands.  
A blue form darted past, causing Tier to pause in the middle of a loop. It yelped as a few sparkles settled onto Its shoulders, burning and tingling briefly.  
Seeing nothing, It turned to resume flying, only to find a stern, powder blue form in the way.  
Tier yelped, backflipping to avoid crashing. "Picusha!"  
  
The blue healer hadn't flown for days, after suffering severe, psychological trauma during the battle to save NiGHTS after he had been captured and imprisoned in Nightmare.  
Picusha's twin, Vespa had attempted to kill It, and Picusha had not spoken or flown since then.  
Apparently, Tier's misbehavior was exactly the incentive that It needed to become airborne.  
A slender finger pointed firmly toward the ground, and Tier sighed, sinking to the ground.  
Picusha still wasn't speaking, but words weren't necessary.   
Tier had been effectively reprimanded.  
  
Once on the ground, Tier yelped as Picusha grabbed Its tassel and dragged It back to the healer's tent.  
Tier sighed as they entered, then froze as Picusha went for a small table and withdrew a needle.  
"ACK!"  
Picusha winced as the green and pink harlequin-like Nightmaren panicked, trying to fly out.  
It darted forward, tackling Tier long enough to give It the injection. It then backed away and returned to Its own business.   
Tier stood up, Its lip trembling. "That hurt. . ."  
Tier rubbed the back of Its arm, muttering as It walked out.  
A Nightopian flew by overhead, causing the Nightmaren to forget what It was upset about.  
"Yeah, Nightopian chasing time!"  
Tier took a running start, then leapt into the air, beaming as Its startrail began to drift downward.  
Suddenly, the trail fizzled, and Tier whirled, raising Its hands in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
A moment later, Tier screamed as It crashed to the ground, dazed.  
  
"Up!"  
Tier jumped again, yelping as It fell for the fifth time. It wiped dirt off of Its face, glaring in determination.  
It spotted a high hill and ran toward it, not at all happy with the slow, stiff movement.  
Having flown all Its life, Tier's legs were protesting every long stride, but soon It had reached the hill and climbed to the top.  
NiGHTS was half asleep as he drifted aimlessly on his back.  
His purple eyes had just closed when a loud chorus of chattering and even some excited singing interrupted his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter.  
"Nightopians . . . if you don't leave me alone, I might forget which side I'm on, and eat someone."  
He sighed as the threat was completely ignored. It was an empty threat anyway, and everyone knew it.  
NiGHTS had never been one to intentionally harm anyone, even when he'd been one of Wizeman's servants. Violence simply wasn't a part of NiGHTS' personality.  
  
NiGHTS opened his eyes, scowling at the Nightopians before realizing that they were pointing excitedly to a figure on one of the taller hills.  
"Yeah, someone's on the hill. Go away." He closed his eyes again and drifted away.  
A loud hollar finally convinced NiGHTS to react as Tier threw Itself off the hill, flinging Its arms wide. It hovered for about two seconds before falling.  
"YIKES!"  
NiGHTS yelped and flew at top speed.  
He grunted as Tier crashed into him, sending them both plummeting to the ground.  
The green and pink Nightmaren blinked, peering down at NiGHTS, whose back It was sitting on.  
"Wow . . . thanks for breaking my fall, NiGHTS!"  
NiGHTS groaned, deciding that yet another talk with Tier was in order.  
  
How the Mighty have fallen. . .  
End of Part One  
  
Part Two: I'm having a TIERrible Time  
  
". . .and so now I can't fly." Tier finished Its explanation as NiGHTS listened patiently.  
The purple Nightmaren considered for a moment before his ever present smile widened into a grin.  
"It sounds like you've been grounded, Tier." He laughed at his joke for a couple of minutes, but he couldn't help but notice that Tier wasn't amused.  
Tier was in fact, being more serious than ever before.  
"My freedom's been stolen away, and you're making puns?!! I thought you were cool, NiGHTS!"  
NiGHTS blinked. "I'm not?"  
Tier shook Its head. "No way. If you were half as cool as I thought you were, you'd make Picusha undo whatever It did! I'll go insane if I have to stay on the ground!"  
NiGHTS nodded sympathetically, fully understanding Tier's problem. For a Nightmaren, flight was as natural and necessary as breathing.  
He blinked when the younger Nightmaren straightened, looking off toward an empty expanse of greenery.  
"Tier?"  
Tier grinned as a familiar figure began to materialize nearby.  
"Hey, Molly's back! But why can I see through her?" It blinked, watching the figure move around.  
NiGHTS shrugged. "She's only half here. The other half is still wide awake."  
He noted the glassy eyes and dazed expression, and sighed. "She's probably exhausted in the Waking World. I wonder how Aaron's faring. . ."  
They both blinked as a blue form drifted past them toward the dreamer, having been spying nearby.  
Tier watched Picusha for a moment before turning to NiGHTS. "Isn't Picusha going to get in trouble?"  
NiGHTS shrugged again. "Picusha's the healer. It's probably concerned about Molly."  
"Oh, so if I had a job, I suppose I'd never get in trouble!" Tier pouted.  
NiGHTS beamed at his friend. "You don't need a job, Tier. Everyone likes you the way that you are. Now how did Molly put it? A lovable, irreplaceable idiot?"  
  
Tier had a blank expression on Its face, although NiGHTS had obviously annoyed It.  
It finally turned away. "Great, so now even my friends are making fun of me."  
NiGHTS blinked, surprised by the amount of negativity coming out of his friend.  
Granted, Tier had been created from negative nightmare energy, but so had NiGHTS and every other Nightmaren.  
NiGHTS decided that it was only Tier trying to adjust to Its new lifestyle.  
It had been mortally wounded in a battle against the loyal Nightmaren.   
Reala had slashed Tier across the chest, but their dreamer friends, Molly and Aaron had sacrificed their Red Ideya to save the green and pink Nightmaren.  
Tier hadn't been the same since.  
NiGHTS sighed, smiling fondly at Tier. It would adjust, and maybe the new energy would help It to mature as well.  
One could only hope.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing. . ."  
"Well, you have one hand around my waist, and the other's. . ."  
"I know that! Why am I holding you? And why are you Nightingale?"  
"I dunno."  
Aaron regarded the purple clad female Nightmaren in his arms with an expression that could only be classified as confused. Suddenly, a little lightbulb clicked into life over his head.  
He dropped her.  
"Oof!"  
Nightingale frowned accusingly up at him. "That hurt, you know!"  
Aaron smiled. "It doesn't matter. You're not real."  
She blinked.  
"Oh yeah, you figured it out, huh? Well, good night."  
That said, she disappeared.  
Aaron blinked as he was suddenly alone. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. . ."  
  
Tier watched idly as Aaron looked around.  
He had almost achieved lucid dreaming, a rare state of mind that would allow him to recognize and control his dreams. Without his strongest Ideya, it was harder for him to reach that state.  
Aaron looked around for the pump handle so he could bring in the toast to make a computer chip.  
A very strange, bewildered look crossed Aaron's face as be began to wonder just why he was doing this.  
Tier leaned closer. "Almost there . . . come on, Aaron. . ."   
Aaron shook his head and blinked as he heard a voice say his name.   
"Oh. Hi, Tier."  
Tier blinked. "Oh. Hi, Tier?"  
It repeated, having expected a more enthusiastic greeting.  
Aaron was about to ask Tier where the pump handle was when it finally dawned on him that he was asleep and dreaming.  
"Tier!"  
Aaron leapt at the Nightmaren, throwing his arms around It in a giant hug. "I didn't realize!"  
Tier had just stood up when It was knocked roughly backwards.  
"Oof! The chest! The chest!!!" It flailed wildly, grinning despite the discomfort.  
"Sorry!" Aaron let go of Tier so he didn't crush It. "I'd forgotten. . ."  
Tier laughed. "I know. What happened? You were gone for like six months!"  
"Six months? It's only been a few weeks, Tier." Aaron scratched his head.  
"I've been counting the days, actually . . . twenty three."  
Tier blinked, still laying on Its back. "Really? Wow, NiGHTS must be right about time passing differently in the Waking World. . ."  
"Is Molly. . .?" Aaron looked around as something seemed to have occured to him.  
"I saw her a little while ago . . . but I think that she woke up. She wasn't completely here."  
Tier answered.  
Aaron looked disappointed.  
He had been seeing her in the Waking World, but he was looking forward to seeing her again here.  
Tier shrugged cheerfully. "She'll find her way back, and she'll probably make it all the way next time."  
"I hope so." Aaron wished that Tier knew what it was like to dream, just so he could tell It about the pump handle. It would probably think him crazy.  
  
"We're here for the channel to tell you about the upcoming movie, 'Skiing!'  
We've come to the snow mountains, where champion snowman maker, Kief Armor is showing us how it's done.  
With him is the star of 'Skiing', Molly, to try her hand at some real snowman making!"  
Aaron and Tier watched discreetly as Molly's dream took form.  
She had manifested in Frozen Bell where coincidentally, Tier had taken Aaron for some private conversation.  
Aaron blinked at the dream figure who Molly's sub-conscious had dreamed up.  
Kief Armor was a handsome young man with dark brown hair and a boyish complexion.  
Aaron guessed that this was her type.  
What puzzled him was Kief's choice of tools. "Tier, why does that guy have an axe?"  
Tier shrugged. "Never try to understand dreams, Aaron. You'll only confuse yourself."  
Aaron nodded at Tier's wisdom and continued to watch.  
  
Molly grinned at the 'camera' like she was on a TV special before turning to watch Kief . . . stand in a ditch and reach up to mutilate lumps of snow around the edges.  
She blinked as the axe was handed to her. "Okay . . . see, this won't work. You can't cut snow!"  
Tier and Aaron leaned closer as Molly seemed to be on the verge of figuring it out.  
However, being just a little too easy going, even in dreams, she had apparently decided to humor the loonies she was working with, and was hacking away at snow chunks.  
After a moment, she stopped and the figures faded away, leaving her alone.  
Aaron waved to get her attention, but Tier grabbed his hand.  
"Hold on, Aaron. She's half figured out that she's dreaming. Her logical mind knows it, but the message hasn't reached her sub-conscious yet. If we startle her before she's ready, she might just wake up from a really weird nightmare."  
Tier of course was an expert on nightmares, having been made from that negative energy.  
It had also been creating and manipulating bad dreams for most of Its existance.  
Molly flickered and disappeared, much to their dismay, only to reappear a few minutes later.  
Tier grinned. "That's common. A pet walked across her legs, or something surprised her enough to wake her for a minute. Luckily, she was tired enough to go right back to sleep."  
  
Molly wandered aimlessly before sighing, apparently bored.  
Aaron looked up at Tier. "Now?"  
Tier nodded. "Slowly and quietly, let her see you."  
Both stood up, and had the satisfaction of Molly freezing in place when she caught sight of them.  
"Heya, Aaron." She smiled, then noticed who he was with. "Tier? But wait, if you're here. . ."  
She laughed suddenly and ran over.  
"Well that sure explains a lot! How long were you watching those dumb dreams of mine?"  
Tier couldn't respond, as It was being squeezed tightly around the waist.  
"Ack, easy! Easyeasyeasy!!!"  
Molly finally got the idea and let go, noting the paler patches on Tier's costume, as if the costume itself were healing.  
"Oops . . . I'm sorry, Tier. But I missed you!"  
Tier grinned and casually lifted Molly and flipped her to face Aaron. Molly blushed.  
"Oopsies . . . of course I'm happy to see you too, Aaron . . . but you know, we just had bear claws at Novadeers the day before yesterday."  
  
Tier blinked, puzzled and aching now thanks to two glomps from Its over-enthusiastic friends. "Bear claws? That sounds unpleasant!"  
Molly and Aaron couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's a kind of treat, Tier." Aaron explained.  
"Aha." Tier nodded, not quite getting it.  
Molly grinned. "Hey, let's find NiGHTS. I bet he'll be happy to see us!"  
Aaron nodded and jumped into the air. "Aptiva!"  
He abruptly crashed. Molly and Tier winced sympathetically.  
Molly smiled. "No more powers, Aaron. I guess that means no more flying. But that's where Tier comes in!"  
Tier sweatdropped and backed away.  
"Er, it's such a nice day, maybe we should just take our time and walk. . ."  
"Tier, you hate walking . . . don't you?" Aaron looked a little confused.  
Tier looked away.  
"Um, well you see so much more when you're on the ground. . ."  
Aaron could tell that Tier was upset for some reason, but he didn't know whether to press the issue or just give in and walk.  
"Yeah, you're right. That sounds like a good idea."  
Tier would tell him what was wrong when It felt It needed to. Or NiGHTS would tell him before that.  
  
Molly frowned worriedly. "Tier, is something wrong?"  
Tier shook Its head a little too quickly, trying to walk off. "Nothing!"  
Molly glared after It before turning to Aaron. "Something's wrong."  
Aaron nodded.  
"I know. But you can see it doesn't want to talk about it. I think we should let it lie for now."  
She sighed. "I don't like that. Tier should trust us enough to tell us what's bothering It!"  
Aaron looked slightly distressed as well, but he wasn't about to give in.  
"It'll tell us. But we have to let It tell us on Its own."  
Molly looked unhappy, but she nodded. "Right. . ."  
Tier had paused a short distance away to wait for them, and waved both arms for attention.  
"Hey, lovebirds! Over here!"  
Molly made a face. "That's if I let It live long enough to tell us, of course. . ."  
Aaron chuckled, following after Tier.  
  
Tier has a secret!  
  
End of Part Two  
  
Part Three: Grounded!  
  
"Did walking always take this long?" Molly asked after a half hour or so of following Tier.  
Aaron shrugged. "I don't remember." He trudged along behind them, bored with walking.  
Tier tried to be encouraging, struggling to hide the fact that It was just as bored. "Hey, look at those Nightopians! Sweeping the ground!"  
Aaron looked. "Yeah . . . those are some Nightopians. Kinda like those Nightopians." He pointed at another group doing the same thing.  
"They're all pretty much alike. . ." Molly added, tired.  
Tier sweatdropped. "Uh. . .yeah. . ."  
  
A while later, Tier sat down, rubbing Its legs. "Owie, my legs hurt! I hate walking!"  
It froze, wondering if Molly and Aaron had heard It.  
Aaron sat beside it. "I know the feeling, but I guess I'm used to it."  
Tier swallowed hard. "Well of course! I walk all the time, it's fun! Lalala!"  
It jumped back onto Its feet and marched a little too enthusiastically.   
Molly came up beside Aaron, shooting a knowing glance in his direction.  
"You walk all the time?"  
Aaron grinned. "Things have really changed in the six months that have passed here."  
Molly blinked. "Tier, are you still hurt? Can't you fly?"  
Tier didn't answer and pretended not to have heard, confirming her suspicion.  
Aaron kept quiet.  
He would let Molly handle this one; it seemed that Tier just didn't want to talk about it, and he wasn't about to get It upset with him.  
Molly on the other hand, had no such worries. It seemed that she rarely took anything seriously, especially when dreaming.  
She grabbed a tassle, causing Tier to crash backwards, landing on Its back so that she could glare down into Its mint green eyes. "Tier . . . talk to us!"  
"Ouch. . ."  
Tier replied helpfully.  
Aaron couldn't help but chuckle.  
He shrugged to Tier as if to say, 'What can I do?'  
  
Tier yanked free of Molly's grip and stood up, turning away with Its arms folded.  
Molly walked around front to frown at It.  
Tier turned away again, only to have Molly walk in front again.  
She shook her head. "Tier. . ."  
Tier winced at the warning tone and looked away.  
Molly took a breath and let her lip tremble. "Fine! Be a big baby if you want!"  
She marched back to Aaron, hanging her head. "I just thought that you trusted us, that's all. . ."  
Tier looked unhappy and glanced at Aaron for support.  
Molly quickly stepped on Aaron's foot in silent warning.  
Aaron had a pained look, wondering what to say. It was quickly decided by Molly's stamping foot. "Ayy!! Ow. . . "  
  
Seeing that she had gotten to Tier, Molly decided to swallow what was left of her pride.  
She leaned lightly against Aaron, tears welling up.  
"We gave up so much for you, and you don't even care! I. . . "   
She sat down, hands over her eyes. She was being melodramatic, but Tier didn't seem to notice that the tears were fake.  
Aaron hugged Molly, trying to look genuine and comforting.  
He was still speechless, though, and didn't dare ruin Molly's plan to force Tier's confession.  
Tier's lip trembled, and It sat down miserably. "Fine . . . I can't . . ." It admitted softly.  
Aaron's face fell. He had still had hope that Tier wouldn't say it.  
The Nightmaren glared suddenly. "That's what you want to hear, right? Nightmares, Molly! What happened to you? You used to be cool!"  
Molly looked up. "Hey, I'm cool!"  
Tier responded by whirling away and beginning to stomp toward camp by Itself.  
"C'mon, Tier, don't be like that!!!"  
Molly abruptly flung herself at Tier, glomping It from behind. With a startled squeak, the Nightmaren went down, taking Molly with It.   
Tier trembled painfully and opened Its mouth to squeeze one heartfelt word out.  
"Ow. . ."  
  
Aaron looked around, half embarrassed and half befuddled as to what to do next.  
He hoped no Nightmaren were watching.  
He walked over to Tier, kneeling down beside It. "Are you two alright?"  
"It only hurts when I exist. . ." Tier retorted, not bothering to even try to get up.  
"Oh, not too bad then. . ." Aaron put his hand on Tier's shoulder.  
  
"Should we try to find Picusha? How much longer is it from here to camp?"  
"Look, I'm seeing star chips!" Molly giggled dreamily, playfully batting one of the stars out of the air.  
That was the funny thing about dreams, if you thought it, it could happen.  
Aaron felt a huge sweatdrop form beside his head. "I wish I could fly. . ."  
"Me too. . ." Molly and Tier chorused.  
  
"Hey, someone's coming!"  
A Nightopian announced, perched atop a small wooden board placed high in a tree.  
A second Nightopian knocked the first off of the lookout point.  
"That's not someone, that's Tier!" It announced happily.  
For reasons that no one could understand, all of the Nightopians loved Tier.  
At the announcement, five more Nightopians began battling for the chance to sit on the lookout tower and watch their friends approach.  
  
"This is all Picusha's fault. . ." Tier grumbled as It walked between Molly and Aaron.  
Molly shrugged. "From what you've told us, it sounds like Picusha only did what It did to protect you. It's really very cute." She grinned at Aaron.  
"Cute?" Tier stared at Molly as if she'd lost her mind.  
Aaron nodded in agreement. "Cute."  
Tier shook Its head in disbelief. "This just isn't my night . . . I-oof!!!"  
It flew backwards as several blue, white, and pink forms attached themselves to It.  
Aaron couldn't help but chuckle a bit as the Nightopians crowded Tier.  
Molly stopped and glanced back at the smothered Nightmaren on the ground. "Do you think we should help It?"  
Aaron considered. "Probably. In a minute."  
  
"Get off of me, you ugly little mutants!" Tier growled, to no avail.  
The Nightopians never took Its threats seriously.  
Aaron walked over and started to try to pry them off of Tier.  
Molly stifled a laugh and moved to help. "You know, it's possible to be too friendly. . ."  
  
"It is not cute." Tier grumbled as It headed for the healer's tent.  
Molly laughed. "Yes it is, it's adorable! Picusha must really like you!"  
She blinked and leaned over to whisper to Aaron. "Can two 'Its' like each other?"  
Aaron shrugged. "I don't see why not."  
Tier blushed and jogged ahead. "Picusha'll be inside!"  
It promptly fell flat on Its face, unused to jogging.  
Molly winced sympathetically. "Now I know why Nightmaren prefer to fly. . ."  
"What's not cute?"  
A Nightopian asked as it landed on Tier's head.  
Tier frowned as It stood up, trying Its best to ignore the distraction.  
Molly and Aaron looked at each other before grinning at their friend's predicament.  
Molly laughed and plucked the Nightopian off of Tier, hugging it close.   
"Not you, Nightopians are adorable!"  
Tier glanced at Aaron, who shrugged.  
There were times when Molly didn't make any sense, even to the residents of Nightopia.  
  
Aaron smiled. "Tier's looking for Picusha. Have you seen It?"  
The Nightopian giggled at the attention, then turned to beam at Aaron.   
It warbled happily before speaking.  
"Oh, the Nightmaren all left. Something about a . . . a bush?"It reached up to tilt its halo slightly, thinking.  
"A bush?" Tier frowned, trying to figure out what the Nightopian meant.  
The Nightopian nodded. "Yeah . . . I guess they don't like bushes. When the pink and white Nightmaren came flying in, NiGHTS made everyone leave!"  
Molly gasped. "Ambush!"  
Aaron frowned, worried about his friends.  
Tier grabbed the Nightopian from Molly. "Where did they go?"  
The little cherub squeaked in surprise at the rough treatment, provoking a shake from Tier.  
"Where?!"  
Aaron hurried to put a hand on Tier's arm. "Hey, don't hurt it."  
At the same time, Molly reclaimed the Nightopian and cuddled it close like a baby.  
"You're okay . . . but it's important that you tell us what you know. Where did NiGHTS and the others go?"  
The Nightopian blinked and pointed. "Toward the border between Soft Museum and Stick Canyon, I think. . ."  
"Nightmare!" Tier shouted in alarm and launched Itself.  
It cried out as It crashed almost immediately.  
Molly sighed. "We've got a long walk ahead of us. . ."  
  
Oh no, not a bush! I mean, ambush!  
  
End of Part Three  
  
Part Four: Lots of Birds Don't Fly, Chicken  
  
"Blind confusion, overcoming common sense! The spirit's fusion, causing peace to recommence!"  
Molly sang loudly as she marched out of Mystic Forest and onto the spongy terrain of Soft Museum.  
Tier leaned over to whisper to Aaron. "By the Ideya, make her stop!"  
Aaron blinked and whispered back. "Why?"  
Tier frowned. "Because otherwise, she's going to serenade us all the way to the castle, and my ears just can't take it. . ."  
Aaron looked baffled. "Why not?"  
Molly sang on, oblivious to her friends' conversation.  
"Skies of pale blue, skies darkening with night! I know I'll miss you, the moment feels so right!"  
Tier sighed. "All that I hear all day and all night . . . is singing."  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Aaron sighed.  
  
Tier regarded Aaron as if he'd just said something crazy.  
"Listen to the same song 24/7 and you might change your mind."  
"This is the song that doesn't end. . ." Aaron sang the song quietly for a few minutes before it finally started to annoy even him.  
  
"Dreams never end, and I'll be with you! When next I close my eyes. . ."  
Molly twirled happily as she got to the chorus.  
Tier tried to block the singing out as It walked.  
"I've found a friend, purple green and blue! And we will meet once more . . . when next I close my eyes. . ."  
Tier blinked at the lyrics and turned to look at Molly. "Purple green and blue?"  
Aaron looked Tier over, wondering if It was supposed to be it that she was describing.  
Tier was definitely only green and pink, unless you counted Its peach colored skin.  
Aaron thought about it for a little while, baffled.  
Molly was caught up in her own music. In fact, the air seemed to swell with harmony, adding to the song. She danced around Aaron and Tier as she hummed the music, preparing for the next verse.  
Aaron looked as happy as a bug in a rug listening to her.  
"Purple sunset, overcoming pale blue skies. . ."  
Molly sang on, closing her eyes and somehow managing to stay upright as she danced.  
Aaron watched her, absolutely amazed. He couldn't believe how awesome she looked and sounded, dancing and singing as she was.  
"There's no sorrow, when next I close my eyes. . ."  
Tier blinked, noticing Aaron's dreamy expression. It waved a finely boned hand in front of him.  
"Hey . . . Nightopia to Aaron. Hello, Aaron!" Aaron blinked and swatted at Its hand.  
"I'm right here, Tier." Tier rolled Its eyes.  
"Just barely . . . you're starting to shape a new dream with these goofy thoughts of yours."  
It indicated the red diamonds gleaming high in the sky, looking ready to rain down.  
  
"Though clouds gather, on the horizon of my mind. . ."  
Molly was still singing.  
"No storms will gather, as we drift through time!"  
Aaron sighed, wishing he could sing as well as she did. Tier groaned as It saw Aaron slipping back into his dream.  
A red diamond sank slowly into the ground from overhead.  
Aaron's attention floated away from Molly onto the raining red.  
Tier held a hand out and a green and pink harlequin patterned umbrella appeared in Its hand, fending off the unusual weather.  
Aaron in turn scooted closer to Tier in order to be under the umbrella. Tier pulled away, frowning.  
"It's your dream. If you don't like it, just think of something else."  
Aaron looked almost hurt. "Oh . . . sorry. . ." He scooted away from Tier and sulked.  
  
Molly was singing the chorus again, weaving through the falling diamonds as if they were part of the performance.  
"Dreams never end, and I'll be with you! When next I close my eyes . . . I've found a friend, purple green and blue! And we will meet once more. . ."  
The music swelled to new levels as she simply sang without words.  
Tier watched as the diamonds slowed and began to fade away as Aaron's mood changed.  
Aaron returned his thoughts to Molly's song. It was a lot happier than Tier.  
Tier noticed Aaron's attention on Molly, and looked away, pretending not to see.  
  
"The stars that shimmer, are they the same as those you see?" Molly was still singing.  
"The barest glimmer, that can bind you to me!"  
"You know, Molly, you really have a beautiful voice." Aaron stated casually.  
"Each night I wonder, will I see your shining gaze? Torn asunder. . .this is only. . ."  
Molly stopped as Aaron spoke, and seemed to remember where she was. "What?"  
  
Aaron repeated himself. "I said you sing very well."  
She blushed. "Not really . . . I guess everyone sounds better in their dreams. . ."  
"Whose shining gaze?" Tier interrupted, curious.  
Molly blinked at the interruption, and smiled as she turned her back on Tier.  
"Oh, no one important. . ."  
She grinned, glancing back at the Nightmaren.  
"I bet it's Aaron's." Tier commented, glancing at the other dreamer.  
Molly laughed. "But Tier, I see Aaron when I'm awake! Why would I sing about waiting to see him in my dreams?"  
Aaron was nearly about to feel special.  
Tier frowned thoughtfully. "Well then who?"  
Molly twirled and hugged the Nightmaren as tightly as she dared, conscious of Its tender chest.  
Tier smiled despite Itself, eyes glittering warmly in response to her smile.  
Aaron smiled, chuckling softly. "Who do you think?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Molly laughed, admiring those shining eyes before dancing ahead.  
Aaron scooted closer to Tier. "I know I would. . ."  
He grinned and then headed off after Molly.  
  
Tier blinked, watching the dreamers move ahead. "Wait, did I just miss something?"  
It noticed them pulling ahead, and ran clumsily after them.  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
Molly smiled as the leggy Tier scrambled after them.  
"You know, Tier kind of reminds me of one of those daddy long legs spiders . . . even though they're not really spiders. . ." She paused to consider that fact.  
"Did you ever pick one up by the leg, Aaron? They look kind of like how Tier does right now."  
Aaron winced and shuddered. "I stay away from creepy things like that."  
Molly smiled. "They're hardly creepy. . ."  
Aaron made a face. "I hate spiders. Even not real spiders."  
Molly blinked. "If you hate creepy things, what are you doing hanging around a Nightmaren?"  
Aaron shrugged. "Tier isn't crunchy when you step on It."  
Tier finally caught up and froze in Its tracks, alarmed. "Who'd want to step on me?!"  
Aaron pointed to Molly innocently. Molly laughed.  
"Nothing, Tier. Aaron's just afraid of spiders. . . "  
Tier blinked, then shrugged it off. "Oh, is that all?"  
Aaron felt that he had been somehow slighted. "Is that all? That's enough!"  
Tier shrugged again. "But I knew that."  
It saw Molly and Aaron looking at It expectantly, and looked away.   
"It's sort of part of being a Nightmaren . . . knowing the fears of the people around you. . ."  
Molly sighed softly and looked at Aaron.  
Both of the dreamers knew that Tier wasn't entirely comfortable with being a mean, lean, dream stealing machine.  
They both felt a little guilty for pressing the point.  
  
And Tier is taller than both of them, too! Pick on someone your own size!  
  
End of Part Four  
  
Part Five: Worries and Too Many Movies  
  
"Palis, you're sure this is where you were ambushed?" NiGHTS asked worriedly.  
The pink and white Nightmaren known as Palis nodded, equally worried.   
"Yes, NiGHTS. Taiel, Doren, and I were flying low right here when Jackle and GillWing caught us offguard. I managed to fly out of reach, but Taiel and Doren. . ."  
NiGHTS nodded. "I understand. We'll get them back."  
Palis continued to look worried, so NiGHTS blinked. "You don't believe me?"  
Palis dropped Its gaze. "Taiel should be fine, but Doren is so. . . " It hesitated.  
NiGHTS grinned "I think that I know what you mean. . ."  
Palis frowned "Then why are you smiling?"  
NiGHTS shrugged. "You and Doren are twins. And you're afraid that Doren will be tempted by the dark side,"  
He cupped his hands, imitating Wizeman, but adding a metallic rasp.  
"Doren . . . . I am your father. . ."  
  
Palis nodded, a little annoyed by NiGHTS' goofing. "I fail to see the humor."  
NiGHTS smiled. "Sorry . . . it's just that you and Doren remind me of Reala and myself."  
Palis blinked and considered, then smiled. "We were designed to be very much like you and Reala."  
NiGHTS nodded. "Then you know that nothing short of Wizeman's word will put Taiel and Doren in serious danger. Ree's pretty evil, but it's an honorable evil. You know, like um . . . oh! Like the Disney villains who rant all their plans and grant last requests and such. Not the evil, insane, ripping throats out kind of evil."  
Palis stared at NiGHTS as if he'd sprouted two new heads.  
The pink and white First Generation Nightmaren frowned at Its superior. "Come on!"  
NiGHTS blinked as Palis flew ahead.  
"Wait, this isn't Follow the Leader! Anyway, I'm the leader!"  
With a childish pout, the purple Nightmaren hero followed Palis.  
  
Tier blinked back at the humans as It walked. "Why do you keep giving me those sad puppy looks?"  
Molly glanced at Aaron, still feeling guilty about putting Tier on the spot earlier  
"Um. . . are you okay, Tier?"  
Tier blinked again. "Well, yeah. . ."  
Aaron poked Tier softly. "Then smile a little. I hate to see you sad."  
Tier halted and sighed, then turned around, lips back too far and a freakishly large grin on Its face.  
Molly yelped and dove behind Aaron. Aaron jumped, startled as Molly moved behind him so quickly. "It's only Tier, Molly. . ."  
He was actually a little shaky himself.  
"Tier just. . . made Jackle's floating grin look CUTE!!!" Molly protested, staring in horror at her friend.  
Tier's forced grin faded. "Well, you said to smile. . ."  
Aaron smiled at Tier. "Thank you, Tier."  
Tier shrugged and started off again.  
"Lemme know if you need help prying the human leech there off your leg. . ."  
Molly blinked. "Hey. . . !"  
Aaron grinned and chuckled a little.  
"I don't mind it."  
  
Molly blushed a little, but let Aaron go. "Well, that WAS freaky. . ."  
She tried to defend herself.  
"I know." Aaron held back another chuckle. "I'll protect you from the fearsome Tier."  
Molly blushed further. "Um. . . thanks. . ."  
Tier glanced back. "Hey, lovebirds! You coming?"  
Aaron ran after Tier. "Coming!"  
"Lovebirds. . . ?" Molly rolled her eyes and hurried after Aaron and Tier  
Aaron, however, made no comment about the 'Lovebirds' remark.  
  
Tier stopped.  
"Uh. . . where were we going again?"  
Aaron nearly tripped. "I have no idea."  
"Nightmare, of course!" Molly informed them.  
Aaron's face fell. "Oh . . . oh yeah."  
Tier fell silent.  
Molly smiled despite herself. "To make sure that NiGHTS and the others are safe."  
"Right." Aaron turned to keep walking toward Nightmare.  
He stopped for a second, blinking, but then kept walking. He was sure Molly knew what she was doing. Or at least he hoped so.  
  
An urgent warbling caused the trio to halt as a Nightopian swooped in. The creature bypassed Molly and Tier, flying straight into Aaron's arms with a happy trill.  
Aaron blinked for a second before he realized who it was. A huge smile crept onto his face. He held the little Nightopian up and hugged it.  
"Drem!"  
A little while before, Aaron had found Drem lying half dead under a bush. He had saved the poor little thing, but it had been badly wounded, and only after nothing short of begging Picusha to heal it was the Nightopian saved. After Aaron had done this for her, Drem was hardly ever interested in being anywhere else but in his arms.  
  
Tier blinked. "Oh goodie . . . another one."  
Molly ignored the Nightmaren, knowing that It didn't mean it.  
"Looks like you've got a lifelong friend there, Aaron."  
Drem hugged Aaron happily. "Play with Drem!"  
Aaron grinned with more than a little sadness in the smile. "I wish I could, Drem. We have to go to Nightmare."  
Drem's reaction was immediate. She gave a little shriek of alarm and buried her face in Aaron's chest, trembling violently. "No!"  
  
Tier blinked. "She's smarter than she looks. . . "  
It was familiar with Aaron's "pet" Nightopian, due to her frequent trips to visit the camp. She had been Topper's constant companion, but had stopped coming after she had stopped seeing him.  
Aaron's face took on a slightly pained look. "We have to go, Drem. NiGHTS may need our help. We can't leave him. Do you understand?"  
Drem looked up at Aaron, teary eyed. "It's bad!" She protested, having never forgotten her near death experience on the border of Nightmare.  
Tier walked over. "Aaron, you're going to have to leave Drem behind. She'll just work herself into a panic otherwise. She could hurt herself."  
Aaron nodded, knowing that Tier was right. "Drem, you have to stay here, okay? I'll come back for you soon."  
  
"No!"  
Drem clung harder to Aaron, as if afraid of being forcibly removed.  
Molly's expression was one of pity.  
"Drem would put the most loyal dog to shame . . . she's not going to abandon you for anything, Aaron."  
Tier frowned. "Stupid thing! That's not being loyal, it's being suicidal! Aaron, she can't come."  
Drem winced at the now arguing Nightmaren and dreamer, whimpering.  
Molly frowned fiercely. "What else can we do, Tier? Leave Aaron?! Drem won't stay here and you know it!"  
Tier glared back. "How's Aaron going to feel if he does take Drem, and she ends up getting hurt or stressing herself out until she dies from it?!"  
"Like he'd allow that!" Molly shouted. "You don't give either of them enough credit!"  
  
Aaron felt like he should have a huge sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. He didn't want to leave Drem, but he didn't want to take her into such danger either.  
"Drem, I don't want you to be hurt. . ."  
Drem frowned a little. "Drem is supposed to let Aaron get hurt?"  
She demanded in a rare moment of seriousness.  
Tier now took offense.  
"He's with me, you oversized bug! I won't let anyone get hurt!"  
Molly smirked. "Then you should be willing to protect Drem, too!"  
Tier shook Its head. "I can't believe we're even discussing this!"  
Aaron looked at the ground. It never occured to him that he might get hurt, not with Tier.  
  
Molly was clearly trying her best to win this argument.  
"We've already seen that Nightopians can be valuable allies! And one little Nightopian can't possibly be hard to defend!"  
"Uhm . . . right. I won't let her get hurt." Aaron nodded.  
Tier managed to loom over both dreamers while remaining firmly on the ground.  
"Aaron . . . if we get into trouble, I'm protecting you and Molly. Not a Nightopian. You're important, and she's not."  
Molly made a face in the background.  
Aaron shrugged, hoping Tier would accept this: "That's fine. You protect us; I'll protect her." Tier grimaced. "You're just trying to make this as difficult as possible for me, aren't you?"  
"On the contrary; it's no harder for you, just harder for me." Aaron retorted.  
Tier growled. "Look, genius. I need you to help yourself at least a little! If I can't DrillDash or Paraloop, we're defenseless! And you want to give me one more thing to worry about. You'll just wake up if you get scared or hurt, but that Nightopian can die! And did you even think of me?!"  
"Tier. . ." Molly protested softly, not liking their friend's tone or attitude.  
Tier sighed. "Look . . . just tell me you'll be safe."  
Aaron forced a smile onto his face. "Of course we'll be fine. We're with you. Molly can merge with you."  
"I can?" Molly looked a little surprised. Tier looked away. "Merging is NiGHTS' thing . . . and I just don't think I can."  
"You mean you all can't do it?" Aaron sounded a little surprised.  
Tier rubbed the back of Its head self consciously. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know . . . but that takes energy, and since I have an energy defficiency right now. . ." It shook Its head. "It wouldn't do any good anyway. I can't do anything that you two can't, so even a Merge wouldn't help us."  
"Alright, alright. We'll be fine, we've done this before." Aaron grinned, and started walking again. "Come on, we'll never get there standing here all night."  
Drem clung to Aaron as Molly all but skipped after him. "Well let's go somewhere! Standing around is boooooring!"  
Tier stared as the humans and Nightopian moved on.  
"But . . . the Nightopian. . ." It started to protest, then sagged in dejection and defeat before hurrying to catch up. "I'm coming!"  
  
Meanwhile, a far different scene was taking place in Nightmare. . .  
"Let go of me, you invisible freak!" Doren snarled as It was dragged down the hallway by a grimacing Jackle. Jackle looked over at Clawz, who was pulling a cowering Taiel along.  
"How come you get to bring the quiet one?"  
"Mrow." Clawz retorted, not in the mood for conversation.  
A small fourteenth generation Nightmaren peeked out around a corner as it saw Clawz and Jackle carrying what It assumed to be two rebels down the hallway. It was a midnight blue color, very well suited to blending into shadows, over most of its body. Parts of its chest, its hands, feet, and the ends of its tassles were slightly lighter in color and the lower part of its face, below what had the appearance of a mask over its eyes, was gray. It floated quietly out behind the two, wondering where they were going to take the rebels.  
"Please, Clawz . . . please let us go!" Taiel whimpered, wincing as Clawz merely growled in response. Doren sighed. "It's no use, Taiel. These two are like robots."  
The little Nightmaren blinked and floated up closer behind them to listen to their conversation.  
Jackle glared. "Robots, hm? If Wizeman didn't want to see you himself, I'd take care of you right now!" The caped Nightmaren grinned evilly as Taiel cringed, afraid.  
Opening its eyes wider, the little one nearly stopped following them. It had no desire to approach Wizeman unwanted. But something made it continue.  
As they reached the doors to Wizeman's chamber, Clawz thrust Taiel into Jackle's free hand before placing a paw on the latch. The door opened itself in response.  
Grinning, Jackle forced the now struggling rebels closer, shoving them roughly inside. "Get in!"  
He followed, the doors slamming behind them.  
The fourteenth generation blinked and then suddenly scrambled to hide, not really caring to meet Jackle and Clawz's attention.  
  
Soon, a small crowd of lesser Nightmaren had joined the first, all curious as to what was to become of the rebels. Rebel Nightmaren had been caught before, but never brought before Wizeman. They had simply been punished and destroyed. This was the one of the principle reasons the first Nightmaren never gave much thought to rebellion. Not since the day the human girl was rescued, anyway.  
"Jesse?" One of the others, a royal blue Nightmaren with a handsome, muscular build queried. It was well known that the 14th Generation Nightmaren were the ones to ask for gossip. They could slip into almost any situation, unnoticed.  
The fourteenth generation jumped at hearing its name and turned and looked up to see Vespa standing over it. "Y-yes Vespa?" Its voice was small and gravelly, similar to that of a young child, but different.  
The older Nightmaren frowned authoritatively even though technically, It and Jesse were of the same rank. It jerked Its head toward the sealed doors. "What have you heard?"  
Jesse looked back over toward the door and shivered a little. "T-two rebels are in there . . . Clawz and Jackle b-brought them. Master Wizeman wanted to see them..."  
Vespa frowned thoughtfully. "Odd . . . why would Master Wizeman take an interest in. . ." It paused as if a frightening thought had just occured to It. "Wait, did you recognize the rebels?  
Jesse shook its head. "One of them was called Taiel by the other."  
Vespa relaxed. "What Generation were they?"  
"S-second, I think," was Jesse's reply. "At least one of them. The other, I was pretty sure was a sixth generation."  
Vespa considered. "Sixth, hm?"  
A soft gasp came from the group huddled by the door, trying to listen. "Its colors! Tell me!" A harlequin of sorts turned to see Jesse, rose colored eyes widened in concern beneath Its pink and green cap.  
Jesse felt very uncomfortable with all the attention on it. "I-it was kind of bluish... Not like me, more of a lighter greenish blue..."  
"Patterned?!" This obviously did not comfort the other Nightmaren.  
Jesse blinked, a little confused for a second before it understood what it was being asked. "Oh, no... it was solid colored."  
The Sixth Generation relaxed, then jumped as Vespa scolded. "Terrace, you fool! What does it matter? Anyone who rebels has signed their own death warrant anyway!"  
Terrace bowed Its head.  
"But, Vespa, you asked the same que-" Jesse cut itself off, slapping a hand over its mouth.  
"Shut up!" Vespa snarled, then subsided. "Wizeman will be displeased if he finds us here . . . disperse." Jesse was not about to argue. It flew quickly to the nearest shadow, keeping within the darkness as it made its way away from Wizeman's chamber.  
The others were quick to do likewise, until the corridor was as vacant as ever.  
  
Doren grunted as It hit the floor, and quickly stood up, not about to give anyone the satisfaction of staying down.  
It glanced at Taiel, frowning as the younger Nightmaren did exactly what It shouldn't have. It was curled in a fetal position, trembling and whimpering.  
Doren had always known that Palis had been too easy on Taiel. The Sixth Generation was useless right now.  
Wizeman extended a hand to study Taiel, taking an interest in such terror.  
Poor Taiel gave a small gasp at the unwanted attention, causing Doren to feel a reluctant twinge of pity for It. Wizeman was likely to destroy Taiel for such a defect. That was the way things worked.  
  
"Perfect."  
Both Nightmaren jumped at the unexpected voice. The satisfaction in Wizeman's tone put Doren on edge and inspired a sense of dread in both It and Taiel. What was he planning?  
  
"Skip. . . skip. . .skip. . . hop!" Molly playfully bounced ahead before whirling and smiling at her friends. "C'mon, guys!"  
Aaron blinked. In any anime, he would have been drawn at this moment with a large sweatdrop to one side of his head. He wondered if Molly was just trying to lighten the mood, or if she was really having fun on their march to Nightmare. "Shall we sing a ditty?" Aaron grinned.  
"In a dream I can. . . er, no." Tier tried, but found that It just didn't want to sing.  
Molly twirled, then wobbled, dizzy. "Whoo. . ."  
Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. He moved to Molly's side and layed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Alright?"  
"Why are there two of you?" Molly answered, still playful.  
She laughed as Tier scooped her up, then grabbed ahold of Aaron and Drem.  
"You two. . ." It feigned disgust.  
Aaron blushed and then grinned foolishly at Tier. "Aw, you know you love us!"  
Tier grinned reluctantly. "Yeah, well don't tell anyone else." Drem giggled nervously.  
"Well, only since you insist. . ." He grinned over at Molly, hoping to get a smile in return.  
Molly shrugged, smiling. "So where was I? Hop. . . hop. .. no. . . skip. . .skip. . . hop!" She resumed her skipping.  
Aaron sighed. He wished the happy atmosphere, no matter how artificial, could continue indefinitely, but he knew darker times were ahead again. . .  
  
Make the cuteness stop!  
  
End of Part Five  
  
Part six: Sing, Sing a Song  
  
". . . Keep the dream of the one you're waiting for, love can come through an open door. . ." Palis winced as NiGHTS proceeded to sing that song for the twelfth time in a row. "NiGHTS, please stop that. . ."  
NiGHTS stopped, then turned his head, singing quickly.  
"Justbestrongandyou'resuretofindtheoneinthenightsdreamdelightIwanttoseeyoustandingthereinthenightsdreamdelightIfoundsomeonewhoreallycaresinthenightsdreamdelightIwanttoseeyousmileagaininthenightsdreamdelightyouaretheoneI'vewaitedfor. . ." He smiled as he got that out of his system.  
Palis stared. "Sometimes I wonder if you didn't single handedly save our race simply by leaving. . ."  
  
A shadowy figure drifted down the corridors of Nightmare castle, as if someone were walking - but no one was. The shadow clung to the wall except for when it had to evade the occasional torchlight.  
It halted as a wooden shaft was jammed against Its tail-like base.   
"What news?" The red figure demanded. The shadow turned two red eyes on the older Nightmaren, clearly unhappy with the interruption.  
"I have better things to do than run errands for you, Torc. . ." It winced as the shaft was ground into Its tail. Torc grinned. "Indeed. So kind of you to take the time for me."   
Shara narrowed Its eyes further. It was very small, but intimidating nonetheless.  
"The prisoners have been interrogated, then removed to the special cell. . . "  
Torc winced despite Itself. The "special" cell was a stone room no larger than a closet, four feet by four feet in diameter. There was no light, no sound, and no hope of flying or escaping. It was a cruel torture for any flight loving Nightmaren.  
As Torc failed to remove Its staff from Shara's tail, the shadow 'Maren lashed out with a clawed hand, drawing blood from Torc's arm. With a cry of surprise, the crimson Nightmaren guard leapt back. It scowled as Shara gladly took the chance to fly along the wall, escaping.  
A small Nightmaren watched this exchange from above as it silently clung to the ceiling of the corridor. Oblivious to the observer, Torc hissed after Shara and drifted back to Its post, now in a foul mood.  
The little one drifted down from above into the light. Its markings and colors were those of Jesse inverted; it was its twin, Janus. It made its way quickly along the wall to find Jesse.  
  
Jesse pressed its head up against the wall of the cell, trying to hear what was inside. It had been fascinated with these two rebels every since they had been brought into Nightmare. Jesse could only assume that they shared its innermost desire, to escape.  
No sound came from inside the cell. The rebels could be screaming, and Jesse would never know it.  
It wished there were some way to get inside and then to get out again. If only it could get these two to freedom, surely they would not leave It to Its fate with the Loyals.  
The little fourteenth generation wanted to badly for Wizeman to be the father figure it wished for, but it knew that Wizeman's heart was perhaps too far gone. Jesse would have to find a way to make Wizeman know love and peace.  
It knew it couldn't do that from within Nightmare. Deep down, it knew it couldn't achieve that even with the Rebels. But it had to try.  
In the cell, Taiel was curled even tighter than before, sobbing quietly to Itself.  
Normally, Doren would have become angry at the display of weakness, but It found Itself feeling grateful for the familiar sound. Maybe it had been mercy or simply an oversight, but the two rebels had been confined together. That lightened the load on both of them.  
"Hey. . . NiGHTS'll be here soon I bet. . ." Doren jumped at the dull sound of Its own voice. There wasn't even an echo. Taiel's crying continued as if It hadn't heard.  
Doren sighed and glanced up, even though It could see nothing but dim stone.  
"Where are you, NiGHTS? Palis. . .?"  
  
Janus flew quickly to Jesse's side. "Jesse, you shouldn't be here..."  
It looked into its twin's eyes, afraid. "If someone finds us here, we'll be..."  
Jesse put a finger to its lips to hush Janus. "If we don't help them, something worse will happen to them..."  
Janus looked shocked. "H-help them...? Jesse, you can't be serious. Y-you're not rebelling, are you?"  
Jesse looked down. "I don't know. I just know I have to help them. Will you help me?"  
Janus shook its head, frightened and turned the other way, looking back only for a second before fleeing Jesse's side.  
Not surprisingly, no sound came from the cell - or from any other cell, for that matter. Prisoners did not stay for very long in Nightmare.  
Jesse pounded its fists on the cell wall. There had to be a way. It just hadn't found it yet. There was always a way.  
A shadow drifted underneath the Fourteenth Generation before rising onto the wall of the cell, taking form. "You do not belong here. . ."  
Jesse nearly fell backward before it regained its composure as quickly as possible. "I.. I.. am... uhm... g-guarding the... the rebels, of course. . ."  
Shara considered, then narrowed Its eyes.  
"I would have an easier time believing you. . . if you did not stutter."  
Jesse scratched its head, smiling a little. "But. . . I always s-stutter. . ."  
Shara tilted Its head, eyes softening slightly. "Do you now?" Jesse nodded in response. "Y-yeah. A-all the time."  
Shara seemed to become bored, and left the cell to cross the floor onto the opposite wall.  
"So. . . what are you really trying to do?"  
Jesse tried to maintain its innocence. It was already scared out of its wits that Janus was going to report it. "Wh-what do you mean?" Shara made a sound of disgust.  
"I mean that I know what you want. Now tell me what you want to do."  
  
Jesse was obviously confused. Had Shara overheard? "I-I want to free them..."  
Shara's gasp told Jesse that It had not been listening. The Fifteenth Generation drew back. "Are you mad?!"  
Jesse bit its lip and closed its eyes. It had been counting on Shara having heard its conversation with Janus. "M-maybe... I don't know..." Shara left the wall, floating through the air like any other Nightmaren. "You are confused. . . you do not mean this."  
Jesse nodded. "Y-you're probably right... I couldn't betray F.... M-master Wizeman like this..." Shara relaxed visible, and returned to the wall.  
"Yes. . . that sounds better. Do nothing that you will regret." It swept into the shadows and out of sight, ending the discussion. Or maybe Jesse had freaked It out worse than It had thought.  
Jesse's resolve to help the two rebels seemed weaker than ever now. How could it betray its own father? How could it betray its siblings? It shrank to the ground, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. . ." "NiGHTS, if you sing even one more word, I will personally use your head for a game of tetherball!"  
NiGHTS wisely chose to fall silent at Palis' grumpy threat.  
"Um. . ." NiGHTS lifted a finger, hoping to point something out. He winced as Palis turned to glare. "Be quiet, NiGHTS! Maybe you think this is fun and games, but I don't! My twin and my best friend could be dead by now, and I just want to find them if it's at all possible!"  
NiGHTS shrank back, nodding sympathetically. "I know, Palis, and we will. But. . ."  
"But what?!" Palis was upset now.  
NiGHTS pointed to a treestump. "I think we've passed this stump before. . ."  
Palis froze, realizing that NiGHTS was right. "ARGH!!!!"  
Palis sank onto the ground, frustrated and upset. "Doren . . . Taiel . . . I'm a failure, I can't even help them!"  
NiGHTS laid a hand on the pink Nightmaren's shoulder, concerned. "It's not so bad, I'm sure that we'll get them back safe and sound! Things can only get better, right? Every cloud has a silver lining, there's a light at the end of the tun. . ." "Quit the stupid cliches. NiGHTS." Palis glared. ". . . nel." NiGHTS finished lamely.  
  
But the stupid cliches are the best kind!  
  
End of Part Six  
  
Part Seven: You're Cute When You're Angry  
  
". . .You are the one I've waited for. . ." Molly finished her twelfth repeat of that song, much to Tier's relief. However, she quickly continued with a new verse.  
"Time has passed and they have grown, but he's still there. Flying high so carelessly through the still night air! How I long to see the one with the purple gaze, and the smile that will always shine on me. . .!"  
Aaron sighed. He did love to hear Molly sing, but he was beginning to get a little tired of this song. He had thought about starting a new song from time to time when Molly paused between verses, but he never did act on the impulse.  
Tier was walking with both hands pressed against Its head where ears would have been, giving a clear indication of what It thought of the endless singing.  
Aaron wasn't even really listening to the words themselves until he found that he didn't recognize the line that he was hearing. "Writing a new verse?"  
Molly smiled. "Written, I just never bothered trying it out before. There's more, but . . . I think I'll leave it out." A shadow of sorrow flew across her face briefly.  
Tier nodded. "Good, you do that."  
Aaron smacked Tier's arm. "Tier. . ." He glared up at It. "Come on, let's hear," he said, turning back to Molly.  
Molly hesitated. "I . . . don't know. . ." She glanced at Tier. The Nightmaren looked away, rubbing Its arm.  
Aaron held Drem up in front of him and smiled. "Drem wants to hear, don't you, Drem?"  
Drem tried to mimic Tier's earlier gesture, covering her own ears and giggling at her joke.  
"Aw, Drem. . ." Aaron stuck his tongue out at her and then hugged her back to him. "I want to hear." Drem decided to be nicer, and nodded. "Fish!" She burst into a fit of giggles.  
Molly blinked. "Aaron, your Nightopian is odd."  
Aaron laughed with her. "Molly, she isn't mine any more than you ar..." He froze for a second before coughing a little. "Excuse me..."  
Molly blushed a little, looking away. Tier looked at the two dreamers before laughing. "Aw, you're so cute when you pretend like that!" Aaron gaped. "Tier!" He smacked its arm again, glaring at it.  
Molly frowned. "Pretend what?" She blinked as Aaron smacked Tier, wondering if Aaron meant what she thought he did.  
Tier laughed, rubbing Its sore arm again. "Ow! Well you are!"  
Aaron blushed as well, looking down to the ground. "Yeah . . . pretend what?"  
Tier grinned mischievously.  
"Duh! Pretend that you don't like li. . ." It froze as a hand was slapped over Its mouth, green eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter.  
Aaron glared at Tier, mumbling quietly to It. "What makes you so sure she's pretending. . .?"  
Tier caught on. "Oh. . ." It murmured back as soon as Its mouth was released. It grinned.  
"Eh, you both try too hard to deny it for that not to be the case."  
Aaron glared at it again and continued on silently, walking ahead of the others.  
Tier skipped after Aaron, bending close to whisper. "Especially Molly. . ."  
Molly blinked innocently and walked along behind her friends, sensing that this was a good time to give them some space.  
"I wouldn't try so hard if she didn't. Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. We've got to find NiGHTS." He sped up.  
Tier halted, looking hurt. "Oh. . . okay. . . " It fell back to join Molly, ignoring the questioning look that she directed up at It.  
Aaron squinted his eyes shut for a second. It hadn't been his intention to hurt Tier, and he wished that he could take back the severity with which he'd pronounced his words, but it was too late. He would have to make it up to it later.  
  
"No, we've definitely been this way." Palis glared accusingly at a sleeping Nightopian. "I'm flying up to get a better look."  
It started to fly, only to be caught by the arm and yanked down. NiGHTS shook his head. "We're too close to Nightmare, Palis. They'll expect us to fly in! We're safest staying low to the ground. Palis nodded slowly, pulling free and resuming Its trudge.  
". . . in my dreams, though some were dark and some were strange. . . " Palis frowned at the distant singing. "Quit it."  
". . . he came through, and helped me to change. . ."  
"Quiet!" Palis frowned and whirled, only to find NiGHTS shrugging innocently.  
  
"And I know, yes I know . . . he will always be there for . . . ugh, this is stupid." Molly groaned, ending her song. Aaron turned back to look at Molly as she stopped. "Stupid? It's beautiful. Don't stop."  
Molly shook her head. "That's it, anyway." Tier shrugged. "Oh well. . . " It gave a few hops in order to leave the ground for at least a few seconds.  
Molly opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off.  
". . .I'm telling you, it wasn't me! Although I'm flattered that you think I sound like that. . ."  
Aaron blinked, turning back around to look ahead of them. "Was that. . .?"  
Tier looked around. "NiGHTS?"  
  
NiGHTS looked up. "Hey, was that. . .?"  
Palis snorted. "Someone of no consequence?"  
"Ah, I'm hurt!" Tier exclaimed as Molly spread some bushes apart to look through. "NiGHTS!"  
Aaron started running toward the sound of NiGHTS's voice, a smile on his face.  
NiGHTS hurried over. "Aaron! Molly! Tier!" He drew the dreamers into a hug before becoming serious. "You shouldn't be here, though. It's not safe."  
Aaron laughed a little, hugging NiGHTS and all the others too. "We had to find you."  
NiGHTS smiled. "Okay, but now that you have, you should go somewhere safer. There's big trouble brewing!"   
Palis only nodded, not wanting to interrupt yet.  
"But NiGHTS, where can we go? Where is the camp? What happened? Are you okay?" Aaron fired off question after question at NiGHTS.  
NiGHTS dodged the rapid dire questions - such things tended to be far more literal in the dream world. "One question at a time!"  
Molly hurried over. "What trouble is brewing, NiGHTS? The ambush?"  
NiGHTS blinked. "You know more than I realized . . . how much do you know?"  
Aaron considered. "We know that the camp was attacked by loyals and we didn't know where you were."  
  
NiGHTS blinked. "It was?" Tier shook Its head. "You're exaggerating, I'm sure it was just evacuated as a precaution. . ."  
Aaron didn't seem to be listening. "I was worried about you, NiGHTS!"  
Palis spoke up. "My scouting troup was ambushed, returning to the camp. There was a danger that the loyals might have guessed the camp's location from our flight pattern, so NiGHTS told everyone to hide elsewhere while we go to Nightmare to save Doren and Taiel!"  
Aaron nodded. "That's exactly what I just said! Wait, Doren and Taiel are in Nightmare?"  
Palis nodded. "That's right. Now that you know, you'll understand why NiGHTS wants you to stay away. He wanted to go alone before I pointed out that I'm responsible for them!"  
Palis stepped back as Tier jumped forward. "Then I should go, too!"  
Palis blinked. "What?" "What?" NiGHTS echoed. "What?" Molly blinked at Tier. "Fish?" Drem added.  
Aaron waved his hands, saying, "Hold it, hold it," and then waited for everyone's attention. "What?" He blinked, catching onto what had been said. "Wait a minute, Tier. How come you're so willing to fly into Nightmare with NiGHTS, but no force in all of Nightopia could have forced you to come with me when I went?"  
  
Tier shuffled Its feet, looking uncomfortable. "Well, I . . . er. . ." NiGHTS came to the rescue, leaning close to speak softly to Aaron. "That was before certain things happened . . . Tier has . . . matured . . . since then."  
"Oh. . ." Aaron smiled up at Tier, putting his hand on Its arm and trying to be reassuring and a little apologetic. He felt a little guilty for forcing Tier to think about something he knew made It a little uncomfortable.  
Palis had been patient thus far, but enough was enough. "DO YOU PEOPLE MIND?! WE HAVE TO MARCH INTO ENEMY TERRITORY AND RESCUE TWO BLITHERING IDIOTS, SO CAN WE JUST GO NOW?!!!"  
Tier and Molly slapped their hands over their ears, or where ears should have been. NiGHTS winced. Drem blinked and murmured a very quiet, "Fish?" Aaron had his arms full and so couldn't defend himself as well.  
NiGHTS sweatdropped. "Er, yeah . . . let's go."  
He shook his head, muttering to himself something about being grateful for not having ears.  
Aaron blinked a few times, shaking his head. It was almost as though tiny bells were still ringing in his ears. Drem giggled before letting the bluebells she had picked drop to the ground.  
Tier casually pulled a box out of nowhere and took out two plastic ears. These It placed on Its head, then proceeded to jam Its fingers in them.  
Palis evidently got the point, and fell silent.  
Molly blinked, fascinated by the items appearing out of thin air. She glanced questioningly at Aaron, who knew Tier better than she did. Aaron stared for a second before stifling a laugh. He knew this wasn't the time. He shrugged, grinning at Molly.  
  
"Onward!" NiGHTS announced, beginning to rise into the air before Palis caught him by a purple toe and yanked him back down. "What happened to staying down?"  
NiGHTS blushed. "Oopsies. . ." Tier looked vaguely relieved.  
"Oopsies? How will we get into Nightmare this time?" Aaron asked. "The disguise bit wasn't so effective last time." Molly blinked at Aaron. "Disguise bit?" She frowned as a vague memory tickled the back of her mind.  
NiGHTS looked unsettled. "I wasn't planning on disguising myself this time."  
Aaron blinked at NiGHTS, wondering what he was planning. He turned to Molly and explained, "When we came to free you, I was disguised as a Nightmaren and NiGHTS . . . well, NiGHTS attempted to look like a different Nightmaren." He went on, "It got us past Torc . . . but it wasn't so effective with Reala."  
Molly nodded, thinking. "The . . . Ideya Palace. . ." She grimaced, having a hard time recalling, and not really wanting to, anyway. A vague memory of biting Reala came to her, and she turned a little green. "It's not going to be like last time, I hope. . . I don't know what it was like for you, but it wasn't exactly a vacation for me. . ." She looked away, muttering. "Not what I remember, anyway. . ."  
Aaron shook his head and agreed, "Last time wasn't so great, even for me."  
NiGHTS frowned. "You kids had it pretty good. You just don't realize it."  
Tier was already skipping ahead with Palis close behind. Molly blinked and lunged for NiGHTS' arm before towing him along. "Yeah, okay. We believe you, NiGHTS, let's go!"  
Aaron quickly ran after them, trying not to be left behind.  
Drem whimpered, remembering where they were heading. The Nightopian buried her face in Aaron's arm, her halo bobbing at an angle. He sighed, looking down at her sadly, and stroked her gently and reassuringly.  
  
The castle was as dark and gloomy as ever as the rebels and friends approached, as was the guard on duty. Molly peered out from behind NiGHTS, who was crouching low. "A blood red Nightmaren . . . that's ominous. . ." NiGHTS smiled. "That's Torc." He corrected. Molly blinked. "Isn't torc a car term?"  
Aaron shrugged. "Well, plenty of other Nightmaren have names like that, don't they?"  
"Like who?" Tier blinked, curious. Molly blinked back, then giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth. She ended up using both hands and struggling to silence herself. Aaron pondered, trying to think of Nightmaren other than Tier to use as an example. "Well . . . like NiGHTS for example."  
NiGHTS pointed questioningly to himself. "Um, I'm not really named after an item. . . " Aaron glared. "You're named after a time, a thing, an idea. Same difference." NiGHTS sighed. "Fair enough. . ." He turned to go toward the castle, then blinked and turned back to Aaron. "Does capitalization count?" "No!" The others chorused.  
Molly soon found herself sitting at a desk, staring grimly at a narrow package. "Only two left. I'll have to make these count. No pressure, only two and after that, no more. . . ." She swallowed uneasily, opening the package and reaching in for the carefully wrapped items. "Okay, so here goes nothing. If I fail now, who knows how long it will be before I have another chance?!"  
She held up a small leaf shaped treat. "I just can't work without maple candy!"  
That said, Molly gnawed carefully at the end, grinning as the sugar rush hit her. "YAHOOOOO!!!"  
Molly blinked. "Waitaminute, wasn't I just in Nightopia?" She looked at the unfinished candy, then at her crumpled bed, and groaned. "Aww, don't tell me that I eat maple candy in my sleep, leaving NiGHTS and the others behind . . ." She sighed. "What a waste of perfectly good candy!"  
  
That girl needs a hobby. . .  
  
End of Part Seven  
  
Part Eight: Potty Break  
  
Back in Nightopia, Tier jumped in surprise as Molly popped out of sight, not flickering as she normally did when waking. "What?!" It hissed worriedly, looking at Aaron as if afraid that the same would happen to him.  
Aaron looked just as solid as he should, but he did look rather perplexed as well. "Where did she go? She can't have woken up already, can she?" He began to take on a more distressed expression. "Potty break?" NiGHTS suggested, looking a little unsure of the term.  
Aaron blinked. "Potty break...?" He couldn't help but snicker a little, but soon regained his somber expression. "I hope you're right."  
Tier stared. "What?" Palis looked ill and turned away, finding the idea of human functions to be repulsing.  
"Should we... keep going? Or wait for her to come back?" Aaron wondered. He gave Palis a pat that was supposed to be reassuring.  
NiGHTS saw his comrades' confusion and smirked a little before looking confused. "Um, it means. . . . well. . . ." he shook his head, looking a little disturbed himself. "It's just what humans do sometimes, we'll leave it at that." NiGHTS nodded to Aaron. "She'll find Tier the same way that you always do, we can't risk waiting."  
Tier scowled almost defensively. "That sounds like you're abandoning her!" Palis didn't speak, blinking at Aaron's hand as It was patted.  
NiGHTS looked to Aaron for support. Aaron shook his head. "We can't really be abandoning her. She'll find us wherever we are, here as well as in Nightmare. It's best if we keep moving." Tier whimpered softly, not liking the idea but giving in to Aaron's and NiGHTS' decision. Aaron smiled reassuringly to Tier. "Don't worry, Tier... she'll be back."  
NiGHTS smiled. "Right. Now, we need to get past Torc. . . ." Palis snorted. "We outnumber Torc! Let's just fly over and silence It before It can react!" Palis couldn't imagine why NiGHTS looked so displeased with the idea. NiGHTS frowned. "What are we, barbarians?" "Sort of." Tier responded in an aside meant only for Aaron's ears.  
Aaron didn't look so happy about it either. "Someone will eventually notice if Torc is... silenced. We have to make it past it without anyone noticing. That way, no one will know we're here." NiGHTS nodded. "Aaron's right. Now we just. . . " He was interrupted by a hazy figure, bouncing excitedly. "Hey guys!" Molly's voice laughed before fading. It repeated a moment later in a softer tone. "Hey, guys!" NiGHTS' expression was comical as he watched the not quite asleep, sugar powered Molly fade out again.  
Aaron looked to be rather baffled. "What's going on? She sounds like she's been into her leftover Halloween candy. . ." He was only half joking.  
"Cake?" Drem suggested, reminding everyone of her presence. She quickly added a muted, "Fish. . ." for good measure. Aaron's look of confusion melted into a smile as he looked down at Drem. "They don't go very well together."  
"Fishcake!" Drem giggled into Aaron's arm as the need for silence reached even her sugar coated, Nightopian brain.  
"Salmon croquette." Aaron nodded and then grinned up at NiGHTS. "Hey... that gives me an idea. Maybe we could use some kind of bait to lure Torc away from the entrance?"  
Drem puffed up, looking very pleased with herself. "An Ideya?" Tier blinked, staring at Aaron as if trying to decide if he had somehow formed another one.  
"Idea." NiGHTS corrected, recalling that Molly had made that same mistake when first appearing in Nightopia. How long ago that seemed now! "Bait, hm? We string Torc along?"  
Tier grinned. "I just 'caught' on!" Even Palis smiled. "We're going out on a line!"  
"Fish!" Drem added happily Aaron covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.  
Drem pulled a rod with a cakeslice out of nowhere, beaming up at Aaron.   
Aaron blinked, smile fading. He knew Drem probably didn't mean to suggest such a thing, but it seemed to him that she was offering herself as live bait. He hoped no one would think it a good idea.  
NiGHTS laughed softly before looking at Torc. "We'll need to think up a backup plan in case this one doesn't hold water. . . " He glanced at the Nightopian, seemingly having the same thought as Aaron, but didn't voice it.  
"Any ideas?" Aaron asked the group. NiGHTS studied Drem's rod, looking thoughtful. "I just might. . ."  
A little later, Torc blinked as something pink and white flew across Its line of vision. The Nightmaren scowled. Had that been a cakeslice? Cake meant Nightopians, and Nightopians meant entertainment and maybe a snack. Still, Torc's training held firm and It didn't move.  
Tier looked humiliated as It hovered behind one of the taller shrubs, working the rod. NiGHTS and the others waited patiently, watching Torc's reaction.  
Aaron made it a point not to look at Tier; he knew he couldn't stop himself from laughing if he did. He kept his concentration on Torc.  
Torc looked again as the cake gave a little hop. Tier was pulling what It knew from watching fishing dreams, and trying to imitate the way a lure hopped across the lakebed on dry land. The result was a strange hop that did infact make the cake seem alive.  
Palis growled. "Torc is never going to fall for this. . ." NiGHTS never lost his smile. "Just wait." Aaron looked up at NiGHTS, trusting that he knew how Torc would react, and then looked back to see just how that would be.  
The bouncing did indeed attract the crimson Nightmaren's attention. Torc scowled, suspecting a trick. Pulling a lance from a slot in the wall, It focused on the area around the cake, prodding the bushes warily. Palis inhaled sharply as the enermy Nightmaren came dangerously close to Tier's hiding place.  
Aaron held his breath, hoping for a miss. If Tier was discovered, their whole plan went to pot.  
Tier winced as the lance narrowly missed impaling Its foot, forgetting to move the cake in Its anxiety. Torc noticed, unfortunately and prodded around before moving as if to peer around the bush.  
Everyone present held their breath, fearing what would happen next.  
Aaron closed his eyes; he couldn't watch. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Tier if it was caught.  
NiGHTS noted Aaron's unease and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tier can fly away if It's discovered." He reminded the dreamer. Aaron blinked, looking up at NiGHTS. "But... didn't Picusha...?"  
NiGHTS blinked back, eyes widening in dismay as he recalled. "Oh no. . ." he breathed. "We have to do something." Aaron added.  
NiGHTS shook his head. "No, Torc will turn on us!"  
Palis scowled. "Turning cowardly, NiGHTS? That's not like you!" Aaron glared at Palis. "It won't do us any good to be captured as well. And what good would that do for Doren and Taiel?"  
NiGHTS frowned. "I'm fine with Torc coming for me. But I'm responsible for the three of you. I can't risk letting you be hurt." Palis blinked and fell silent, the point had been made.  
"Let me distract it. I can't really be hurt," Aaron offered. "No, Aaron." NiGHTS was quick to refuse. "I'm responsible, it's my job to help Tier."  
"No! I'm just as responsible as you! Tier's like... a part of me! I won't let it be captured." Aaron looked very determined. "It is Tier's responsibility to defend YOU, Aaron. Not the other way around." NiGHTS was firm.  
Aaron did not look very happy with NiGHTS, but he was too flustered to think of anything else to argue.  
"Oh, for the love of Ideya!" Palis snarled and took flight. "Palis!" NiGHTS leapt to his feet in alarm as the pink Nightmaren flew at Torc.  
NiGHTS turned to growl at Aaron. "YOU stay here!" He flew after Palis as Torc turned to face the oncoming threat, lance raised almost lazily.  
Aaron was not at all happy with NiGHTS speaking to him that way. He turned and folded his arms. He wasn't useless. His sole purpose here was not to be protected. He was going. And he did. He ran out, still trying to go unnoticed, toward Tier's bush. He was going to save it.  
Tier meanwhile, had fallen onto Its backside, wide eyed and afraid, the rod laying forgotten nearby. The Nightmaren struggled to stand up, trying desperately to get up the nerve to help Its friends. Aaron crept quietly toward it, sneaking behind the bush and kneeling down beside Tier, poking it. "Tier."  
Tier shrieked and jumped, showering Aaron with a few stray sparkles before crashing back down. It stared in surprise at the dreamer. "Aaron?!! But you. . . they were. . . how. . . ." It shook Its head. "Wait, I've said that before. . ." Aaron grinned and nodded. "Torc's not buying it. NiGHTS and Palis are out there, distracting it."  
"Well, that wasn't in the plan!" Tier whined. "No," Aaron replied, "but if we don't get out of here, it's going to find us, plan or no plan." Tier's response was to whimper quietly to Itself, turning in small circles as some immense battle of logic and cowardice occurred deep within Its form. After all this time, Tier was still Tier inside.  
Aaron walked over and stood in front of Tier. "Tier...?" Tier continued turning and whimpering, not seeming to notice. Aaron moved with it and tried putting his hand on its chest. "Tier!" Tier froze as a faint glow erupted around Aaron's hand, fading quickly. The Nightmaren looked astonished, staring into space for a moment before blinking down at Aaron. Aaron blinked back. "You okay?"  
Tier backed up a step to remove Aaron's hand. Its chest had become uncomfortably warm.  
"What . . . did you just do. . .?" It blinked again, stunned. Aaron looked confused. "Do? I just touched you. Did I hurt you or something?"  
Tier sank into a sitting position, not answering. Its expression was less like a frightened child's now. It shook its head slowly.  
Aaron rushed to Tier's side. "Tier! What's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"  
Tier blinked at Aaron. "Maybe . . . you should try that again. . ." It sounded slightly afraid, as if anticipating pain.  
Nearby, Palis shrieked as It was scratched by the lance, NiGHTS retaliating angrily as Torc backed away before the Paraloop could be completed.  
Aaron glanced quickly over his shoulder, then turned back to Tier and stood in front of it. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he trusted Tier. "Okay . . . ready?"  
Tier took a breath. "No . . . but do it anyway." Aaron nodded and then reached out and placed his hand on Tier's chest just the way he had before.  
There was a distinctive red spark that flew into Aaron's hand, not hurting but tingling faintly. Tier on the other hand, lurched back as if It had been shocked. Aaron couldn't help but stare at the glow. He was concerned for Tier, but he was captivated by the spark and its accompanying tingle.  
Tier was leaning hard on Its hands, eyes squeezed tightly shut and generally looking like It had just eaten a bowlful of lemons. The green and pink Nightmaren opened one eye to look at Aaron. "Yeah . . . that's what I thought. . . ." It got up, straightening and turning Its head in a pose that might have looked majestic on some other creature. "I'm ready now."  
Aaron looked up at Tier, in some amount of awe. "What was it...?"  
Tier looked at Aaron. "It's you." Not bothering to clarify, Tier leapt over the bush, not flying, but mimicking it. It extended a leg, striking Torc on the underside of Its head. The rest of the crimson Nightmaren followed as if connected. Tier landed in a crouch, panting. "Okay, I'm done. . . " It sagged.  
Aaron stared for a minute or two, wondering if he had just seen what he had just seen. He stood silent for a second, and then said, as though nothing were amiss, "Okay then. Let's be on our way."  
NiGHTS stared dumbly at the stunned Torc before looking at Tier, then Aaron. ". . .Right. . ." Palis rubbed irritatedly at Its slices, but It seemed to be suffering more from bruised pride than anything else.  
Tier moved to get up and fell back into a sitting position.  
Aaron walked over to Tier and then held out a hand for it. "You going to be alright, Tier?"  
Tier avoided Aaron's hand, smiling. "Yep! I'm just a little off balanced. . ." It tried again and managed to get Its feet back under It.  
Tier straightened, looking up at the castle. "We have to go inside. . .?" NiGHTS nodded. "Yes. We do." Palis was strangely silent as the reality of the situation hit It.  
Aaron's smiled faded a little as he retracted his hand. He felt a little slighted, but he knew that Tier was probably afraid of touching him after what had just happened. He wouldn't hold it against it. "Well... in we go then, right?"  
Tier seemed to be battling Itself again, but whatever had happened between It and Aaron was still in effect. Nodding defeatedly, the harlequin Nightmaren stepped inside. NiGHTS and the others followed.  
A soft sigh alerted them to an extra presence just before someone bumped into Aaron's back. Aaron jumped, but managed to hold in a squeak, spinning around to see what had hit him.  
Molly looked surprised as Aaron's movement sent her tumbling. She landed with a small yelp, hair over her face. "Hi, guys. . ." She didn't sound very thrilled with this greeting.  
"Molly, you're back!" Aaron looked quite happy to see her. Molly blinked. "Hm? Oh, right . . . yeah." She smiled, especially when NiGHTS lifted her as if she were nothing and set her on her feet. "We're glad to have you back, but we don't have time for socializing. We need to find Doren and Taiel." The purple Nightmaren explained. Molly blushed a little and nodded.  
"Where would they be held?" Aaron wondered aloud. "In the dungeon." Molly responded, not looking too thrilled about going that way. NiGHTS flinched as well, though he did a good job of hiding it.  
Palis sagged. "If they're being held. . ." It added glumly.  
Aaron nodded. "Of course... I suppose it won't be easy to get there." "Getting there? That's cake, as Doze would say." NiGHTS chuckled. "It's getting out that. . ." He froze, a look of horror coming over his features. "Dreams . . . Aaron, where's Drem?!"  
As the party looked around, their Nightopian friend was indeed missing. Aaron's face took on a similar expression. "Oh no... I lost her! It's all my fault! What if she's in trouble? I shouldn't have let her come..."  
Molly swallowed. "Okay, don't panic! Where was she the last time that you saw her?" Tier looked around nervously. "She gave me her fishing rod, then waddled back toward Aaron. I figured she was hiding with him." "But then," Aaron continued, "I went to save Tier! I must have left her behind the rock! I'm so awful..."  
NiGHTS looked like he was tempted to say 'I told you so,' but had the decency not to. Instead, he frowned grimly. "If we go out to look for her, we risk discovery. . ."   
"Would she... be smart enough to head home?" Aaron hoped she would, but he knew Nightopians weren't exactly the most intelligent of creatures. Tier winced. "Drem is terrified of Nightmare. I don't think that she'd have the sense to do more than hide in one place . . . although Nightopians do tend to bolt when they're scared. . . " It felt a pang of guilt as It recalled how It had tormented the local Nightopians before being grounded.  
"If anything happens to her..." Aaron looked sick with worry.  
"We can't worry about that now!" Palis complained. "I'm sorry, Aaron, but Nightopians come and go before you can blink. We just can't put your Nightopian before my twin and best friend!" It looked genuinely pained.  
Aaron looked almost as though he was going to be angry with Palis. "She means something to me. We're going to help your twin and your best friend. But not because she doesn't matter." He didn't say anything else he might regret. Palis scowled dangerously, forcing the dreamers to notice just how similar to Reala It looked at times. However, the pink Nightmaren simply nodded and glided ahead, choosing not to waste energy on arguing.  
Molly stepped closer and laid a hand on Aaron's arm, a sad expression on her face. "I hope she's okay. . ."  
Aaron looked sick with worry. "She has to be okay. . ." He tried to put it out of his mind, knowing that they had a more dire situation to focus on.  
"NiGHTS, we have to find Doren and Taiel quickly. Drem . . . Drem will be okay. She'll be okay. . ." He closed his eyes and hoped that he was right.  
NiGHTS clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I think that you're right, Aaron. We'll pick Drem up as soon as we get Doren and Taiel out."  
Molly nodded, keeping her hand on Aaron's arm. "One thing that Drem's good at is hiding. I bet that's exactly what she's doing!" She turned to Tier, who looked unhappy.  
Tier hated seeing seeing "Its" humans upset. "I'll go after her. . ." It started to move, but halted at NiGHTS' stern command. "Tier, don't."  
Tier sighed, walking back. "I don't like it. . . but. . ." It looked miserably at Aaron, seeking reassurance.  
Molly considered briefly the fact that Aaron seemed to be much closer to the inhabitants of Nightopia than she was. He had Drem, and Tier was closest to him, having met Aaron first back when they were working to rescue Molly from this very castle. She shuddered at the memory. There was only one creature aside from NiGHTS who she had felt close to; the Nightopian, Topper. But Topper was gone and had been for some time, especially by Nightopian standards.  
Molly sighed softly to herself and forced herself to smile before anyone caught onto her mood. "It'll be okay, I can feel it." Her smile became genuine as a yellow glow formed briefly around her.  
NiGHTS nodded and moved ahead. "Conjure up some disguises if you can, dreamers. This is enemy territory, after all." Palis nodded, worried as It followed NiGHTS.  
Aaron concentrated, attempting to don his old Knight disguise, the one he had used to sneak into Nightmare the first time. When he came to rescue Molly. Looking down at himself, he looked up and wondered aloud, "Do you think they would remember this? Should I try for something else?"  
He sounded a little unsure of himself, and a little unsure of the disguise. When he had been without his White Ideya, he had done and said some things he was now more than a little ashamed of. He concentrated again, not waiting for a response from the others, to  
change the disguise. He wanted to be white as snow. It may stick out a little, he thought, but there were sure to be other white Nightmaren. "There. How's this?" He looked up at NiGHTS with a smile.  
NiGHTS blinked. "White? What was wrong with your Knight disguise?"  
Molly chuckled and stood by Aaron. "He's White Knight, of course!" She half closed her eyes at the unpleasant memories of the play that had brought her and Aaron together, and led to so much trouble here in Nightopia. Tier frowned. "He's just Aaron. Nobody but Wizeman keeps track of the different Nightmaren, so for all anyone knows, there could be a white Nightmaren."  
Tier blinked as everyone stared at Its rare moment of logic. "What? You guys look like I'm sprouting a nose or something!" It brushed a hand across Its face as if afraid of such a thing happening.  
Molly smiled. "It's okay, Tier. You're worried, aren't you? But you don't have to be. We have NiGHTS and Palis to keep us safe! And you'll take care of us, right?" The Dreamer beamed as Tier nodded reluctantly, glancing at the two humans who had becomes Its charges. The green and pink Nightmaren seemed to be fighting with Itself for a moment before It straightened again and nodded.  
Palis stamped a foot impatiently. "If you're finished with the melodrama, can we please save my twin now?!"  
  
"I want to go home. . ." Taiel moaned, crying. Doren scowled at the younger 'Maren. "Shut up. You are home, you idiot. This is where we came from, or did you forget?"  
Taiel cried harder. "No it isn't! We may have been created here, but this isn't home! Home is back with NiGHTS and the others!"  
Doren sighed, it was beginning to feel an urge to maim something - and that something was probably going to be Taiel if a distraction didn't offer itself soon.  
Jesse looked up for just a second. It thought it had heard something, but it couldn't be sure. Was it just words passing through its mind? "This isn't home." "We may have been created here, but home is with NiGHTS." The words seemed to resound again and again. "But... Father will be disappointed in me..."  
"This isn't home!"  
"But I've never lived anywhere else!"  
"Home is with NiGHTS and the others!"  
"But how can that be? NiGHTS abandoned us! I . . . I never knew NiGHTS."  
"This isn't home."  
"Nowhere is home . . . home is . . . family . . . Where is my family? Does Father really take notice of me? He would notice me if I helped them. . ."  
"THIS ISN'T HOME!"  
"SHUT UP!!" Jesse jumped up and started banging on the wall. "I said shut up!!" It flitted around trying to find some way into the room. It knew there had to be some way to get them out. Perhaps if it wished hard enough, it thought, maybe it would open a door.  
  
"I want NiGHTS! I want to go! I. . ." Taiel gasped, falling silent so suddenly that Doren became concerned. "Taiel?" Taiel looked around, trying to see through a blackness so thick that even sensitive Nightmaren eyes could not see through it. "Can't you hear it?"  
Doren was truly concerned now. They said that a Nightmaren could go insane when trapped in this cell. Taiel's grasp on sanity had always seemed to be a slippery one to Doren. Had the little teal and blue Sixth Generation finally lost its senses? Taiel stood up. "Someone's here! I heard a voice! Oh Doren, we're not alone! We. . ."  
The sound of Doren's hand striking Taiel's cheek resounded through the tiny cell. "SHUT UP!" Doren snarled, eyes glowing dimly without piercing the darkness. "Just shut up! Stop hearing things!"  
Taiel clasped a hand to its injured cheek in shock, unsure of how to react to being struck. Silence followed.  
Jesse was beginning to feel discouraged. All of its banging and all of its wishing wasn't seeming to open a door to cell. It needed something with power, some dreamer with a vivid imagination to dream it a hole in the wall. But what dreamer had ever trusted it? It always came to dreamers in a horde with others of its Generation, or at least a small group. It never had a chance to be alone with a dreamer before.  
The silence continued, Taiel had given up its last bit of hope for the moment. The pain of Doren's strike and the hopelessness of the situation had conspired to send the young 'Maren into a slump. Taiel leaned into a wall, eyes closed against the blackness. Beside it, Doren sighed and did likewise.  
Outside the cell, it seemed that Jesse was giving up again as well. It began to slump back to the floor, but just before it let its head fall, it jumped back up. "No. I know. I'll go for help! I know someone must know how to open this cell . . . I just . . . have to think of a reason why I should be allowed in. . ." Jesse floated up to the ceiling and then flitted quickly off down the hallway, searching for some Nightmaren who must know how to get into the cell.  
  
"I see a ball of gold. I see a sphere of amber hue. I know of tales untold. Waiting to be shared with you." Molly was singing very softly, following the Nightmaren with Aaron as they walked through nightmare. NiGHTS gave her a doubtful look, concerned that the sound would attract attention. But then again, it seemed to keep everyone looking ahead and ready for whatever threats loomed ahead. "I know of darkness, and I know of pain. But all of it flees when I hear your name!" Molly smiled, beginning to glow a very faint shade of lemon yellow.  
Aaron felt much safer in his Knight disguise. And he felt much better knowing that he was not portraying the same Nightmaren that he had been when he had lost his Ideya. That almost made him feel more vulnerable. Like he could lose them again at any time. He didn't want to think about the fact that that was entirely true. "NiGHTS . . . how long do you think it will take us to reach them?" He was eager to be gone from Nightmare as quickly as possible. Being there brought back too many unhappy memories as well as new unhappy thoughts altogether. Aaron's unhappiness fled for just a little at the sound of Molly's voice. He turned back to her and smiled when he saw the smile she wore, a small white glow appearing about him.  
Molly sang on, oblivious as she was caught up in her own song. "I see a light up ahead. I feel a warmth that's waiting for me. I know there's nothing to dread. What we're walking toward is . . . destiny!"  
Aaron hoped deeply that she was right. He knew that destiny was not always the light at the end of the tunnel that leads to happily ever after. The white glow faded at this thought.  
"What we're walking toward is . . . destiny. . ." Molly finished, smiling. She glanced at Aaron, her smile fading as she noticed his mood. She moved closer and reached for his hand, concerned. He took her hand as she reached for his, giving it a little squeeze. "Everything's going to be okay." He was obviously trying to convince himself. Molly seemed convinced enough for the both of them already.  
Molly nodded back. "Are you still afraid for Drem?" She thought of the little Nightopian, alone somewhere outside.  
Aaron nodded. "What if she's. . ." He cut himself off in midsentence, not wanting to think about the possibility of something happening, like the day he met her. "What if something happens . . . and we're too late to save her?"  
Molly wasn't as confident as Aaron thought, her songs covered up her own fears and doubts. But she would never admit that. Taking a breath, she forced herself to smile. "Drem's pretty good at taking care of herself."  
He nodded. "You're right." He looked up to NiGHTS. "I hate to say it, but someone has to. Are we there yet?"  
"Quiet or I'll turn this rescue right around." NiGHTS smiled at Aaron. He sobered. "We're closer than I like . . . everyone needs to be as quiet as possible. And no matter how things look, don't let yourselves feel fear."  
Aaron looked down. "That isn't as easy as it used to be. But there are feelings stronger than fear. We'll manage." Molly squeezed Aaron's hand, supporting him. "I'm getting that gut feeling again. I think that we'll make it through this." Aaron couldn't help but smile. "I trust you." Palis looked at the path ahead of them. "Doren. . ." It whispered the name softly, hoping that its twin was still safe.  
Tier halted suddenly, looking around "Wait, did you hear something?" The green and pink Nightmaren looked worried. "It . . . it sounded like. . ." NiGHTS frowned defiantly as a soft chuckle rumbled through the walls. Wizeman was very pleased about something.  
Aaron looked around, worriedly. "Does... does he know we're here?" NiGHTS considered. "I don't know. He might." Molly stiffened. "I'm not stopping, I don't care what Wizeman knows."  
"I do!" Tier's last bit of courage had worn off and it turned to flee. "We have to get out of here!" Aaron reached out to grab Tier's freefloating hand. "Hold it, you. If we're staying, you're staying." Tier cried out and took flight, hauling Aaron along, back toward the drawbridge. Molly gasped. "Tier, stop!" Palis and NiGHTS watched in horror as the young Nightmaren panicked. NiGHTS muttered something best not repeated and grabbed Molly under one arm before chasing after Tier and Aaron. After muttering something even more vile, Palis reluctantly followed them.  
Aaron tried his best to drag Tier to the ground as he was pulled along with it. "Tier! Stop this instant!" He wasn't sure if Tier was going to listen to him, but he at least had to try. "Tier! Stop it right now! You can run away if you're that scared, but I have to go on! And maybe we won't be able to do it without you, but we have to try, even if you're too scared! We have to be brave!"  
Tier fought to stay up as Aaron tried to bring it down. The drawbridge was coming into view. "I. . . AUGH!" Tier cried out pitifully, bursting outside and tumbling into the bushes. A moment later, NiGHTS and Palis flew over. Neither 'Maren looked happy. In fact, Palis looked practically murderous.  
Aaron cried out as well as he flew into a bush himself, growling in pain as he felt the branches scratch him. Dreams never felt quite as real as they did in Nightmare and Nightopia. NiGHTS dropped Molly and advanced. "Tier, you've certainly done it this time! You've compromised our position, you've endangered the dreamers who it is YOUR responsibility to protect, and you may have just sentenced Taiel and Doren to death through your cowardice and stupidity! There is NOTHING that you can say or do to undo the damage that you've just caused!"  
Something moved in the bushes beside Aaron, uttering a soft squeaky sound.  
Tier curled into a fetal position. An angry NiGHTS was something that nobody wanted to deal with.  
Aaron rubbed his head for a second before noticing the squeaky sound that could only be one thing. He reached through the bushes, grabbing for whatever made the squeak. He had almost completely forgotten about NiGHTS and Tier.  
NiGHTS continued, oblivious to the dreamers and Palis now. "What do you have to say for yourself? Nothing will undo the damage you've caused, but I want hear what nonsense was flitting through that balloon you call a head!" Tier winced, covering its head and looking as if it expected to be smacked soon. Molly stood in place, torn between wanting to help Tier, and not wanting to go near NiGHTS when he was this upset. She had never seen NiGHTS so angry before.  
Something in the bushes beside Aaron squeaked and tried to scramble away, thinking that it was under attack. Aaron whispered after it, trying to keep quiet, "Drem! Drem, it's me!" He tried to get a good grip on what he believed must be his Nightopian friend.  
Tier was whimpering pathetically by now, not about to speak. NiGHTS growled, still angry but not about to strike such a pitiful figure. "Oh, get up!" NiGHTS glared as Tier failed to move, and grabbed the younger Nightmaren, lifting Tier onto its oversized green and pink feet. Tier was stiff, staring at the ground.  
An answering breath came from the bushes as Aaron called to Drem. Soon, Aaron had an armful of Nightopian, happily clinging and murmuring frightened little comments about thorns and scaries and no cake.  
Aaron have Drem a squeeze, happy to have her back. "Don't worry, Drem. We'll all have cake as soon as this is over. . ." He looked up at Tier, standing up beside it. He then looked over at NiGHTS. "NiGHTS. Yelling at Tier isn't helping its whole fear problem. You're pretty scary yourself when you're angry, you know."  
NiGHTS turned on Aaron, eyes flashing dangerously. He blinked when Molly hurried to back Aaron up, staring at him through eyes that showed that she was not completely unafraid, but determined enough to stand her ground and defend her friends.  
NiGHTS growled to see if the dreamers would stand down. When neither did, he sighed and nodded. "Well, Tier is YOUR problem then. If it wasn't too dangerous, I'd send the three of you away. As it is though, you'll have to stay close. But you had better control that blasted Sixth Generation, or I will find a way to control it!"  
Drem wailed and buried her face in Aaron's chest, frightened. Aaron patted Drem, hoping to be consoling. "NiGHTS, it's not like you to be... so much like Reala..." He turned to Tier, looking up at it. "Tier, what's wrong? Why did you run away?"  
NiGHTS looked surprised by Aaron's comment and seemed to shrink a little. Molly blinked and walked over to Aaron, patting Drem soothingly before leaning close to speak to him. "They are twins, Aaron . . . of course NiGHTS and Reala are going to be alike in some ways, he can't help it." Drem had stopped crying, but hadn't released her deathgrip on Aaron yet. Tier didn't answer, but continued to stare down at the ground, looking defeated.  
Aaron already felt bad for saying what he'd said. And even now, he was a little afraid of the spark of hate he felt inside when he said Reala's name. His experiences with Reala had been unpleasant at best so far, and no one would be surprised to hear that he and the Nightmaren did not get along, just as Wizeman intended it to be between Nightmaren and dreamers. "Tier. You can talk to us. We're your friends."  
Molly nodded, turning to Tier. "Hey, Tier. We're not upset with you, okay? Everything will be okay now, so don't worry." Tier looked at the dreamers, then resumed staring at its feet. "b. . . but. . ."  
Palis growled softly, furious at the delay and commotion. It feared for Doren and Taiel, what if they arrived too late? Aaron winced, the growl reminding him of their whole purpose in coming to Nightmare. "We... we really need to be going, Tier. And we can't do it without you. Tier, we need you." "But he yelled at me. . ." Tier complained childishly, looking at NiGHTS. NiGHTS looked away. "We . . . should go after our friends now. . ." Tier whimpered. "But you yelled!"  
"Aww, ish da widdle weject gonna cwy?" A shrill, taunting voice cackled as a large, caped figure drifted into sight. Nearby, a now familiar red, black, and white figure struck a pose, regarding NiGHTS smugly.  
"Jackle!" Molly gasped, backing away as the shape materialized in front of the castle. "Reala!" Aaron and NiGHTS spoke in unison. NiGHTS blinked at Molly, thinking it odd that she was more alarmed by Jackle than Reala, who had kidnapped her and caused her so much trouble.  
"Stand aside, Reala. We're going in." NiGHTS spoke out, knowing in his gut that his brother would never cooperate. Reala laughed. "Oh, by all means. In fact, Jackle and I are here to escort someone inside." The pale Nightmaren sneered, then pointed a golden claw at Aaron. "Him!"  
Aaron cried out as he was abruptly grabbed by Reala and lifted off of his feet. "Aaron!" Molly cried out and started to run to him, only to have Jackle's large hand slapped over her nose and mouth. With a muffled shriek, she vanished.  
NiGHTS was held imobile by his concern for both Dreamers. "Molly! Aaron!"  
NiGHTS turned on Reala. "What are you doing, Reala?! Let Aaron go!! And bring Molly back!"  
Jackle cackled. "She's not coming back tonight! Not with the case of nerves I just gave her!" Aaron struggled to escape Reala's powerful grip. "No!" He struggled harder as Reala turned to go back into the castle.  
NiGHTS snarled. "Reala!" As Reala turned, he was surprised to find NiGHTS looking truly angry. "Ah, so these dreamers mean so much to you? What a waste of an existance, fighting for short lived little dreamers!"  
Aaron realized that his Nightmaren guise had really been no help at all in the long run. Reala knew him and Molly too well for the costumes to help unless they happened upon someone who had never met them. "Reala, put me down, now!" He tried to bite him. Reala snarled and gave Aaron a vicious shake. "Be quiet!" NiGHTS started to react, but was distracted by a roar.  
Palis had thrown itself at Jackle, who easily batted it aside where it smashed into Tier. With two shrieks, the lesser Nightmaren hit the ground and stayed there.  
NiGHTS threw himself at Reala fast enough that the pale Nightmaren's eyes widened. Reala quickly tightened his grip on Aaron and turned, hurrying into the castle. "Jackle, delay him!"  
NiGHTS tried to follow, but found his path blocked by Jackle. He looked up at the enormous figure. "Jackle, I am so not in the mood for this. . ."  
Reala winced at the faint shrieking and crashing now coming from the entrance and sending tremors through the castle walls, then grinned at Aaron. "You're lucky. I have orders to imprison you until Wizeman himself calls for you!"  
Aaron kicked and struggled, then blinked at a figure limping after them. "A. . .Aaron!"  
Aaron looked back. "Tier!" Tier took flight, obviously hurting from being struck by Palis.  
Reala rolled his eyes and aimed a fist, sending the other Nightmaren sprawling. He lifted Tier by the collar. "Hm, I suppose we can use it as incentive to be sure that you cooperate. Or recycle it into something more useful. Either works."  
Aaron growled fiercely at Reala. "You'll do nothing to hurt it! If any harm at all comes to Tier, you'll get no cooperation from me!" Aaron blinked, suddenly wondering why he was being treated like a hostage instead of having ideya ripped from his soul. "Why does Wizeman want me anyway?"  
Reala chuckled. "As that purple idiot would say, that's for me to know and you to find out." He started off again, dragging Tier thoughtlessly along as he carried Aaron into the castle. Aaron was growing weary of resisting, and eventually decided to go for the passive resistance tactic and went as limp as possible, hoping to make himself as awkward to carry as lopsided leaden lump.  
Soon Reala halted and dropped Tier, ignoring the dull thud as the young 'Maren his the floor. Reala waved to a guard who came and bowed. "My lord?" Reala smirked at his captive, remembering a time when Aaron and NiGHTS had tried to impersonate one of these guards. He turned back to the guard. "Take this rebel to a cell. See to it that it lives for now." As the guard obeyed and carried Tier away, Reala gave Aaron a twisted grin. "That little mistake won't live very long at all. And its life will be even shorter if you resist us."   
"If you're going to kill it anyway, why should I cooperate at all?" He hoped that quip wouldn't actually result in Tier's death. "I won't do a thing you say until you let Tier go.  
Reala smirked. "How cold you are! You would have made an acceptable Nightmaren." He walked up to a large, arched doorway and halted, standing at attention. "Do not disappoint the Master, boy. That rebel's blood will be on your hands if you do."  
Aaron couldn't say anything in response to being told he would have made a good Nightmaren. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't meant anything he had said, wanting only to secure Tier's release. "I... What..." The doors opened of their own accord and Reala smiled, a warped imitation of a true smile. "Be silent." He walked inside, paying no heed as the doors closed, engulfing them in as blackness so deep that a moonless night was bright in comparison. In that darkness, Aaron was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.  
Aaron grunted as he hit the floor, collapsing as his knees buckled beneath him. He pulled himself to his feet as quickly as he could, trying to keep as much of his dignity as possible. Though he didn't know just how much of his dignity Wizeman could be impressed with. He wasn't exactly the most intimidating of creatures. He did however, do his best to change his White Knight Nightmaren costume to resemble the actual White Knight costume he had worn before in the play. Perhaps that would do more for him.  
  
This won't end well. . .  
  
End of Part Eight  
  
Part Nine: Friends in Bad Places  
  
  
NiGHTS flew through the corridors, trying to locate Aaron, Doren, and Taiel . . . and Tier, he added belatedly. NiGHTS felt a little guilty now that he had been so hostile toward Tier. The Sixth Generation was practically a child, and trapped in Nightmare . . . NiGHTS hoped that he would find his friends before any harm came to them. NiGHTS pulled up abruptly, remembering that he had left Palis and Drem alone outside. The little Nightopian had been tossed aside when Reala had grabbed Aaron. And Palis had been injured when it and Tier had collided. The deeper into the castle NiGHTS went, the guiltier he felt.  
"No, Aaron . . . and Doren and Taiel, and Tier. . . they outweight Palis and Drem. . ." NiGHTS tried to convince himself of that, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong.  
NiGHTS landed, torn. Palis needed him . . . but so did the others. But which need was more pressing?"  
The purple Nightmaren clenched his fists. He couldn't just leave his friends here! But those in the castle could already be beyond his help, while those outside were in danger now.  
NiGHTS straightened, coming to a reluctant decision. It was better to help the ones who he knew for sure that he could help. He would have to come back with help for the others.  
  
Thus far, Jesse had found no Nightmaren that it thought would tell it how to get into the cell. Most Nightmaren that might know wouldn't even talk to a 14th generation Nightmaren like itself. It was beginning to lose hope of finding a way in at all when suddenly it found itself zooming around a corner and flying straight into NiGHTS, bouncing off and falling back a few feet. "O-oh-oh no! You're . . . you're N-NiGHTS, aren't you!? Please don't k-k-k . . . don't kill me. . ." It looked like it would be crying if it had the capability to do so.  
NiGHTS grunted in surprise, stepping back before turning to see who had hit him. He quickly tried to reassure the blue Nightmaren. "Whoa, it's okay! Please calm down." He hoped that no guards had been alerted by Jesse's alarmed words. NiGHTS looked around to be sure that they were safe, then smiled at Jesse. "You're safe, so don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you."  
Jesse didn't look entirely convinced. It had stood up, but it was still cowering, readying itself for the blow that it thought must still be coming. "W-what are you doing here. . .? You'll be captured!" Jesse was alone, excepting NiGHTS, and it was being much more quiet now, more worried itself about attracting attention and being seen talking with NiGHTS.  
NiGHTS looked unhappy. "I have to take that risk, my friends are being held here. . ." He had been about to go back out, but wasn't sure if that was smart with this strange loyal there.  
Jesse suddenly puffed up with pride. "I know where they are! I . . . I wanted to help. This isn't home! Home is . . . family. . ." It looked down, saddened by Wizeman's seeming lack of love for his children, the love that Jesse wanted.  
NiGHTS blinked and lightly laid a hand on Jesse's shoulder, remembering his own confusion years ago. "We have a family waiting for us. If you mean it, you can come back with us." He smiled encouragingly. "The more the merrier, as the humans say."  
Jesse looked shocked that it would be so easily offered something that it had wanted all of its existence.  
"R-really? I can really come with you? But . . . how can it be so easy?" It thought that defecting must have been a terrible ordeal, not something that it could just be given one day. It hoped some day it could come back to a Wizeman who would be the father it wanted him to be. "I want to come with you."  
NiGHTS nodded to Jesse. "If you mean what you say, then yes. I'll take you back with me if that's what you want. It's not at all easy, though. If you leave, there may be times when you'll regret it. It's not an easy decision to make. . ." NiGHTS stiffened at voices coming their way. "I have to meet my friends outside, sorry but you'll have to decide fast!" He turned to fly for the exit.  
Jesse hesitated for a second, but then flew after NiGHTS. It had no problem catching up. Nightmaren of its generation were notably swift and stealthy. NiGHTS glanced at Jesse as he flew. "You can still go back, are you sure this is what you want?" Jessse nodded. "We have to go back! We have to get them out of there! Wizeman will k . . . he'll destroy them if we don't."  
NiGHTS looked pained. "Wizeman might . . . but if he hasn't done so already, I'm betting that there's still time. Meanwhile my friends outside need me now. I'll get them back to our friends for help, and come back with back up." He landed outside, glancing quickly around before picking Drem up where she was waddling dazedly in circles. Nearby, Palis was pushing itself up. "NiGHTS. . ." Palis blinked in alarm as it saw Jesse, rising into a defensive stance. Jesse quickly shrank away from Palis, jumping behind NiGHTS. It became all but invisible from where Palis was standing.  
NiGHTS blinked. "It's okay, Palis. This is. . . " he blinked, realizing that his new companion hadn't inbtroduced itself. "Er . . . sorry, I haven't asked your name. . ." Jesse floated up, its head appearing beside NiGHTS's, almost as though NiGHTS had two heads. "I'm Jesse." It sank back down to its hiding place behind NiGHTS.  
Palis blinked. "And yet another oddball joins the team. . ."  
  
Reala watched as Aaron tried to look tough in the darkness. It amused him that a human could be so blind in the darkness, and still try to look like he was in control of the situation.  
Aaron wondered if such a display would be impressive or merely a joke to Wizeman. He wanted himself to represent everything noble about humanity to something who he saw as everything rotten and evil about the same. He knew that his appearance would really have no effect on the outcome of the situation, which would most likely be the loss of all of his ideya, but since he no longer possessed the Red Ideya, he did not fear such a loss for the world of Nightopia as he feared it for himself. "Are you afraid, human?" Reala smirked through the darkness, waiting for Wizeman to reveal himself. Aaron turned to look at Reala and smiled just a little bit. "Yes." He turned back and faced the darkness again. Reala chuckled under his breath. "Really? I am surprise that you are able to admit it so calmly. Or has NiGHTS led you to believe that all Nightmaren are as weak as he is?"  
Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Reala, I don't doubt that you could tear me apart if you were so inclined. I know you're a vicious Nightmare, and I know you have no reason to keep from doing just that except that Wizeman said no. Maybe he won't be so gracious after he's finished with me. But whatever you do to me, there will always be the rebellion. Wizeman, you make Nightmaren too much like yourself to expect them all to be obedient."  
Reala snarled and lashed out, striking Aaron on the back of the head. "You insolent little child! No one speaks to the Master that way!" He grinned maliciously. "You don't know how wrong you are, boy. The rebellion will die with NiGHTS, but Master Wizeman is forever."  
A new voice echoed ominously around them. "Reala, that is enough." Reala quieted and stepped back as an eerie glow illuminated a monstrous figure hovering in the distance. Before Aaron could blink, Wizeman was directly in front of them, extending a hand toward him to allow the eye in the center to focus on him.  
Aaron fell back just a little, his hand, instinctively for some reason, reaching for the sword he wore along with the costume. He had no time to glare at Reala for the strike he'd given him.  
Reala watched with silent menace as Wizeman inspected Aaron. Finally a giant, stony hand wrapped around the boy, lifting him. "Speak, boy. Aaron, is it? Tell me your thoughts." The voice was surprisingly gentle, disguising whatever sinister scheme the demigod was orchestrating. Aaron was bewildered. Wizeman brought him here to hear his thoughts? His thoughts on what? "I don't understand. . ." Wizeman brought Aaron closer to what served as his face; A grim set mouth beneath a spiked helm. "I wish to hear it. I cannot read you as I can my own creations, but regardless I am curious as to what thoughts you are entertaining." The deep, soothing voice took on an amused tone. "No doubt you must see me as a great evil."  
Aaron blinked, actually taking a moment to consider. "I can't deny that is how I have seen you so far. But all I know of you is what I have observed through what you have created. Who is the real Wizeman anyway? What are you?"  
Reala snarled indignantly, but a gesture from one of Wizeman's six hands silenced him. Wizeman sounded genuinely amused now. "I am what you see. I am the first and rightful ruler of what you call Nightmare." Aaron looked around him. "A fine kingdom . . . and what gives you the right to Nightopia?" he wondered aloud.  
Wizeman turned a little colder. "You are forgetting your place. However, you amuse me and so I will humor you. I have many servants. Many more than you have seen. And yet as you may know, Nightmare is a rather small territory. I merely seek to expand my territory to better suit my lifestyle and that of my creations."  
Aaron glared at Wizeman, no longer really worried about what happened to him. If he was going to lose his ideya, he was going to speak his mind before he did. "Everyone has Nightmares. Your territory exists in the minds of every human in the world. This is a small territory?" Wizeman returned Aaron to the floor. "This is a realm created from human thoughts and emotions. The darker side of human nature. How much of the human population do you suppose will intentionally attempt to spawn a dark and menacing dreamscape such as Nightmare?"  
Aaron glared. "You'd be surprised . . . in any case, if you turn the world's dreams and fantasies into the same, how much more will they be loathe to think of your domain then?"  
Wizeman chuckled. "You human dreamers occupy only a small portion of Nightopia at a time. The rest is an empty expanse, perfect for a move such as the one that I have planned."  
"But you haven't the right to it. This . . . what must be your own dream, in a sense, belongs to you. I won't try to take it away. But you don't have the right to steal the hopes and dreams of others." He stood, staring up at Wizeman with resolve, the costume actually serving to make him seem more like a champion of dreams.  
Wizeman waved a hand dismissingly. "Enough. I tire of this foolishness. You dreamers have no say in the matter, nor should you." He had been idly watching Reala with another hand throughout this exchange, and now gave the Nightmaren a gentle prod in the back. "Reala, make the boy comfortable. I will send for him once I am ready."  
Reala advanced and took hold of Aaron's arm, smirking as he gestured toward the doors with his other hand. "Shall we?"  
"Aaron grinned a little. He had been angry with NiGHTS for being like Reala, but Molly had pointed it out to him that since they were twins, they were bound to be alike in some ways. "They are twins, Aaron . . . of course NiGHTS and Reala are going to be alike in some ways, he can't help it."  
Aaron noticed here an example of Reala behaving like NiGHTS, a much more welcome change of scenery.  
"Whenever you're ready. . ." He wasn't going to make this easy for Reala. He looked up. "You know, you're more like NiGHTS than you give yourself credit for. More than I gave you credit for."  
Reala's surprised expression more than made up for the indignity of being held captive in Nightmare. It took the entire trip to the dungeon for the Nightmaren to compose himself.  
  
Once there, Reala paraded Aaron past several cells, halting him outside of one. "Look here." He ordered.  
Aaron lunged forward, grabbing onto the bars of the cell Reala had motioned to, calling out to a dejected looking green and pink Nightmaren figure sitting within. "Tier! Have they hurt you!?"  
The figure raised its head, blinking before it lunged for the bars. "Aaron! Are you okay? Where's NiGHTS?!" Tier yelped as Reala banged a clawed fist against the bars. Reala grinned. "That's enough of the pleasantries. Just know that if either of you cause trouble for us, the other will have a considerably shorter life span." He turned and marched Aaron on.  
Aaron called back to Tier, "Don't worry, Tier, NiGHTS has already accomplished the mission!" He winked at Tier, hoping he would get it to play along without actually revealing the mission to Reala.  
Unfortunately, Tier was just a little slow. It blinked, trying to see Aaron as he was led away. "Huh?" A moment later, Tier gasped, finally getting it. "OH! Okay, right."  
Tier walked over to a wall and flopped against it, sighing to itself. "I don't get it at all. . ."  
Aaron tried to keep from showing physical signs of exasperation with the young Nightmaren as he was dragged away by Reala. Reala smirked, taking Aaron three cells down before he opened the door and gestured for Aaron to enter. Aaron just stood there, grinning up at Reala like an idiot. Annoyed, Reala shoved Aaron roughly inside. "Get in there!" Aaron laughed in response, waving at Reala from inside the cell and sitting down against the wall.  
Reala clenched his fists, muttering through clenched teeth. "Wait until the Master finishes . . . I can wait. . ." He turned his back on Aaron and rose into the air before flying gracefully out.  
  
Looks Like He Hit a Nerve. . .  
  
End of Part Nine  
  
Part Ten: In the Dungeons  
  
A few moments of silence passed before Aaron heard movement from Tier's cell. The young Nightmaren tried to peer out through the bars. "Aaron?" It sounded frightened. Aaron stood and rushed to his own cell bars, trying to peer out into the hall as much as possible. "Tier? I'm here," he called out to it.  
"How come we're not together? Are they trying to be mean?" Tier sounded even more young and timid than usual. Aaron smiled a little. "Tier . . . they want to keep us seperate so we can't formulate a plan to escape, I suppose. That's why we keep prisoners of war seperate from their command in the real world."  
Tier was silent for a long time, thinking about that. Finally, it spoke in a very soft tone, proving to Aaron just how innocent it could be. "What . . . what's that mean? What exactly is war?"  
Aaron sighed, looking down at the floor. He wished that he could be that naïve sometimes. He knew he didn't want to have to explain it to Tier. "Tier, what we're going through right now is a war. What Wizeman has done is declared war on Nightopia and on the rebels and the dreamers. We're fighting a battle against him to defend dreams from Nightmare. That's a war."  
"War is defending dreams?" Tier didn't fully understand yet. Aaron shook his head. "The defense of dreams is a war. But war can be other things. Two forces fighting each other to achieve a particular goal is a war.  
Silence answered Aaron. Several long minutes went by with no sound from Tier. Aaron waited for a minute or two before he began to worry about his Nightmaren friend. "Tier? Tier, are you okay?"  
Tier spoke very softly so that Aaron had to strain to hear the words. " . . . I don't think that I like war. . ."  
Aaron smiled just a little. "I don't think I do either. But I will fight this war to keep the Nightopians and other dreamers safe from Wizeman's designs."  
Tier gasped quickly and scuffled into the back of its cell. "Someone's coming. . ." All of Tier's previous fear had returned, full force. Aaron backed away from the bars of his cell as well, waiting for whatever it was coming into their cellblock.  
What came into sight was not a fearsome guard or intimidating Minion, but a slender figure clad in silky violet with silvery folds for the collar and cuffs, as well as the lining on the miniskirt and boots. The Nightmaren regarded Aaron with silver eyes lined with thick lashes. It was a face that he recognized right away.  
Aaron quickly moved forward back to his cell's bars. "Molly! You made it back! Can you get us out of here?" He looked quite excited. The Nightmaren looked surprised, then came closer and Aaron was able to see for the first time that this was a true Nightmaren. Her head and hands were floating in place. And her features, while smaller than average, were still larger than a human's. Tier whimpered from its cell. "That's not Molls. . ."  
Aaron shook his head. He didn't quite understand how this was possible. It seemed that the Nightmaren form Molly had worn during her time in Nightmare was now not just a costume but a true, living Nightmaren. "No, you're right . . . it's . . . Nightingale. A real Nightingale . . . but how?"  
  
Nightingale stepped closer to the cell and peered in at Aaron before she straightened again. After a moment, she spoke in a voice that while similar to Molly's, was definitely unique. "I remember you. We fought here in the castle."  
Aaron nodded, letting his knight's armor fade and took again his Nightmaren costume, only he took his original deep blue Knight guise again. "Only, I looked like this." He didn't understand how she could exist like this away from Molly, but he hoped he could find out.  
Nightingale nodded. "Yes. Yes, that's right. I can remember, but I don't understand how." She seemed to remember where they were and her eyes hardened, losing their innocence. "You've gotten yourself into quite a predicament." Aaron nodded. "Do you know why Wizeman wants me?"  
Nightingale shook her head. "No, I don't. I only know that it is vitally important to Master Wizeman that you do as you are told and do not fight us." She glanced at Tier, who whimpered and tried to move out of her line of vision.  
Aaron blinked. Us? "You're with them?" He seemed to have an epiphany. "Of course . . . you're . . . somehow . . . the part of Molly that was loyal to Reala. How? How do you . . . How can you exist?"  
Nightingale drew herself up proudly. "That girl doesn't matter. I am Nightingale. I exist because Master Wizeman and Lord Reala wish me to. You should be more concerned about how much longer you and your pet 'Maren will exist." Aaron could hear Tier's squeak of fear.  
Aaron winced. "Look, you can do what you want with me. But you have to let Tier go. Or else I won't cooperate."  
Nightingale gestured, and a pale yellow Nightmaren entered, leading a large Gao on a chain. Nightingale frowned at Aaron. "I am not tainted by petty human emotions. You will find that Im perfectly capable of killing you or Tier. I will not regret it." She nodded and the Gao was led up to Aaron's cell, only to be turned and walked closer to Tier, who leapt to its feet in alarm.  
Nightingale watched, then smiled at Aaron in a sinister fashion. "The rebel will not be released. However, you can still decide whether it lives or dies."  
Aaron clenched his teeth and his fists. He couldn't save Tier or himself, and he knew it. He had to secure Tier's release or he knew that they would kill it no matter what he did. "If I cooperate, it lives until you're finished with me, and then it dies. If I don't cooperate, you take what you wanted from me and it dies. There is no win situation for me here. I want you to let it go, and then I will give you my full cooperation and surrender to whatever fate you have in store for me."  
Nightingale sighed. "I promise you that I will not bend. Shall I prove how serious I am to you?" She gestured to the other Nightmaren, who opened Tier's cell and allowed the Gao to get a good whiff of the young 'Maren's scent. Tier gasped as the Gao growled, tensing as it anticipated some sport.  
Aaron lunged through the bars with his hand, trying to grab Nightingale. "You get that filthy minion away from Tier, or I swear, I'll . . . I'll. . ." He didn't have an adequate threat short of finding some way to destroy his own Ideya. Nightingale smirked. "You'll do nothing. Now does Tier die now? Or do we delay the inevitable?"  
Tier backed away from the Gao, knowing that it was too inexperienced to successfully fight the Minion. The green and pink harlequin closed its eyes, taking a breath. "I . . . I trust you, Aaron." Tier sounded like it was trying very hard to sound brave. "Tier. . ." Aaron looked as though he were about to cry. "What should I do. . .?"  
"You give yourself to Wizeman." Nightingale smiled. "Here, I'll make this easier. Sacrifice Tier and fight us. Your friends will come too late to rescue you, and find nothing until they themselves are disposed of." The violet Nightmaren smiled flirtatiously. "Or you can save Tier and go along with us. You'll most likely all still die, but you will have a slightly bigger chance of survival. . ." She smiled as the Gao tried to swipe at Tier, who was flat against the wall, squeezing its eyes tightly shut. Tier whimpered. "I. . . bet they're. . . b. . . bluffing. . ." It offered nervously, clearly terrified.  
Aaron's eyes were squeezed shut as well. "If you hurt Tier, you'll get nothing! Let it go, now!"  
  
Nightingale looked disappointed. "Oh, so be it. . . if that's the way that you want it." She turned to the Gao handler. "Release it!"  
However, it was the Gao whose collar was unbuckled, releasing it to charge into the cell. A shrill scream rang out as Tier panicked and tried to fly out of reach as the cell door was closed. Aaron's eyes flew open and he lunged through the cell bars again. "Stop! Stop it, now!! How could you do this!?"  
Nightingale turned calmly to smile at Aaron as if nothing were happening. As she had promised, she seemed completely unaffected by Tier's screams. "How can you? And here I thought that you cared about Tier."  
Nightingale turned to watch the Gao work. "Unfortunately Tier will just have to die . . . again." She gave Aaron a cruel smile, reminding him of the time when he had very nearly lost Tier. Reala had struck the young Nightmaren down and very nearly taken its life. It was too much for Aaron to bear.  
"You are the one doing this to Tier," he shouted, followed by a few choice words. "If it dies, you'll have a beautiful time explaining to Wizeman why I won't cooperate!"  
Nightingale placed her hands on her cheeks, mocking him with a melodramatic display of dismay. "Oh, my!" She laughed. "What makes you think that I care? My orders come from Lord Reala, whose will is Master Wizeman's!" Tier grunted as it was batted into a wall. It groaned, then screamed as the Gao leaped at it. There was a tearing sound.  
"What if it were Reala in that cell and you in this one and any decision you would make would cause Reala's death!? How would you like being blamed by your own captors for the terrible pain that they put Reala through?" "I will do what my Master wishes me to do. There is no choice." Nightingale stated coldly.  
  
Aaron winced, as though he himself were feeling Tier's pain. "You are heartless. . ." Aaron stared at her with piercing anger in his eyes. "Just stop. . ."  
Nightingale regarded Aaron calmly. "It isn't my fault. Your companion inherited our heart. You however, should know how you can stop this." She looked up at a weaker scream. "Quickly now, the poor little rebel doesn't have much longer. . ." Aaron shouted, "You never had a heart, just stop! I'll do what you want, just stop!!"  
Nightingale smiled beautifully, then straightened and barked orders in a musical tone of voice. "Cease this at once! Call the Gao off!" The Gao gave a yelp of surprise as its handler rushed forward, quickly tying the collar back on and pulling it away. Nightingale watched impassively.  
Aaron walked back into the corner of his cell, slumping down and looking away from Nightingale. Nightingale blinked, looking surprised and a little disappointed. "Hm? Now what's the matter?" The handler glided closer, holding tightly to the Gao. The animal was casually licking a few patches of sparkle from its paws. Nightingale turned as the handler spoke. "It's alive." It sounded a bit surprised about that. Nightingale smiled at Aaron. "There, you see?" Of course Aaron wasn't in the mood, but it seemed almost as if Nightingale was attempting to be nice.  
Aaron didn't even look at her, refusing to respond to her "niceties". Nightingale looked hurt before she shook her head. "I . . . I'll report to my Master. . ." She turned and hurried away, footsteps telling Aaron that she prefered walking over flying. The handler and Gao flew out after her.  
  
Aaron couldn't even begin to think about the . . . thing that had put his Nightmaren through that pain. He couldn't get the sound of Tier's scream out of his head. "Tier? Are you okay. . .?"   
There was no answer. In its cell, Tier was laying in a tangled mass of long limbs and shredded fabric, halfway into shock. Aaron stood and walked to the door, hoping it could hear him better from there. "Tier. . .? Tier?! Are you okay?" He was begining to become a little panicked.  
Tier's pupils dilated slightly, shimmering with a faint light before returning to normal. It started to move before its body informed it that moving would be a very, very bad idea. Tier's pained groan echoed through the cell.  
Aaron felt the worst. He had caused Tier to be harmed and almost killed. He couldn't help but feeling that Nightingale was right when she accused him of causing the attack on Tier. "Tier, I'm so sorry. . ." He felt that he had betrayed the trust that it had given him.  
Tier tried to lift its head. "Aaron. . ." Unfortunately, that movement caused Tier to see the mass of sparkles that it was laying in. With a soft whimper, the Nightmaren fainted.  
Aaron was beginning to think that he was too late in calling the Gao off. "Tier!? TIER!?" He slumped to the floor, unable to hold himself up any more and cried.  
"Save your tears." Nightingale suggested, not unkindly as she stepped back into view. She seemed to dislike flying for some reason. Behind her, two smaller Nightmaren entered with a stretcher and opened Tier's cell.  
Aaron quickly stopped crying, wiping away his tears with one arm, trying to make himself look as though he hadn't been crying at all. He looked away though, refusing to look into her eyes.  
Nightingale leaned against the bars of Aaron's cell. "Do you think that I'm one of the bad guys?" She seemed torn between amusement and hurt, watching as the healers moved Tier onto the stretcher. Tier roused at the movement and attempted to roar in indignation, trying to fight its way to Aaron. It got about as far as a strangled groan and a weak batting gesture with one hand.  
  
Aaron stood up, trying not to show weakness. "Oh my!" He mocked her. "What makes you think that I care? My orders come from Lord Reala, whose will is Master Wizeman's!" He stared her right in the eye now.  
Nightingale turned to regard Aaron sternly, scowling. "Don't be stupid, Aaron. Do you blame a soldier for following orders? Am I different?" Aaron glared in return. "I don't want to talk to you. I'll follow your orders, but don't talk to me like you know me."  
Nightingale sighed. "Well unfortunately, I do know you. Sorry, I can't undo my memories." her tone was bitter. "You think that I take pleasure in this! You're a bigger fool than I imagined!" There was real emotion behind the words as Nightingale's eyes trembled with each syllable.  
Aaron shook his head. "No. I don't think you enjoy this. I know you don't. But I expected more from you. I expected that you wouldn't be so complacent as to accept it." Nightingale turned and reached through the bars, aiming a smack at Aaron's cheek. "How dare you?!!" A strange sparkle dripped from the corner of her eye and hung briefly in the air as she whirled away, seemingly hurt and offended.  
Nightingale joined the healers in leaving, storming out in such a rage that the poor Nightmaren nearly dropped Tier in their alarm.  
Aaron rubbed his smarting cheek. He didn't feel that he deserved it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He wondered just how much of Molly was in her. It was strange to see her here again like this. And now, he began to wonder if Molly would make it back this night.  
Tier's startled gasp, then resulting groan of pain distracted Aaron from his thoughts. The healers had laid it down and were bending over, partially obscuring the young Nightmaren from sight. Tier wasn't taking it well. "Guh . . . get off. . .!!! Aaron!" It tried to resist as the healers stubbornly insisted on bandaging the worst of its injuries, stopping Tier's energy from leaking any further.  
Aaron poked his head out into the corridor and called out to Tier, "Tier, it's okay! Let them help! They won't hurt you any more, I promise!" He hoped so much that his promise wouldn't be broken.  
Tier looked at Aaron, mint green eyes wide with fear and pain. One of the healers glanced at Aaron. "Keep talking." It suggested curtly before resuming the battle to tend to Tier.  
Aaron nodded to it. "Tier, everything is going to be okay. NiGHTS will come for us. Don't worry." Tier whimpered, sagging exhaustedly. "Aaron. . ." It seemed to find comfort in saying his name, then yelped in surprise as the healers finished and lifted the stretcher again, moving out. "Aaron?! AARON!"  
Aaron called after it, holding back more tears, "Don't be afraid, Tier!"  
Tier began to panic as it was carried out of sight, trying to reach for the boy. "AARON!!!" The cries faded quickly as distance muffled the sound.  
Aaron gripped the bars to his cell tightly and gritted his teeth. He prayed hard that nothing would happen to his friend to whom he'd promised safety. "Tier . . . it'll be okay. . ." He was trying to convince himself that fact was true.  
  
To be Continued. . .   
  



	2. AskTier 1

The first chapter's over! And that means it's time for . . .

Tier's Question and Answer session!

Tier recieved two questions so far and here they are . . .

Dear Tier,  
What are your thoughts on dreamers?  
Signed Ki

Dear Ki,  
I love Dreamers, they're loads of fun! Especially Aaron, but I love them all.  
Lucid Dreamers are kind of scarce these nights, so it's really fun when I meet them!  
Signed Tier

Dear Tier,  
What is your favorite color, Pink or Green?  
Signed Ki

Dear Ki,  
I like green best, especially the shade of my eyes. Molls calls it mint!  
Signed, Tier

That's all for now. To have Tier answer your questions, just post them in the comments section or e-mail them to Tier at 

We'll see you next time!  



	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer:  
The NiGHTS into Dreams characters belong to Sonic Team and are used without permission.  
This is a joint effort between myself and my friend Aaron.

In Reala's lair, a violet figure stood at attention. Nightingale watched as Reala studied her from atop his throne, high above. At last, Reala spoke. "You did well, Nightingale. Does that make you happy?"  
Nightingale bowed her head. "I exist to serve you, my lord Reala. Your pleasure is mine."  
Reala considered. "You have ensured us the cooperation of a rather volatile Dreamer. I am not certain that I fully approve of your methods, but the end result is what I had hoped for. You should be pleased."  
Nightingale looked up at Reala, and then her eyes hardened as she nodded. "Then I am quite pleased, my lord."

In the dungeons, Aaron sat against the wall of his cell for a few minutes before standing up and pacing. He had spent the last hour wondering what was happening to Tier and so far, he had not heard or seen anything to let him know that Tier was okay. He was beginning to be very worried.  
Every so often, a faint whimpering could be heard, or the sound of fingernails on stone. Not the most reassuring of noises. Aaron winced. This noise was beginning to be very frustrating. He walked slowly to the bars and peered out as much as he could to the left and to the right. "Is someone there?" he called out into the cellblock. The sounds halted as if whatever was making them was listening. A moment later, a soft, frightened voice called out, muffled by stone. "Please! Please help us. . ." It was only faintly heard, but the panic was undeniable.  
Aaron was a little surprised to hear someone calling back to him. He tried to move as close to the source of the noise as his cell would permit and called back, "I'm afraid I need help as well! Who's there?" He thought for a second, realizing that it was rude to ask for a name before giving your own. It struck him as strange that he would think to be courteous in his present situation, but he offered anyway, "My name is Aaron!"  
There was no response for several moments. Taiel opened its mouth to cry out to Aaron, only to yelp as Doren gave it a light smack in the head. Doren called out, a harsher and colder voice. "A Dreamer, huh? Just wake up then and quit wasting peoples' time!"

Aaron blinked. He was being attacked for being a dreamer? It must be a Nightmaren in the next cell, he decided. "The only time I'm wasting is my own, and waking up won't do me any good! Next time I sleep, I'll just find myself here again and with -my- time lost, at that!" He fumed for a second before adding, "And I don't know why I'm telling -you, whoever you are." He went back to his wall and sat back down, upset.  
"Oh, please don't stop talking!" The first voice pleaded, shy and desperate all at once. It had the same childish innocence as Tier's voice, only softer and less sure of itself.  
Aaron looked up at the wall where he guessed the sound must be coming from, picturing Tier behind it. Whoever was behind it reminded him very much of the harlequinn Nightmaren. "I'm still here."  
"Please keep talking . . . I . . . I'm afraid. . . " The speaker let a little sob slip out. Beside Taiel, Doren sighed irritably and leaned against the wall, trying to block it out.  
Aaron wondered what he could say to the poor Nightmaren. He couldn't say anything in truth that could reassure it. He wondered though, if these two Nightmaren might be the ones they came here in the first place to rescue. "What's your name?" He asked in a friendly tone.  
The second speaker snapped before the first could answer. "That's none of your business. Leave us alone!" The first speaker squeaked in alarm, then fought to overpower the other's voice. "I'm Taiel! Oh please, can't you do anything! We're in such trouble, we're going to be. . ." Taiel let out a pained cry and fell silent. The second voice growled. "Are you happy now, boy! Now be silent!"  
Aaron stood up, suddenly angry. "I don't know why you're in there, you, but you're just like them! You're just like Reala! You leave that other one alone!"  
The Nightmaren chuckled. "Good. I'm supposed to be like lord Reala."  
Aaron growled, "I'm sure Lord Reala will be proud of you for returning to him just before Wizeman destroys you."  
Doren growled, was this kid serious? "You idiot, if we were going to be destroyed, why would Wizeman bother keeping us here!"  
"What has Wizeman done thus far to every rebel that has been captured?" Aaron had all but forgotten about the poor, fearful Nightmaren the other had been terrorizing. Doren snarled. "Thus far, yes. That isn't the case this time. . ." For the first time, a hint of insecurity and doubt slipped into the Nightmaren's voice.  
"I hate to break this to you, but Wizeman has no special love for you. You won't be treated differently just because you've fulfilled your purpose of being just like Reala. Your only chance is still NiGHTS."  
Doren felt rage growing with each of Aaron's words, and snarled. "You fool! Who ever said that I was TRYING to be like Reala! All that I am trying to do is get back to my tw. . . " It broke off. "NiGHTS? You know NiGHTS!" Aaron blinked, suddenly off topic as well. "Yes, I know NiGHTS."  
Doren quieted. "Tell me how you know NiGHTS." It sounded suspicious, as if not allowing itself to feel hope.  
Aaron folded his arms, annoyed at being drilled like this by a Nightmaren who was being so unfriendly to begin with, but he replied, "When I first started dreaming here, I ran into one of your rebel Nightmaren. It and I were captured here in an attempt to rescue two Nightmaren. NiGHTS and Palis got away. Or at least, they weren't captured when I saw them last. Molly, the other dreamer, woke up." He didn't make mention of Drem. He didn't think the other Nightmaren would care at all to hear about her, as little as he liked to think about that.  
Doren's tone softened considerably. "Palis. . . " The Nightmaren sighed. "So . . . they're safe. Good."  
Aaron blinked, wondering if these two were the ones they were here to rescue. Some rescue this had been, at that. "You know Palis, then?" Doren blinked, then shifted its weight, trying to get comfortable in the broom closet that served as Taiel's and its cell. "I know Palis. We're Twins." It admitted.  
Aaron glared, even though Doren couldn't see it. "You've made it sound as if your twin were still here in Nightmare."  
Doren had a similar expression on its face. "I never implied that it was. It's better if Palis stays far away from this place." Doren couldn't hide the intense love and regret it felt, no matter how gruff and cold it tried to be.  
"Well," Aaron said, "for now, I can't say there's anything I can do to help you. All I can say is that NiGHTS will probably come back to try to get all of us out of here." Doren sighed, moving to try to find a crack in the stone that it could look through. No such relief appeared. "NiGHTS would be outmatched. It's better for him if he doesn't come here." The Nightmaren sighed as Taiel stirred, rousing. Doren spoke quickly to be sure that the younger Nightmaren wouldn't hear. "Taiel's only a Sixth Generation, but it doesn't deserve this . . . I'd get it out if I could, but that's just not happening. We're just going to have to resign ourselves. . ." There was real regret in Doren's voice now.  
Aaron suddenly felt a renewed pang of worry for Tier, who was also a Sixth Generation. "Don't talk like that. I've gotten someone out of here before. It can be done. NiGHTS will come back and we will get you out of there."  
Doren was silent, but Taiel let out a soft, questioning vocalization. Doren sighed and gently rubbed the younger Nightmaren on the head before sagging as much as the cramped cell would allow.  
Taiel blinked, then whimpered. "Mister Aaron?" Aaron lifted his head a little in response. "Hm? What is it?"  
Taiel moved, trying to see out. "I can barely hear you . . . it's too dark and quiet . . . do you think. . ." Taiel hesitated, then plunged on. "Do you think that I'll be allowed out before anything happens to us. . .?"  
Aaron didn't know what to tell it. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen to him or them, and he didn't know if it was safe to tell it anything for certain. "I don't know... All I can do is hope NiGHTS gets here fast." Taiel was silent for a moment as it considered. It finally nodded. "I trust NiGHTS. . . " Taiel spoke in the same frightened but devoted tone that Tier had used earlier when it had told Aaron that it trusted him.  
Hearing such a tone from Taiel caused yet another pang of worry and of guilt for what he felt was betraying that trust. He hoped strongly that Taiel's trust would not be broken. "Yeah . . . trust NiGHTS."

A pale Nightmaren flew into the dungeon and landed, regarding the cells critically with dark blue eyes rimmed with an even darker purple. The figure strode forward and tapped on the wall of the special cell, smiling as it snicked fully into place, cutting off any further contact with Taiel and Doren.  
The Nightmaren turned to see Aaron, regarding him as a cat might eye a lame squirrel before losing interest and moving on, out of sight.  
Aaron shuddered. He hated seeing Nightmaren that acted like that after he had known Tier. A moment later, the pale Nightmaren reappeared, evidently having finished inspecting the cells. The pale figure glanced at Aaron again before gliding for the steps and almost colliding with Nightingale. The two exchanged a glance before the pale Nightmaren flushed faintly and moved on, back into the castle proper. Nightingale turned and stepped into the dungeons, walking over to Aaron.  
Aaron stood and walked to the bars, standing at attention and waiting to be spoken to. Nightingale blinked at the Dreamer's alertness then smirked, finding the situation amusing. "At ease, Aaron. You have a while longer to wait, I'm afraid." Aaron relaxed visibly, almost grinning at her comment before catching himself. He wouldn't let himself show her any warmness, not as long as they were in such a position. "What's the situation?"  
Nightingale glanced toward the steps as if afraid of being overheard. "Wizeman is preparing himself for you. Nobody knows what he has planned, but it may be similar to what he's planning for a couple of rebels that were brought in. Not pleasant, I'm sorry to say." Nightingale didn't sound sorry. It seemed more like she felt that she ought to feel sorry rather than actually feeling it.  
Aaron winced. "Wizeman can't actually kill me, can he? I mean, the only thing I really have to fear is losing my ability to dream, right?" He felt a little strange confiding in Nightingale like this, but her similarity to Molly made it a little easier, and her demeanor was friendly enough to allow the sentiment to remain. Nightingale hesitated, unable to hide her emotions before they flashed across her face. In that moment, she was unsure and afraid. Nightingale quickly recovered though. "I'm not sure. I don't think that he's going to try."  
Aaron was a little worried and curious at the same time. He never feared for his life, but he didn't want to lose this life, the life in this dream world either. "Do you have any idea what he's going to do?"  
Nightingale regarded Aaron with some unreadable emotion on her rounded features. She slowly shook her head.  
"Tier is stable." Nightingale abruptly changed the subject. "If we still have your cooperation, it can be brought back."  
Aaron nodded. "You have my full cooperation. I will follow the orders of Wizeman's lackies to the letter and you won't hear another peep out of me." He folded his arms, unhappy about having to say that. "I have your word that Tier will not be harmed again?"  
Nightingale nodded. "I can't promise that no one here will harm Tier. I can only assure you that Tier will be relatively safe for the time being. . . which is almost the same thing." The violet Nightmaren met Aaron's gaze. "Is that all?"  
Aaron glared. "I don't like that for reassurance. Put Tier into my cell with me if you won't give me something more concrete." He knew he wasn't in much of a position to be making demands, especially after his last was met with Tier being Gaoed, but he thought this was a fairly reasonable request.  
Nightingale was silent for a moment, considering. "That's not for me to decide. I'll have to pass your request along."  
Aaron stood for a few seconds before begrudgingly offering Nightingale his thanks. "Thank you." He couldn't deny she was being much more civil than many other Nightmaren would.  
Nightingale nodded and turned to go. "If that's all, I'll go speak to lord Reala now." She paused, then glanced back at Aaron. "I suppose your wish may be granted . . . if only to spare any further damage to medical equipment or staff. Your friend has quite a temper. . ." Smirking, Nightingale walked up the steps and out of sight.  
Aaron couldn't help but smirk a bit as well. He was glad Tier caused a little damage.

A short while later, Nightingale returned with a trio of well muscled Fourth Generations and indicated the cell block across from Aaron, turning to nod to the boy as the 'Maren set to work removing the divider between the two cells directly across from Aaron.  
Aaron watched them with curiosity, wondering what exactly they were doing. He guessed they were making two cells into one and planned to move him into that cell with Tier, or that they were just teasing him, or planning on moving something else entirely into the cells, and what that could be, he hadn't the foggiest idea.  
The Nightmaren removed the divider bars and spread straw across the bottom of the now enlarged cell until it looked like comfortable enough to accomodate an injured Nightmaren. As soon as that was done, they left.  
Nightingale turned to Aaron. "You'll have to settle for this. Lord Reala believes that the two of you together may be troublesome. He is however willing to bring you closer together."  
Aaron sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get to be as close to Tier as he had hoped. "My deepest gratitude. . ." It wasn't exactly clear from his tone of voice whether he was being sarcastic or whether he was serious. In actuality, he felt a little of both.  
Nightingale studied Aaron for a moment before opening the door to the enlarged cell and feeling the straw. The 'Maren had even added a couple of bales to act as seats or a bed. Satisfied, Nightingale turned back to Aaron just as a familiar voice snarled at the top of the steps. "Will you get your stupid loyal hands OFF of me! And no I will not quiet down, I want Aaron!" Aaron rushed to the bars, a huge smile on his face. "Tier! I'm here! Calm down, okay? Everything's going to be alright!"  
Tier came into view, being hauled by the healers from before. One now sported a bandaged arm and the other had a bit of a limp as they landed to maneuver Tier into the customized cell. The bandaged healer glared at Aaron. "You're so lucky that the Lady forbids us to kill that rebel. It bites!"  
Tier yelped as it was thrown into the cell and sprang for the door just as it was closed. "Yeah, well try to push me again and I'll get the other one!" It was being uncharacteristically bold. Aaron covered his mouth to hide his huge grin. As he spoke, he moved it for just a minute. "Tier, you're going to get us into trouble. . ."  
Tier sighed and fell more than sat onto one of the bales of hay. It couldn't resist razzing the healers as they left, though. Nightingale looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. "I'll . . . leave you alone. . ." She turned and flew up the steps in her haste to get away before she burst into laughter. Aaron smiled openly at Nightingale's seeming uncontrollable similarity to Molly. He hoped she was more like Molly than a Nightmaren.  
Tier sighed, sagging weakly now that there were no loyals to show off for. It fell onto its side, draped over the bale.  
"Tier . . . are you alright?" Aaron was a little worried that Tier was so weak after just having been so feisty. Tier groaned in response. "Y. . . yeah. . . I think. . ." It stayed in what had to be an awkward position, not moving a muscle. "I just feel . . . what's it you humans say when you run out of energy? Out . . . out of . . . out of gas. That's it. . ."  
Aaron looked quite concerned. He wondered for a second where Tier had heard that expression, but he didn't have much time to think about it before his thoughts moved back to Tier itself. "So much of your energy must be devoted to healing . . . I'm sorry . . . I should have given in sooner. . ."  
"Naw. . ." Tier closed its eyes weakly. "I . . . I flew." There was a triumphant note in the young Nightmaren's voice. The significance of Tier flying again only just struck Aaron as Tier itself pointed it out. "You did! I'm so used to Nightmaren flying, I'd forgotten that you couldn't! Tier, I'm glad you got your flight back."  
Tier mumbled something in response, half asleep. Aaron sat down at his cell bars, letting Tier rest and watching it to be sure it was okay. Tier had completely stopped moving after a few moments. The green and pink 'Maren lay silently and limply where it had fallen, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Aaron sat forward a little. "Tier?" He wanted to let it rest, but he wanted to be sure it was still alive as well. Tier showed no sign of having heard. "Tier!" Aaron called a little louder, starting to worry. Tier tensed slightly before relaxing again, but otherwise failed to respond. It was as if its body simply wasn't responding anymore. Aaron took that, at least, as a sign that it was still alive. He sat back a little, but kept watching it intently. At least he couldn't fall asleep, really.  
Several long moments passed and Tier didn't so much as take a breath as far as Aaron could tell. "Okay, you're going to have to do something, Tier. TIER!" Aaron looked for something to throw at it. His gaze fell on a few small pebbles, probably scratched free by the last desperate occupant of his cell. Tier tensed again, grimacing vaguely before relaxing again. Aaron grabbed a few of the pebbles to throw next time Tier started to worry him. Tier didn't seem to notice.  
Just for a test, Aaron lobbed one of them at Tier's horns. The pebble ricocheted off the ground and bounced lightly against one without getting any reaction. "Tier . . . you're really starting to freak me out. . . Give me some sign that I don't need to worry about you." Aaron suggested, worried. Tier didn't budge, unaware of its friend's concern.  
The pale Nightmaren entered again, gliding by slowly to check on the cells. Aaron stood up and poked his head out into the corridor toward the stairs up out of the dungeon, seeing the pale Nightmaren. "You! I think something's wrong with Tier. It won't talk and it's passed out."  
The Nightmaren blinked in surprise, then seemed to remember that humans could speak and turned to regard Aaron boredly. It seemed that this loyal had no interest in being helpful at the moment. Aaron, however, was not going to let it go without it checking on Tier and he threw one of the rocks at its head.  
The Nightmaren surprised Aaron by catching the rock in a slender hand, eyes darkening dangerously. Just when it seemed that the 'Maren would attack, Tier let out a pained whimper. The white Nightmaren turned to look, absently tossing the pebble back to Aaron before drifting closer to Tier. Aaron caught the pebble as best as he could, glad the thing was finally interested in helping.  
Tier had stiffened, failing to notice when the cell was opened and the pale Nightmaren drifted over. Tier didn't even wake when a pale hand was laid on its forehead. The guard's strange purple rimmed blue eyes blinked before focusing on Aaron. Aaron folded his arms. "Is it going to be alright?" The Nightmaren sighed, frustrated. "Do I look like a healer to you?" For such a cold and stern guard, the 'Maren had a surprisingly warm and soothing voice. In fact, it reminded Aaron of a certain purple friend of his. . . Aaron stared at it. "To be completely honest, I couldn't tell you. You don't look any different from the healers I saw before."  
The Nightmaren seemed to take offense, but was cut off by Nightingale returning. "What are you doing?" Her tone could have frozen lava. The guard stood at attention. "Lady Nightingale, the rebel's condition seems to be worsening." Nightingale scowled. "It's not. That rebel's been sedated to speed the healing process. Now get out of there before you inhale the sedatives." Surprised, the pale guard obeyed, coming to stand beside Nightingale after sealing the cell.  
"What kind of sedatives did you give it? It's out like a rock!" Aaron called out of his cell. Nightingale turned to regard Aaron firmly. "The kind that we needed to keep it from causing any further damage to itself or others. That Nightmaren is out of its microscopic mind!" Tier let out a small squeak as if part of it had heard and was trying to protest.  
"So, it's not in any danger?" Aaron looked concerned. Nightingale smiled, humoring him. "No." She turned to the guard. "Master Wizeman is ready for the rebels. Deliver the small one first, it will be easier to start with."

"I want to talk to Wizeman first!" Aaron blurted out. He wanted to give NiGHTS as much time as possible to rescue them. Nightingale regarded Aaron coldly. "You'll have your turn, Dreamer." She nodded to the guard.  
The white Nightmaren nodded back and turned to go to the special cell, opening it and shoving Doren roughly back before grabbing Taiel by an arm and yanking it out. Taiel came tumbling into the dim light, crying out with the pain of a lightly sprained arm and light that its eyes had not had time to adjust to.  
"Please, you have to let me talk to him first!" Aaron pleaded. He was dreadfully afraid for what would become of that Nightmaren if Wizeman were allowed to see it. The Nightmaren ignored him as Taiel tried desperately to save itself.  
The small icy blue, turquoise, and white Nightmaren tried to reach for the cell. "Doren, help!" Its eyes widened as the larger reddish brown Nightmaren turned away. Taiel's mouth worked, it was horrified. "Doren! DOREN!"  
Aaron turned away too, not being able to look at the poor thing being dragged away. He had told it that everything was going to be okay. He had lied to it.  
"DOREN!" Taiel's screams echoed shrilly through the dungeons as it was dragged away. Nightingale smirked as she resealed the cell, locking Doren away again. Alone this time. Aaron glared at Nightingale, able to turn back as Taiel was no longer in the corridor. "That's so cold. . ."  
"Ung. . . " Tier stirred, rousing at the familiar voices and screams. "T . . . Tai. . ." Nightingale smiled at Tier. "The same thing will happen to that one if you go back on your word. Remember that." Tier's eyes widened as it fought to wake up completely. "Taiel!"  
Aaron looked very upset at the thoughts of Tier being harmed and of his going back on his word. "Don't doubt me. I will honor my word." Tier let out a pained whimper, but not for itself this time. "Tai . . . oh no." It regained some of its earlier energy, glaring fiercely at Nightingale. "You're all monsters!"  
Nightingale laughed. "You're a dream monster too, Tier. Or had you forgotten that?" She grinned as that reminder effectively silenced the younger 'Maren.  
Aaron leaned against his wall, sighing loudly. "Was there ever anything I could have done to save that poor Nightmaren? It trusted me when I told it that NiGHTS would save it. . ." Tier looked incredibly pained. It and Taiel were cousins, created from the same batch. The same Generation. "Tai. . ." Tier wilted, despairing.  
Nightingale sighed. "You couldn't do anything. And you won't be able to help the other one when its turn comes either." She turned to leave. "What . . . what's going to happen to them?" Aaron asked, even though he knew the answer. "I don't know." Nightingale replied without looking back, ascending the steps. Tier had collapsed, fists clenched.

Taiel cried out as it was marched into Wizeman's chamber and pushed into the center. A dim glow lit up underfoot, and the little Nightmaren glanced down, realizing to its horror that it was standing in one of Wizeman's hands.  
"Welcome home, Taiel." Wizeman spoke in a deceptively gentle voice. And then the hand closed. Energy flared and engulfed the Sixth Generation, illuminating the darkness.  
Taiel's screams died quickly as the entity that emitted them was slowly replaced by darkness.

Tier was curled in a ball on the floor of its cell, sobbing in the tearless fashion of all true Nightmaren.  
Aaron sat on the floor of his cell, staring forward. That Nightmaren was dead now. He promised it that NiGHTS would rescue it, but he didn't. NiGHTS didn't come. He held back tears as he envisioned Taiel's last thoughts about the human dreamer lying to it. He hoped NiGHTS would come for the other before it was too late.  
Tier's broken sobs were the only sound as the Nightmaren grieved. Nightingale sighed from her spot at the top of the steps, peering back downstairs.  
"Tier. . .? I won't let them hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep anything from happening to you." Aaron covered his ears and pulled his knees up to his chest, finally back in his dreamer's pajamas. He prayed hard that his promise to Tier wouldn't be made into another lie by Wizeman.  
Tier looked up at Aaron's words. "I . . . I know. . ." The green and pink 'Maren whimpered. "But . . . Taiel. . ." Aaron didn't look up. He couldn't look Tier in the eye. "I know. . . I know. . ." Instead, he looked to the side, at Nightingale standing on the stairway. "How long are you going to stand there and watch it cry. . . ?"  
Nightingale blinked, surprised that Aaron had seen her. She was astonished and confused by such misery. Being captured and locked away hadn't upsetted either Aaron or Tier, but when a worthless rebel was placed in danger, both became furious and pained. The violet Nightmaren couldn't understand.  
Nightingale rose and stepped down into the dungeon. "Would you rather I gloated?" Her tone was soft and bitter. Aaron shook his head, keeping to his spot on the ground. "No. I thought you would feel compassion . . . call me a fool, but I keep expecting you to react like Molly would."  
Nightingale sighed and turned away. "Well, you're in for a shock. I am NOT Molly." She blinked at a choked whimper and whirled on Tier. "And for crying out loud, will you SHUT UP!"  
Tier gasped, shocked out of its grief by the cruel shout. Aaron winced at the shout and sighed. "No, you're not. Don't worry. I won't make that mistake again." He looked over at Tier, trying to give it a reassuring glance. Tier looked stunned, trembling violently. "She won't hurt you, Tier. Don't be afraid." He smiled at it as best as he could, though anyone could probably see the worry in his eyes.  
Nightingale nodded, calming down. "Right. We do have a deal, after all. . ." She walked over to Tier, then blinked. "Hm?" Nightingale grabbed the bars as Tier began to wilt. "Tier, lie down. You're going to faint." Tier sank onto its side. "Sh . . . shushyp . . . poo. . ." Aaron stood, becoming concerned. "Shushypoo? Tier, are you okay?" Tier nodded, laying on its side. "Molls saysitto. . . me. . . " Nightingale opened the cell and calmly placed a hand over Tier's mouth. "A lot. And I don't blame her. Look, right now talking's a bad idea. Nobody wants you to get any worse so relax and concentrate on healing." Tier blinked, not fighting back.  
Nightingale smiled from where she was kneeling, then covered Tier's eyes, beaming when it obediently closed its eyes in response. She turned to Aaron and her gaze hardened. "Compassion has its time and place, Aaron." She gave Tier a gentle pat then stood up, walking out and closing the cell as she prepared to leave.  
Aaron blinked, a little confused. One minute she was angry for being compared to Molly and the next she was acting just like her. He didn't know when to expect compassion from her and when to expect . . . Nightmaren from her. "I don't understand you. . ." Nightingale looked over at Aaron again. "You ARE only human . . . I'm sure there's a lot that you don't understand." She seemed to be missing his point.  
Aaron sighed and looked away. "I suppose you're right . . . Any idea if Wizeman will be getting to me before I wake up?" Nightingale shrugged. "It hardly matters. If you do wake up you'll come back."  
Aaron sighed. "I know it doesn't matter to you all very much, but I'd like to be able to go through a full day without worrying my head off about going back to sleep." Nightingale smiled unexpectedly. "Such is humanity."  
Aaron wasn't exactly satisfied with that answer, but he couldn't argue with it either. Defeated, he just sat back down and laid back. "This is the most boring nightmare I've ever had. . . "  
Nightingale smirked. "Hmph. Humans are worthless. You exist to support the Nightmare, you just don't know it." "The Nightmare owes its very existence to humans, and humans do not require the Nightmare to survive. Who is the weaker of the two?" Aaron grinned a little, but was still staring up at the ceiling of his cell.  
Nightingale laughed. "You're so naieve! And if you never suffered nightmares, if life was all sweetness and light, what then? What would you have to look forward to? What would you be?" The Nightmaren leaned closer. "You would be nothing without a Nightmare to nourish your darker side. Trust me on this one. I know."  
"A dark side is the last thing welcome in my psyche. Even if I can't avoid it, I don't have to like it." Aaron propped himself up on his elbow. "And I don't have to let it rule me. I am the ruler of my darker side." Though Aaron may have sounded confident in this assertion, it may not have been entirely true. He had seen his darker side in control when his Innocence and Wisdom had been lost to Nightmare and all he had left was his Bravery.

Nightingale wilted melodramatically, lifting a slender hand to her forehead. "You hate me! Oh boo hoo! Boo hoo WHO cares!" She laughed. "You're fooling yourself, but I'll allow you to enjoy your misguided sense of righteousness while you can. . ." The violet Nightmaren chuckled before heading out.  
Aaron tried to maintain his composure in the face of being laughed at, but it was difficult and it showed that he was a little upset at her accusations. He did call after her on her way out, however, "I don't hate you," and said nothing more.  
Nightingale didn't seem to hear but paused at the top of the steps, looking down. "You will." She answered under her breath, then took flight and headed for her own lair.  
Aaron blinked, wondering what she meant by that. He hoped dearly that his deal would not be altered. He would never forgive himself if Tier came to harm.

Meanwhile, NiGHTS was speaking to Jesse. He had been surprised to find a loyal Nightmaren so eager to leave.  
A smarter Nightmaren might have become suspicious or refused to associate with a traitor such as Jesse.  
NiGHTS was fairly smart, but he had never mastered being very suspicious. Now he was hovering alertly in Spring Valley, watching the Fourteenth Generation Nightmaren intently. NiGHTS had taken Palis and Drem to Picusha to be cared for.  
"So we're safe enough now. What do you want to do now?" The purple Nightmaren smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. Jesse looked around nervously, almost expecting Reala or Jackle or maybe even something worse to pop up and snatch it up and take it back to Wizeman to be punished. "A-are you sure it's safe. . .? What if they don't like me?"  
NiGHTS chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about that, we're rebels for a reason. The others will like you." Jesse tried to smile a little, but its scared expression was quick to return. "Wh-what if someone finds me?"  
NiGHTS drew himself up to his full height. "If they mean you harm, they'll regret it. I don't take kindly to my friends being threatened."  
Jesse's smile was wider and remained much longer this time, glad that NiGHTS considered it to be his friend. But it didn't take long for the thought of friends to remind it of Janus. "Oh . . . no . . . what about Janus? I never told it I was leaving. I . . . I wanted it to come with me. . ."  
NiGHTS sobered. "Oh . . . I see. You're not the first to leave a loved one behind. Most of us have." He looked back in the direction of Nightmare, wondering what Reala was doing at that moment. Jesse furrowed its brow, looking a little pained. "What if it hates me for leaving it. . .?"  
NiGHTS was still thinking of Reala. "No one could hate their twin." He stated passionately, hoping that that was somehow true for his.  
"I would have been sad if Janus left me . . . I . . . I never even asked it if it wanted to come. . ." Jesse found itself feeling like a grand heel. It had been so selfish in wanting to get away from what it felt was an undesirable situation, it forgot to consider the one Nightmaren who made the situation that much more bearable.  
NiGHTS watched Jesse quietly for a few moments before speaking. What does Janus look like? Maybe it can be persuaded to come." Jesse floated up into the air a little so that NiGHTS could see it well. "Like me, only it has different colors. Where I'm darker, it's lighter, and where I'm lighter, it's darker."  
"Something like Terrace and Tier. . ." NiGHTS noted to himself, still feeling guilty for yelling at Tier. He promised himself that he'd free his friends. Jesse's attention seemed to be drawn away from its twin, if only temporarily, when NiGHTS mentioned Terrace. "I know Terrace."  
NiGHTS looked at Jesse. "Terrace's twin, Tier has been captured along with a dreamer who it's bonded to." Jesse's eyes widened. "I was trying to help two Nightmaren who got captured before you found me!"  
NiGHTS blinked in surprise. "A reddish brown one that takes after Reala, and a turquoise Sixth Generation!"  
Jesse sank back to the ground. "Well . . . I didn't actually see them. They were in the special cell, and I couldn't get them out." NiGHTS sagged. "The special cell. . . " He couldn't keep the dismay out of his voice, that was a cel lthat blocked the senses and drove Nightmaren insane! Jesse looked a little worried. "Can't we help them?" NiGHTS nodded. "I intend to."

Tier had been unconscious for hours when it finally stirred in its cell, groaning.  
Aaron, on the other hand, had been staring at the ceiling of his cell the whole time. Hearing Tier's groan, he propped himself up on an elbow. "Tier?" he called to it.  
Tier seemed dissatisfied with the greeting, and tried again, groaning a bit louder and more dramatically. When Aaron still failed to panic and call out in concern, Tier propped itself up. "I said . . ." And Tier let out a very loud, very long fake groan, desperate to be fussed over. Aaron did not look impressed. "Tier. . ."  
Tier quieted at the gentle reprimand, grumbling under its breath and flopping again. Aaron grinned. "I'm glad you're okay." He hoped it would cheer up a little, at least. Tier blinked, then abruptly turned and scrambled to the bars. "Aaron! Is . . . is . . . it true. . .? Tai. . .!" Tier whimpered as it remembered the night's events so far.  
Aaron winced and dropped back to the floor, slipping off his elbow. He stood up, his face still bearing that grimace. "Yeah . . . It is true . . . I'm so sorry, Tier . . . I tried to save it, but they wouldn't listen to me." Tier's eyes widened in horror before it turned and sagged with its back against the bars. "No. . . " The young 'Maren whispered to itself.  
Aaron didn't know how to console it. He had no idea what it was like to lose a friend to premature death, and frankly, had no desire to know.  
Footsteps on the stairs told them that Nightingale was returning. The violet Nightmaren stepped into view, ignoring the captives in favor of the pale 'Maren behind her. "Move it along, we don't have all night."  
Aaron wondered just who this pale Nightmaren he kept seeing down here was. He didn't remember it from his previous venture into Nightmare, but there were probably thousands of Nightmaren who he'd never seen before.  
He moved to the front of his cell so that he could watch them. Tier followed Aaron's example, watching weakly from its place on the floor.  
Nightingale smirked as the white Nightmaren glided down, guiding a smaller figure. The turquoise figure was as silent and lifeless as a balloon, being gently guided without ever seeming aware of its surroundings. It was as if no mind existed behind those half lidded, dull blue eyes.  
Aaron looked a little confused at first as to who the little Nightmaren was, but he soon recognized it as Taiel, the one who they had taken away before. He was actually astonished that the poor thing wasn't dead. No smile could be brought to his face, however, because he could see that there was no life in its eyes. "What did Wizeman do to it?" Aaron demanded.  
Tier tried to leap to its feet, a maneuver that was spoiled by its legs giving out. "Taiel!" It glared at Nightingale when Taiel failed to acknowledge its name. Nightingale shook her head. "Master Wizeman simply perfected a flawed specimen. He's done it a favor."  
Aaron glared at Nightingale. "Why did you bring it here? I can't believe you think you're being sympathetic by showing it to Tier. Why are you torturing it like this? You said it wouldn't be harmed, and I expect that to include mental abuse as well!"  
"I am under orders. I'm afraid this is out of my hands." Nightingale didn't look at all happy about the situation, but gestured to her companion. The white Nightmaren guided the catatonic Taiel into a cell and left it there, floating lifelessly in place. Tier strained to see from its cell.  
Aaron was less angry with her when he found that she didn't bring it here on her own, but he was definitely still irritated. "Perfect, indeed. What purpose does it serve Wizeman now?"  
Nightingale shrugged, wondering that herself but not about to admit her doubts. "Give it time." She turned to the pale Nightmaren again. "Fetch the other one." Aaron gritted his teeth. "Can't you . . . delay this or something?" He looked to the pale white Nightmaren. "You. You don't really want this to happen, do you?"  
Nightingale glared as the other 'Maren hesitated at Aaron's words. "What are you waiting for? Fetch the rebel! Do I need to explain the procedure to you!" The white Nightmaren stiffened and flew to the special cell, opening it again.

Aaron tried to pay special attention to how the Nightmaren opened the cell, just in case he might be able to figure it out, and just in case he might have the need to know in the future.  
The Nightmaren appeared to say something before the door slid open. Doren winced as the cell was opened, then gritted its teeth defiantly, puffing up in preparation for a fight Nightingale chuckled. "I wouldn't misbehave Do try to set a good example for your friend. . . " She indicated the comatose Taiel. Doren's eyes widened as the pupils contracted. Its mouth worked as it took in the sight of its companion. "There has to be a way to save it . . . and you," Aaron tried to reassure Doren.  
Doren clenched both fists, baring its fangs at Nightingale. "You monsters!" Nightingale looked at Tier. "Oh, so THAT'S where you get it from!" Tier growled angrily in response.  
"Where he gets what?" Aaron questioned. "Its will to survive and disgust with barbarism? I know that surely didn't come from Wizeman."  
Doren abruptly shoved the white Nightmaren aside and flew to Taiel's cell. "Taiel!" It blinked when Taiel didn't so much as blink. "TAIEL!"  
Nightingale made a face. "Please stop embarrassing yourself. It's painful to watch. . ." She gestured to the white 'Maren, who flew over to grab Doren securely.  
"What if that was you?" Aaron called to the white Nightmaren. "What if it was your twin? How eager would you be if it was you being dragged off to Wizeman?"  
The white Nightmaren looked at Aaron and the purple rims to its eyes seemed to diminish slightly before it stiffened. "I . . . have no twin." The 'Maren winced at a harsh shout from Nightingale. "Be silent! Do as I say, you forgotten reject, or I'll put you back!"  
The white Nightmaren sighed and shoved Doren forward, forcing it up the steps. Doren looked back at Taiel, then met Aaron's gaze. Its own cherry eyes softened with reluctant acceptance before it bowed its head, allowing itself to be led away.  
Aaron's eyes were filled with remorse as they met Doren's. He did not understand how Nightingale could have such a strong duality to her personality. He also couldn't help but wonder why the white Nightmaren didn't have a twin. He hoped that it would come back later, and without Nightingale in tow.

Doren didn't fight as it was positioned in Wizeman's palm, silently bracing itself for the worst.  
Wizeman lifted his creation. "Is there no fight left in you, Doren?" Doren closed its eyes. It had plenty of fight left, but it knew when it was beaten. And besides that, Doren had always been faithful. It had only left Nightmare in order to stay close to its twin, Palis.  
Wizeman knew all of this and seemed somehow disappointed by the lack of thrashing and screaming.  
"So be it." The hand closed. Doren bit back a cry and fell into darkness.

Tier threw itself against the cell door for the fifteenth time, causing more damage to itself than to the door. "Open! Open! OPEN!" The green and pink Nightmaren shrieked angrily, crying as it struggled to break free.  
Aaron shouted, starting to be very worried about Tier's physical well being in addition to its mental health. "TIER! Stop it, right now!"  
Tier gave the door one more hit before falling to its knees, crying. Nearby, Taiel hung motionless in its cell.  
"Tier! We'll find a way to save it! Please . . . just . . . don't cry any more. . ." Aaron was holding back tears himself now. He couldn't bear to see Tier like this any more, and it was starting to grate on his soul.  
Tier looked at Aaron, its eyes filled with trust. It quieted but failed to answer.  
Aaron felt as though Tier's trusting eyes were stabbing him and he looked away. He felt as though he were already breaking Tier's trust and that he was telling it things that were untrue just to get it to stop crying. Maybe that was what he was doing after all. Maybe there was no hope in this situation. Maybe Tier would spend the rest of its life here, as Wizeman's bargaining chip to keep him under his control.  
Tier's head shot up as if it were hearing something that Aaron couldn't. A moment later, a hazy figure flickered briefly into view nearby before blinking out. Aaron jumped back a little, a bit wary of the strange flickering. "Tier, what was that?" Tier rubbed its eyes even though Nightmaren couldn't shed tears. It was a habit it had gotten from the humans. "M . . . Molls. . . ." Tier hiccupped. "She's trying to come back. . ."  
A smile flashed across Aaron's face, but it faded. "Why is she coming here?" He looked at Tier and what he should have already realized dawned on him. They would appear where Tier was. "Oh no . . . They'll get her too!"  
Tier's eyes widened again as yet another horrible thought was presented to it. "No!" Aaron kicked himself mentally for saying that aloud. Tier looked around wildly, seeing no other figured trying to materialize. As a purple figure stepped into the room, Tier turned excitedly. "Molls. . . !" It stopped short, realizing that it was only Nightingale, come to check on them.  
Nightingale blinked, borrowing Molly's confused or bewildered expression as she turned to see Tier. "Hm?" Tier turned away, sulking. "Nevermind, I thought it was someone who mattered. . ." Aaron tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Nightingale when Tier lashed out at her like that. He wished that she didn't remind him so much of Molly so that he could make himself hate her. He had such trouble with hating . . . it seemed he really couldn't make himself hate anyone.  
Nightingale blinked at Tier before turning questioningly to Aaron. "She was here." The violet Nightmaren stated blandly, having sensed her other half briefly. "Who was here?" Aaron played dumb. Nightingale sighed. "You know who I mean, Aaron. The one who matters." She shot a stern glance at Tier, who ignored her.  
Aaron sighed. "Oh really? I didn't see anyone. Where is she now?" Nightingale glared at the boy. "Probably in her room, being afraid of the dark. . ." She smirked at Tier's loyal growl. The Sixth Generation Nightmaren wouldn't allow "Its" humans to be harmed or insulted.  
"There's nothing there in the dark that isn't there in the light..." Aaron recited the old reassurance that parnents tell their frightened children. Nightingale considered, then smiled darkly. "Yeah? Well that's where you're wrong." She smirked, then looked up as Doren drifted in, looking dazed. The white 'Maren followed closely. Aaron looked away, not willing to watch it be dragged in like Taiel was.  
Nightingale blinked in alarm. "Why are you able to move yourself!" She glanced at the still motionless Taiel before regarding the conscious Doren in shock. Doren narrowed its eyes and shouldered past Nightingale, landing by Taiel and studying it. Aaron blinked, looking back when he heard Nightingale. "What? Doren?"  
Nightingale drifted backwards, alarmed. "What is this!" The white Nightmaren hurried over, catching Nightingale from behind. "It emerged like this. Wi . . . Master Wizeman ordered me to bring it here and leave it with the other one." Doren turned to look at the loyals, waiting with a mocking smirk.  
"Doren, are you okay?" Aaron looked genuinely concerned for the Nightmaren, whatever he may have felt toward it earlier when they were arguing. Doren's now red gaze snapped onto Aaron, hostile and cold. Tier pulled itself onto its feet. "A . . . Aaron. . ." It fretted, not liking Doren's strange behavior. Aaron was very disturbed as well by Doren's crimson stare. "Doren. . .? Is that even you. . .?" Doren smirked, folding its arms. "Last time I checked, Dreamer." It turned to bark at Nightingale. "Shouldn't you be doing something!" Nightingale looked shocked, clearly not wanting to come near Doren.  
Nightingale growled, scowling to hide her insecurity as she in turn turned on the white Nightmaren. "You! Don't just stand there, lock this fool away with its companion!" She drifted back as the lesser 'Maren nodded and approached Doren.  
Doren gave a good imitation of Reala's smirk as it allowed itself to be placed into the cell and locked in with the still unresponsive Taiel.  
Tier whimpered, not liking this turn of events at all. Was it really safe from that fate? The green and pink Nightmaren looked worriedly at Aaron, then took a breath. Aaron had promised that Tier would be safe. And Tier trusted Aaron. That settled, Tier turned to glared at Nightingale and the white Nightmaren.  
Aaron was a little speechless. He was trying to reason it out in his head what Wizeman could have done to them to make them act this way. "Is . . . there any word on when Wizeman will want to see me. . .?" He was trying to ignore Doren and Taiel for the moment. Nightingale looked at Aaron. "Soon, I would imagine. Now that the rebels are out of the way." She glanced at Tier before shaking her head. "You turn will come soon enough."  
Aaron hoped that she was talking to him. He didn't like the way she looked at Tier before she said that. Tier didn't like it either and shrank a little as Nightingale turned to leave. The white Nightmaren regarded Doren nervously before drifting out, patting the bars on Tier's cell briefly.  
Aaron called after the white Nightmaren, hoping to keep it in the cellblock without Nightingale. "What's your name?" The 'Maren glanced briefly at Aaron, looking uncertain before continuing out. "Wait!" Aaron called again. "Stay for a minute." Tier sat down heavily on a bale of hay as the guard gave a slight head shake and left. Tier had a frightened look on its face. Doren smirked from its cell, leaning casually against the wall and staring intently at Aaron.  
Aaron looked puzzled. He wondered just why the white Nightmaren should be so scared to be in Nightmare. "Tier, do you know that white Nightmaren?" Aaron tried his best to keep his gaze away from Doren's.  
Tier shook its head, too frightened to speak. Aaron considered. "I don't know what to think of it. I don't think it wants to be here . . . it looks afraid. You've never met it before?" He hoped Tier would calm down after hearing Aaron speak so casually.  
Tier looked miserable, shaking its head again. Doren gave a soft chuckle. "You're wasting your time. That runt's too scared stupid to tell you anything." Aaron ignored Doren. He didn't want to talk to it. Doren seemed amused by Aaron's coldness. "It isn't healthy for Dreamers to be curious about Nightmaren. . ."  
Aaron muttered, "It isn't natural for Nightmaren to be concerned with the health of Dreamers." Tier stiffened, looking hurt as it overheard. "Ah . . ." The green and pink Nightmaren blinked, then sighed, dropping its gaze. Aaron winced. "Tier . . . I didn't mean you. . ." Tier didn't answer, studying its oversized feet intently. It was becoming more and more afraid. Aaron massaged his temples. Today was not going his way at all. . .

"NiGHTS, the Nightopians have given us an all clear." A sunny orange Nightmaren stated proudly, landing in front of NiGHTS and Jesse. "We can probably go home with no further trouble, sir."  
NiGHTS nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Irihi. Let's wait a while longer just to be safe. Nightopians tend to leap to conclusions. . ."  
Irihi nodded and flew off. NiGHTS turned to Jesse. "You may get to see the real camp. Do you like that idea?"  
A huge smile spilt Jesse's face from horn to horn. It looked thrilled. "Yes, sir!" NiGHTS laughed. "Allright then. Come on, let's see if Palis is well enough to fly yet." The purple Nightmaren started toward the makeshift healer's tent. Jesse darted after him, staying close in tow.  
NiGHTS smiled as he entered the tent, glad that it was largely empty. The rebel healer, Picusha glided expectantly over, ignoring NiGHTS but fixing a stern scowl on Jesse. Jesse shrunk away behind NiGHTS like a scolded puppy, its horns flat against its head. It peered out from between his legs up at Picusha.  
NiGHTS blinked at Jesse before stepping forward and to one side. "It's okay, this is Picusha, our healer. Picusha, this is . . . uh. . ." NiGHTS blinked then turned to Jesse. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten your name. . ."  
Jesse was looking around for some kind of cover, seeming to be rather intimidated. "Uh-uhm . . . I'm . . . Jesse. . ." NiGHTS beamed. "Jesse." He finished happily. Picusha looked Jesse over before nodding. It still didn't feel inclined to speak, so NiGHTS did the talking. "Is Palis feeling well enough to move? We've been given the all clear to return to camp."  
Picusha scowled, but nodded and walked over to a small cot in the back, ending the one sided conversation. Jesse did not know what to think of the healer. Even the healers in Nightmare talked. As if sensing Jesse's thoughts, NiGHTS smiled. "Don't let Picusha get to you, it suffered some trauma a while ago and doesn't speak anymore. Picusha doesn't mean to be cold." Jesse tried to smile a little. "I . . . I'm sorry." NiGHTS smiled. "Don't be, Picusha's just fine and we're all helping it." He looked up. "Ah, here comes Palis."  
Palis took a few steps before gliding over to NiGHTS, anxious. "NiGHTS, did i hear you say something about moving back to the camp? That'll take too long! Meanwhile, Doren and Taiel. . ." NiGHTS became firm. "And Tier and Aaron. They're trapped in Nightmare as well now."  
Palis quieted, upset. NiGHTS nodded. "I'm as anxious to go back as you are, Palis. But we lack the numbers right now. Without knowing how to get straight to our friends without fighting, there isn't much that we can do besides wait."  
Jesse found itself frozen. It knew exactly how to get to the cell. It knew all of the best ways to get into Nightmare without anyone seeing; it had spend a good deal of its life avoiding other Nightmaren. But, it couldn't seem to force itself to overcome its nerves and speak up.  
No matter how much it wanted to help them, it could not force itself to volunteer to go back to Nightmare so soon.  
Unaware of Jesse's dilemma, NiGHTS patted Palis reassuringly on the shoulder. "We'll get them back, Palis."  
Palis nodded uncertainly. NiGHTS nodded, then smiled at Jesse. "I'm going to help the others start to pack up. You're welcome to get to know everyone if you like. They all saw you come in with me, so you'll be fine." NiGHTS winked reassuringly and flew toward a few tables and crates that were being monitored by a few younger Nightmaren. Jesse tried to speak up again, but once more found itself unable. It did not want to be left alone without NiGHTS, but now that it found itself in that situation, it decided that it would be best to try to become acquainted and comfortable with some of the other rebels.  
Palis glanced unhappily at Jesse. "NiGHTS brought you back from Nightmare?" Palis had of course been unconscious for most of the trip back to the camp. Jesse nodded in response, scooting a little closer to Palis, having found someone new to latch onto.  
Palis blinked at Jesse's clingyness, then smiled weakly. It was accustomed to Taiel tagging along all the time and wanting to be close. Out of habit, Palis placed a hand lightly on Jesse's backside. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Jesse smiled, at once feeling comfortable with Palis. It floated up to shoulder level on the larger Nightmaren, ready to go. "Okay."

Tier groaned and flopped backwards off of its haybale for the fifth time, restless. "Aaron, you couldn't dream me up a harmonica or something, could you?" Tier chose to ignore the fact that Nightmaren lacked lips, were are essential for harmonica playing.  
Aaron blinked. "Actually, I might." He closed his eyes, imagining Tier playing the harmonica and grinned, happy for the diversion. He hoped it would work.  
Tier blinked in alarm as it was caught up in a brief flurry of dream energy. It calmed when it was left unharmed, but holding a vibrant green harmonica with pink highlights. "Hm, you have a good eye for color."  
Aaron laughed out loud, something he had not done in a long while. "Tier, I'm glad you're here with me." He bit his lip after he said that. "Well . . . you know what I mean."  
Tier lowered the harmonica to fix its gentle, minty gaze on Aaron. It smiled warmly. "I'm happy to be with you, Aaron."  
Doren made a rude noise. "Aww, quit it. You're giving me cavities!" Aaron stuck his tongue out at Doren. "You don't have any teeth." Doren bared its fangs in response. Like all Nightmaren, it was perfectly capable of showing as many teeth, or as few as it desired.  
Aaron rolled his eyes. "I stand corrected. . ." Doren chuckled, closing its mouth in satisfaction. It seemed to be a little more like its old self. At least to the best of Aaron's knowledge.  
"What did Wizeman do to you, Doren?" Aaron wondered if Doren would tell him the truth, or anything at all, but he had to ask. Doren smirked. "Planning on running back to NiGHTS with Wizeman's latest plans? Is that it?" It ignored Tier's soft growl.  
Aaron looked a little confused. "I will not run anywhere. I promised to cooperate to secure Tier's safety, and as long as Tier is in danger, Wizeman can count me as one of his loyals. If he would have let Tier go when I asked, I might have had to serve him forever . . . I guess I'm glad he left me with the chance to escape through a loophole."  
Doren studied Aaron. "Hmph, Wizeman's right not to trust a Dreamer. You? Loyal? You'll be back to waging war against the real Nightmaren as soon as the chance arises." Aaron grinned. "I'll keep the letter of my word. But I have no desire to serve Wizeman."  
Doren glanced away as if bored. "Well there you are, then. With that attitude, of course you're not trusted. And those self righteous thoughts are more likely to get your friends hurt than help you." Something seemed to occur to the reddish brown Nightmaren and it turned to sneer cruelly at Aaron. "Then again, you weren't very helpful to Taiel or myself, or maybe you're just choosy about your friends. . ." Doren blinked as it was cut off by an angry shout from Tier. "That's enough!"  
Tier snarled, trying to get a glimpse of Doren. "You've forgotten what friends even are, don't you DARE accuse Aaron of failing as a friend!" Doren seemed surprised, then looked over at Aaron as he spoke.  
"I tried to extend my protection to you and Taiel, but they were loathe to keep Tier from harm in the first place. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you, but keep in mind. I'm just a self-righteous dreamer." Aaron went back to the corner of his cell, no longer in the mood for conversation.  
Doren gave Aaron an odd look, then tried to get a glimpse of Tier, who was still seething. Lacking Aaron's part in the discussion, the two Nightmaren began a sort of verbal sparring.  
Doren huffed. "Don't accuse him, huh? I don't know what a friend is? Do YOU know then, you little reject!" Tier winced at the insult, then bristled. "I have more friends than you ever will. . ." Doren laughed. "Nightopians and a couple of dysfunctional Dreamers!" "SHUT UP!" Tier shrieked, panting with the exertion of staying angry when it was still recovering from its injuries. "Just shut up! You . . . you don't know anything!"  
Aaron slowly stood up and walked quite calmly to the point in his cell closest to Doren and looked it straight in the eyes. To another human, he would have looked rather intimidating. "Don't ever talk about my friend that way again."  
Tier looked over at Aaron, glassy eyed. "Aaron. . ." Doren made a face. "I hate to break it to you, but you're hardly friends. You use Tier for transport and protection, but what does it get in return? Maybe I don't know what friends are, but I do know that friendship isn't one sided."  
Aaron glanced at Tier and smiled. "You're right, you don't know anything about friendship. I don't use Tier. Tier protects me because we're friends, we're not friends because Tier protects me." Tier nodded weakly. "I came here on my own, nobody made me follow Aaron . . . and I'd do it again, even if it meant getting in worse trouble. . ." Tier's voice trembled slightly. It meant what it said, but was afraid of the possibility nonetheless.  
Doren was silent, unable to think of a way to undermine the two friends' feelings. It simply watched.  
Aaron's smile widened. He was quite happy to hear Tier say that. "Of all of the people in the world I could end up locked in a dungeon in Nightmare with, you're the best, Tier." He chuckled a little at the absurdity of what he just said. Tier giggled softly, looking tired but otherwise okay. "Let's not plan on repeating the experience. . ." "You've got a deal." Aaron smiled.   
Doren blinked. "What makes you so sure that you'll get the chance?" Tier blinked in response, then smiled at Aaron. "I guess . . . because we've gotten out of worse situations before. . ." Aaron nodded, confirming it. "It's true. We've overcome death, even. This is nothing."  
Tier flushed, not liking the reminder. Doren leaned into the bars of its cell. "I know the story, so spare me the flashback. . ." "  
Will Taiel ever . . . come back to its senses?" Aaron wondered aloud, hoping Doren might know the answer since it was already seemingly back to its old self. Doren glanced at Taiel, who was still floating limply in place. "Like it matters." Tier growled softly from its haybale, too worn out to do more.  
Aaron glared at Doren and sighed, just flopping down onto the floor of his cell, bored but anxious to know what was going to happen.  
The white Nightmaren returned and anded in front of Aaron's cell, unlocking it. "Wizeman's ready for you." Aaron jumped up, almost a little excited to finally find out what Wizeman wanted with him. "Alright, let's be going then."  
He was thrilled to finally catch the white nightmaren alone. Maybe now he could get some information out of it.  
The Nightmaren gave Aaron an odd look, what kind of dreamer WANTED to see Wizeman? "Er, right . . . come on."  
Aaron had promised cooperation, and that's what he was going to give them. He was not going to have another episode with a Gao. He followed the Nightmaren out of his cell and up the stairs. "What's your name?" Aaron asked, hoping to finally get an answer.  
"Lumis." The white Nightmaren stated bluntly. Aaron smiled. "Lumis means 'light.' Did you know that?"  
Lumis paused and blinked at Aaron, surprised by the comment. "What?"  
Aaron stopped with it, explaining what he said. "The word Lumis means light in some old language nobody speaks any more. You didn't know then. I wonder why Wizeman chose that name for you."  
Aaron pondered a twin for Lumis should have been black and called Umbra. It was a logical juxtaposition, and Wizeman seemed to enjoy such mismatches.  
Lumis considered, then shrugged. "I see. It doesn't mean that my name is related to a human word though. . ." Lumis looked doubtful, not sure how true that was. Why would Wizeman name a Nightmaren after the light? Aaron shrugged. "What is it related to? How does Wizeman choose names for you all, anyway?" Aaron wondered aloud, neither really to Lumis nor to himself, nor to anyone in particular.

They came to Wizeman's doorway and Lumis paused to frown sternly at Aaron. "Nothing personal Dreamer, but in you go!" In a gesture reminiscent of NiGHTS' playfulness, Lumis twirled Aaron into the room so that he was in danger of losing his balance. In a less playful gesture, the white Nightmaren lifted an oversized foot and booted the Dreamer onto the floor.  
Aaron grunted as he hit the ground, rather unappreciative of Lumis's sudden roughness. He tried to get to his feet and regain his composure as quickly as possible, and stood at attention as he had when Nightingale first came into the dungeon after he had pledged to cooperate fully.  
A softly glowing eye materialized, followed by five others hovering in the background. "You've caused some trouble, boy." Wizeman's deceptively gentle voice echoed eerily as his six hands came into focus, one for each eye. "Yes, sir," Aaron replied almost professionally. He wasn't going to lie to Wizeman, not after promising his cooperation.  
There were still a few things he would not divulge, not even to save Tier or himself. The wellbeing of the rebels as a whole outweighed his own feelings and physical safety, as well as Tier's alone.  
Wizeman regarded Aaron silently for a moment before all six hands came together to enclose him in a tight box. "You will not trouble me again." Wizeman seemed to be preparing for something.  
Aaron was beginning to worry. It did not appear that Wizeman was going to drill him or interrogate him. It was starting to look like he just wanted to kill him. Aaron hoped it was not possible.  
He tried his best to keep still and not to cower, but as much as he tried to remain completely devoid of emotion, fear shone in his face.  
Wizeman lifted his hands, then opened them to reveal Aaron. "Now."  
Several shadowy forms swept past before sweeping toward Aaron. The shadow in front was surprisingly familiar with its clawed hands and blood red eyes. Aaron barely had time to recognize Shara before it lunged, sinking those claws into him and ripping something away.  
Strangely enough, it left Aaron feeling lighter inside. It was as if all of his negative emotions had been taken away.

Aaron felt slightly sick to his stomach and felt as though all of the blood had drained out of his head.  
It felt like he had been sleeping and suddenly jumped to his feet out of the bed. He watched his vision fade to black and sank to his knees until his sight returned in a few shorts seconds.  
"What . . . did you do to me?" He looked up at Wizeman, wondering if he still had his bargaining chip to keep Tier safe.  
Wizeman had lost all interest in Aaron and simply dropped him. Before Aaron could be jolted awake though, a violet form dove and caught him.  
Nightingale deposited Aaron safely on the ground before standing at attention beside him, gazing up at where Wizeman had just been handed a roiling mass of murky black and brown with yellow highlights.  
Wizeman carressed the energy gently before tightening his grip around it, energy flashing brightly as he did. One eye turned from the spectacle to narrow at Aaron. "I've finished with you, boy. Our bargain yet binds me, but this will not be the case for much longer. . ."  
The eye returned to the sparking, shapeshifting mass of energy in Wizeman's grip. "Return him to the dungeon."  
Lumis took hold of one of Aaron's arms as if to support him. "Come."  
"Wait! Tell me what you did!" Aaron demanded. He knew this would only be met with Wizeman's ignoring him but he had to try, and he wouldn't be able to struggle against being led back to the dungeon.  
He wasn't about to break the deal himself.  
Wizeman didn't look at Aaron. "Exactly what I did to your companion." In front of Wizeman, Nightingale closed her eyes before turning to regard Aaron sadly.  
Lumis growled, pushing Aaron out like any other overly violent Nightmaren. "Move!"  
Aaron looked to Nightingale, searching for some sign that she would help him, but he knew in his heart that she wouldn't betray Wizeman. No, that she wouldn't betray Reala. So, instead, he looked up at Lumis, a glint of desperation in his eyes. "Lumis . . . you have to help me. . ." Lumis regarded Aaron strangely. "You really are dreaming, kid. . ." The Nightmaren shoved Aaron into the hallway, looking up as Wizeman's doors closed themselves behind them.  
Aaron's face slowly became more and more desperate. "Lumis, you can't leave me to watch Tier become like Taiel . . . you can't." Lumis shrugged. "Even your precious Tier was loyal once. What's wrong with it coming home and rejoining the rest of us?" The Nightmaren's voice was a little too nonchalant, as if Lumis didn't really believe the words.  
"You can't mean that," Aaron pleaded. "You know it isn't true; you saw Taiel! It hasn't rejoined anything. Lumis, I know you can feel that this is all wrong! You have to! You're light, aren't you?"  
Lumis abruptly halted and turned to snarl in Aaron's face, eyes glinting alarmingly. The odd purple edge of Lumis' pupils had become a thin line of blue. "Look, I already told you - I am not named after some ridiculous human word! I've been ordered to return you to the dungeon, and that's exactly what I'm doing!  
Lumis hauled Aaron forward and resumed the trek to the dungeons.  
Aaron felt a glimmer of hope at the sight of this sudden change in Lumis's eyes. "Lumis, please . . . you can't ignore it. Your name, your color . . . you're destined to be Light, Lumis, I can see it. Can't you?"  
They had reached the dungeons and Lumis lifted Aaron to carry him down to the cells. "I can see lots of things. For one, I see why Wizeman was so concerned about you. You're a silly dreamer with a head full of insane ideas." Lumis set Aaron down outside of Tier's cell, fumbling a bit with the latch as Tier drifted closer to watch.  
Aaron looked up at Lumis, seeing something in it that he had not quite realized before. "You remind me of NiGHTS. . ." It seemed to him a little off the subject, but he couldn't help vocalizing the observation.  
Lumis smiled as the cell door swung open, letting Tier out as Lumis smiled at Aaron. "I should. I was created from NiGHTS' own energy. Now come on!"  
Lumis took flight, heading for the steps. Tier flew to Aaron, picking him up in a huge bear hug. "Aaron!" The young 'Maren released him reluctantly, looking at Lumis. "Aaron, what's going on? Isn't Lumis one of the bad guys?"  
Aaron blinked. "I don't think it can be. It's too much like NiGHTS. Come on, Tier!" He hugged it tightly. "We're getting out of here."  
Tier nodded and knelt to let Aaron get a grip on its shoulders. "I think I'm strong enough to carry you, buddy!" Tier helped Aaron up and took off after Lumis! A familiar voice cried out after them. "Tier, don't go!" Taiel suddenly came to life, reaching through the bars. Aaron gasped, turning back to see Taiel, a little disappointed with himself for forgetting it.  
Tier slammed on the breaks, nearly throwing Aaron as it twisted in alarm. "Tai!" Lumis turned as well. "Don't! It's a trick!" Tier ignored Lumis, turning to go back for Taiel. "Tai!"  
"Tier. . ." Aaron glanced back at Lumis. "I think we should trust Lumis." Tier shook its head. "But it's Tai! Aaron, Tai wouldn't lie!" "We don't know what Wizeman did to it, Tier. . . I . . . I think we should come back for it, later, with NiGHTS. Trust me on this, Tier." Aaron looked worried.  
Tier hesitated, torn. Its faith in Aaron was absolute, but Tier felt a strong duty to its kin as well. The young Nightmaren whimpered as two equally powerful desires clashed within it. "We'll come back to save it, Tier, I promise." Aaron tugged at its hand.  
"Tier!" Taiel peered out with wide eyes. Eyes rimmed with jade rings. Tier started to fly for it, but cried out as it was grabbed by the collar and jerked backwards. Lumis glared. "Listen to Aaron, you can't help Taiel right now. Believe me, I know!"  
Aaron was beginning to be very nervous. He wanted to leave, and he wanted to leave now. "I promise we'll come back for it, Tier . . . but for now we have to go, or we'll get caught, and we won't be getting another chance like this. Tier, I don't want you to end up like Taiel. . ."  
Tier cried out, but Lumis wasn't about to give it a choice. Tier was hauled up the steps and down the hallway with Aaron clinging to its shoulders. Lumis released Tier when it seemed to have given up on trying to get back to Taiel.  
"You won't be helping anyone if you get yourself damaged." The white Nightmaren stated firmly. Tier glanced unhappily back at Aaron, following Lumis with great reluctance.  
Aaron's face told Tier just how sorry he was to force it to leave its friend, but he had a feeling deep inside that Lumis should be trusted over Taiel. He wished he had thought to look at Taiel's eyes, to see if that familiar purple aura could be seen about Taiel's pupils.  
They had just reached the exit when a familiar figure, clad in white, red, and black appeared in their way.  
Reala sneered. "And just where did you think you were going?" He glared at Lumis, who closed both eyes to avoid meeting that icy gaze. Doren and Nightingale flew over, taking hold of Lumis, who showed no sign of wanting to fight them off.  
Tier paddled through the air, trying to get away as Reala reached for it. "Ah! Aah!" Aaron's heart leapt into his throat. He was at a loss for words, and didn't know what to do. "Don't touch it, Reala!" Aaron managed to speak in defense of his friend.  
Reala smirked defiantly at Aaron, grabbing Tier's collar and hauling its terrified face close to his. "Such a pity that you took advantage of Wizeman's hospitality. But I must admit, I'm glad that you did. I was wondering whether this treatment would also work on your precious pet here. . ." Reala laughed as Tier squeaked, dangling limply in its terror. "I suppose we'll find out now. . ."

Aaron leapt at Reala, courage welling in him as he saw Tier in danger. He struck out with a fist at any part of Reala he could reach. Reala had not been anticipating the attack and took a hit square in the face. He reeled as Nightingale released Lumis to fly to him. "Lord Reala!"  
Lumis took the chance to jerk free of Doren and whirled to face the brown Nightmaren, grinning dangerously.  
Tier cried out as Reala failed to release it right away, his thrashing resulted in Tier being thrown against a wall.  
Reala groaned and got up just in time to see Doren fall over with a wheeze, leaving Lumis in Reala's path. The two locked eyes, testing each other.  
Aaron rushed to Tier's side, forgetting temporarily about everything else that was going on. "Tier! Are you okay?" He was getting a little weary of Tier being hurt so much in one dream.  
Tier grimaced, laying on its side. "I think . . . that must be what a rollercoaster'd feel like. . . " It pushed itself up slowly. "Especially if the track broke. . ."  
Aaron smiled just a little, relieved that Tier was at least conscious. "I don't think you'd be talking after something quite like that. Are you going to be alright? Can you stand?" Tier nodded, leaning on Aaron a little as it go to its feet.  
Lumis snarled and lunged for Reala, only to pull up short as Nightingale interposed herself. The female snarled viciously back, regarding Lumis with wild, wary eyes as she defended the still recovering Reala.  
Lumis hesitated before sighing and turning away. Doren took the chance to grab ahold of the white Nightmaren.  
With Lumis restrained, Reala glared at Aaron. "Doren, return these rebels to their cells. And prepare the special cell for a special new traitor. . ." He sneered at Lumis before jerking away from Nightingale. "I'm going to inform Wizeman that he has another rebel to work with."

Nightingale hesitated. "Lord Reala, Master Wizeman is finished with them, so. . . " She cried out as Reala whirled and struck. Reala snarled at the female as she hit the floor. "NEVER challenge my decisions!" He glared at Lumis until the white Nightmaren looked away, then nodded to Doren. "Take them away."  
"No!" Aaron screamed. "Don't make us go back!" Reala froze, looking mildly surprised. "What was that?" Doren and Tier were staring at Aaron in astonishment. Tier leaned closer to Aaron. "Are . . . are you feeling okay, Aaron?"  
None of the Nightmaren had ever heard Aaron cry out like that before.  
Aaron looked almost panicked. "I'm not going back there, Tier!" He grabbed its hand. "We all have to get out of here!" Tier was far too stunned to argue and simply followed Aaron. behind them, Reala, Nightingale, Doren, and Lumis were staring with wide eyes. Aaron looked back and waved his hand at Lumis and mouthed, "Let's go!"  
Lumis looked at Doren, then at Aaron. The pale 'Maren finally smiled and very casually elbowed Doren in the gut. Lumis flew to Aaron and Tier, grabbing onto them. "Hang on tightly!"  
Taking flight, Lumis flew at great speed toward the castle exit. Aaron was rather astonished. "I can't believe that actually worked. . ." Tier squirmed. "We can't just go! Taiel's here! And Doren!" Lumis wobbled, unable to maintain speed with a struggling Sixth Generation 'Maren under one arm.  
Aaron poked Tier where its ribs would be, supposing it had any. "Tier! If we go back, we'll -all- be stuck there! We have to get help to go back for them!"  
Tier continued to squirm. "I'm not abandoning Tai!" Lumis was forced to land, looking upset. "Tier? Listen to reason, you have to go!" As Tier continued to fight, Lumis sighed. "Fine. For what it's worth, I'm really, really sorry. . ." Tier suddenly doubled over as Lumis's fist struck it in the middle.  
Aaron winced, looking away. He wished it didn't have to come down to that, but he knew that Tier was not going to give up struggling to save its friend. He felt like a world class heel for forcing it to give that up, but he knew that they would not succeed alone.  
Lumis lifted the limp Tier and looked at Aaron. "Come on!" Aaron nodded and followed after Lumis.  
Lumis ran with Aaron, stumbling occasionally. When they reached the exit, Lumis handed Tier over. "Okay, just keep going. You can get away if you run!"  
Aaron blinked. "And we can all get away if you come with us."  
He did not want Lumis giving itself up to save them, especially when he believed they could all be saved.  
Lumis looked away uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I can't." The sounds of angry Nightmaren echoed from inside the castle. Lumis winced, not looking forward to what would happen when the loyals caught up. "Run!"  
Aaron grabbed its arm just below where the wrist should be. "Yes, you can! You can't go back there just so they can turn you into something terrible!"  
Lumis pulled away. "I'm a Nightmaren, I belong here! You're losing your chance to escape!" The pursuing 'Maren were drawing nearer, each shout ringing clearly.  
"Lumis, how will I carry Tier all by myself?" Aaron looked at it pleadingly. "I need your help!"  
A moment later, Doren and Taiel flew for Aaron and Tier, eyes flashing dangerously. Lumis leaped to knock them out of the air, knocking Taiel into Doren so that the three crashed in a pile of multicolored limbs.  
Aaron froze, not knowing what to do. Lumis groaned in response, struggling to get up. Doren was doing likewise, intent on causing mischief.  
Aaron began frantically trying to wake Tier, the only thing he could think to do.  
Tier winced as it was shaken, squeezing its eyes shut defiantly. "Tier! Wake up, please, I need you! I can't do this alone. . ." Aaron looked like he was about to cry.  
Tier whimpered, rousing at the urgency in Aaron's voice. It opened its eyes, blinking in surprise at finding itself in Aaron's arms. "Aaron?"  
"Tier!" Aaron hugged it. "You have to help Lumis!" Tier instantly fell limp again, feigning unconsciousness. Aaron dropped it. He did not look amused. "Tier, quit fooling around!" Tier yelped. "Yeowch!" It looked miserably up at Aaron. "Aaron, what can I do!"  
"You're not a weenie, Tier! Help Lumis! There's two of you and two of them!" Aaron glared at it. "I'm not?" Tier winced at Aaron's glare and whimpered. "Aww, don't look like that, Aaron!"  
Aaron continued to glare. "If you don't help them, then I will. And I don't think I'm strong enough to take Doren and Taiel, even with Lumis's help." He folded his arms.  
Tier sighed. "You humans and your guilt trips. . . " It got up and turned toward Lumis and Doren.  
Doren took the chance to lunge at Lumis, resulting in the two wrestling on the ground. Tier darted over and grabbed Taiel before it could be trampled, carrying it back to Aaron. "Tai's safe, but how do I stop that!" Tier pointed at the fighting Doren and Lumis, feeling lost.  
Aaron backed away a little from Taiel, not knowing whether it could be trusted. "Tier, don't be so sure. . ."  
Tier frowned. "Tai's just stunned, relax! Maybe it'll be okay when it wakes up."  
"Did you see that look in its eyes when it flew out. . .?" Aaron would not come closer to it. Tier sighed. "Yeah, exactly how NiGHTS looks when he's fighting. And how all Nightmaren look when they're in attack mode!" The young Nightmaren waited for an answer. "But why would Taiel have been in attack mode?" Aaron looked at Tier with a "beat that" look.  
Tier frowned harder. "I can't believe that you're afraid of a stunned Nightmaren! And Taiel of all 'Maren! Tai's family, okay? I'm not doing anything else until you promise to take care of Tai!" Tier folded its arms to glare back at Aaron. "Okay! I'll make sure nothing happens to it!" Aaron folded his arms, looking away. He would be all to ready to deliver an "I told you so" if Taiel woke up vicious.  
Tier nodded reluctantly. "Wizeman did something to Tai, it's not Tai's fault!" It just wanted to be sure that Aaron understood that much. Tier sighed as Lumis had pinned Doren. "Now what?" Tier winced as Doren kicked at Lumis, who slammed it against a wall in return.  
"Tier, I know Taiel isn't someone I should be afraid of, but Wizeman -did- do something to it. And he did something to Doren too. You have to knock it out! This is our chance to get them both back to Picusha!"  
Tier looked at Doren. "Well, Koosh is just a little scarier than Doren right now. . ." It flew over as Doren kicked Lumis with both feet. Lumis stumbled back as Doren pressed its advantage, throwing punches. As Lumis fell, Doren clasped both hands together, prepared for one final strike. It failed to notice Tier drifting behind it, lifting an old brick.  
Aaron kept an eye on Taiel while trying to watch Tier and Doren at the same time. He hoped that Lumis would not be hurt, and that Doren would not be angry that they resorted to this once Picusha found a way to help it.  
Doren grinned at Lumis. Lumis looked up in alarm, eyes widening further as Tier slammed the brick down on Doren's head.  
Doren went cross eyed in shock before crumpling. Tier hovered worriedly beside the limp 'Maren. "Um, I guess now's not a good time to say sorry. . ." Lumis sat up, staring at Tier in astonishment.

Aaron cheered. "Tier! You were so brave!" He ran to hug it, leaving Taiel lying on the ground, forgetting that he was supposed to be watching it. Tier didn't answer, it was staring at Doren in growing horror.  
Aaron noticed that Tier did not respond to his hug and stepped back, looking up at Tier. "Tier, what's wrong?"  
Tier whimpered at a small patch of shimmering coppery red where the brick had struck Doren. Tier had gone pale, looking faint.  
Aaron rubbed Tiers arm. "Come on, Tier, you carry Taiel. . ." He tried to lead it away from Doren, hoping it wouldn't faint again. They did not need three unconscious Nightmaren on their hands. Tier squeaked in response, almost falling as it followed Aaron. Lumis stood up, blinking. "You'd better hurry. . ." The white 'Maren rubbed at a bruised arm, slightly distracted.   
Aaron walked over to Lumis, leaving Tier behind with Taiel and knelt beside it. "Lumis, you -are- coming with us. Someone has to carry Doren."  
Lumis sighed. "I can't. Okay? I just can't. I can't leave Nightmare." By Taiel, Tier had fallen into a sitting position, biting its lip and lookling slightly traumatized. "Why can't you?" Aaron did not understand and he did not want to leave Lumis behind to the terrible fate he knew it would meet.  
Lumis looked away. "It's not in me. I can't betray Wizeman anymore." Lumis closed both eyes as a pale purple rim became visible again. Aaron shrank away a little bit. "Lumis, how can you say that? You don't have a Shadow to cover up the Light. You said yourself you have no twin. There isn't anything for you here in Nightmare except darkness."  
Lumis turned away. "It's all that I have." Lumis looked over at a soft groan. Taiel was stirring.  
Aaron was beginning to be very desperate. He escaped Nightmare, but he wasn't going anywhere. He needed to be far, far away from this place, and no one was going to help him get there. And he couldn't leave anyone behind to go by himself. "It doesn't have to be."  
Tier blinked sazedly. "Taiel?" Taiel blinked. "Tier?" Lumis ignored the Sixth Generations. "It's just how things are, okay? I have to stay, I shouldn't even be outside."  
"That's not a good enough answer. -Why- are things that way?" Aaron's attention was focused elsewhere as well. "It wasn't that way for NiGHTS, or for Tier, or Taiel. Even Doren felt it needed to be with Palis more than it felt loyal to Wizeman."  
"Yeah, well Doren didn't seem to feel that way when it was trying to rip into me." Lumis snapped bitterly. "Even Wizeman can't put something into a 'Maren that wasn't already there."  
Taiel sat up, exchanging a glance with Tier, who nodded and helped Taiel to stand.  
"What will he do to you when you return?" Aaron wondered aloud to Lumis. Lumis shrugged. "I don't know. It's beside the point anyway." Tier supported Taiel.  
Aaron sighed. "You know . . . if Wizeman can't put anything into a 'Maren, he can't take anything out. And you'll always be Light no matter what you do or where you go." He hugged Lumis. "Thank you so much for you what you did . . . if I can't convince you to come with us, then . . . I wish you the best."  
Lumis hesitated, clearly unsure of how to respond to the hug. "I'm NOT Light. That was something that you made up, nothing more. Just wishful thinking." Lumis clenched both fists. "It's not who I am!"

Elsewhere at that moment, Molly was pacing in her room. "Ooh, I can't stand Jackle! And now I'm stuck and can't sleep! I'm too worked up to go to bed and I'm pacing and my friends are in danger and I'm talking to myself. . . " She stopped, then flopped onto her bed. "Aaron, Tier . . . please be okay. . ." Molly closed her eyes, sighing sadly.

". . . and this is the platform where the Nightopians sit. . ." Palis and Jesse were finishing up their tour as the makeshift camp was dismantled. Palis smiled at Jesse. "Wow, they've almost finished with the camp. . . I feel like I should be helping."  
Jesse looked like it felt a little out of place and still rather timid. It was staying very close to Palis and smiled up at Palis, happy to feel welcomed at least, if not as though it belonged. "Should I help too?" It asked quietly, hoping it wasn't going to be in trouble for not helping.  
Palis smiled at the little blue 'Maren. "No, you're our guest for now. Don't worry about helping yet." Palis watched as NiGHTS flew past, carrying some rolled up tents on his back. "Wow, look at that. Our glorious leader, the packmule. . ."  
Jesse covered its mouth, hiding a gasp. It quickly darted out to try to take the tents from NiGHTS. "Lord NiGHTS, please, allow me to take these for you." Jesse was clearly not able to carry all of the cumbersome tents by itself, but it was still trying to take them.  
NiGHTS wobbled in surprise. "Whoa! It's fine Jesse, but thank you." Palis blinked at Jesse. "Hey, this isn't Nightmare. We all do our part here. The wilderness is the great equalizer, and Lo . . . and NiGHTS is just another Nightmaren out here." NiGHTS looked a little Shleepish, nodding. "We work a little differently, you see."  
Jesse looked a little flustered, not certain it could accept that. "But, Lord NiGHTS. . ." It had not referred to NiGHTS as "Lord" up until now. It seemed as though it may have latched onto NiGHTS as the master that Reala made himself to be in Nightmare, because it was difficult for it to understand any other way to do things. "You are the firstborn of Fa . . . uhm . . . of Wizeman . . . you can't be expected to do a lowly 'Maren's labor. . ."  
NiGHTS hesitated, his expression changing to one of sorrow and dismay before he covered it up with a smile. "Please, just call me NiGHTS. I gave my rank up when I left Nightmare. Now I'm just another Nightmaren, as Palis said." He shifted the tents, making sure that they wouldn't fall.  
Jesse did not like the idea of no one having any rank. Who was supposed to tell it what to do? How would it know its duties? Jesse hoped that it did not mess anything up. "C-can I help you, please . . . NiGHTS?" NiGHTS hesitated. "Thanks Jesse, but I've got it. If you want to do something though, you can round up the 'Pians and. . . " he blinked as a shimmer began to form in the air, then smiled. "Well, it's about time. . ."

"Who are you, Lumis? Do you know?" Aaron looked away. He felt that pursuing this subject any further might be unwise, but he felt a nagging within him that would not let him admit to Lumis or to himself that he had been wrong and that Lumis was not meant to be Light. "Why did you help us?"  
Lumis was making a show of not looking at Aaron. "I don't know. And I don't know if I was right to help the enemy. You'd be better off if you'd just go before I come to my senses."  
Nearby, Tier and Taiel were hovering side by side, watching. The Sixth Generations exchanged a glance before drifting closer.  
"I'm not your enemy, Lumis. Must you be mine?" Aaron looked at it with pleading in his eyes, hoping that it would stop looking away. Lumis didn't look at Aaron. "Master Wizeman has told me all about your kind. Yes, we are enemies." Tier winced. "But that's not true! Dreamers are great, you just have to give them a chance!" Taiel remained quiet, watching and listening. Aaron blinked, a little curious. "What did Master Wizeman tell you about my kind?"  
Lumis glanced at Aaron. "The obvious. That you're alien to this world and invading our realm."  
Tier considered, then patted Aaron on the head. "Well, he's a pretty cute invader, isn't he?" Aaron gave an unamused look at Tier, but he did not reject the pat. "I didn't come here to invade anything. . ."  
Tier beamed happily. "I know that, but you ARE cute. I just love Dreamers." It gave Lumis a meaningful look. Lumis gave Tier an odd look, then blinked at Aaron. "Is this guy always so strange?" Tier pouted. Aaron nodded and mouthed, "Always." He looked up at Tier, grinning and poked it in the side.  
Lumis blinked at Tier. Tier yelped at the poke, then grinned at Aaron and poked him back. Lumis watched in confusion. Aaron laughed for a little bit, but the seriousness of the situation caught back up to him before he could leap at Tier and tickle it to death. "Haven't you ever known anything like friendship?"  
Lumis' eyes shone a lighter shade of blue. "It's a human concept." Tier was slow to realize that the time for play had passed, and climbed onto Aaron's shoulders. Taiel blinked cutely from the side. Aaron tried hard to hold back a laugh. "Why do so many Nightmaren enjoy it? I wish you had a twin . . . it would be easier to understand, then."  
Lumis made a face, looking exactly like a white NiGHTS for a moment. "Well, I don't." Tier leaned forward, resting its head in its arms, over Aaron's head. "That's so sad . . . I can't even imagine not having a twin. . ." It made a soft squeaky noise and fell silent, thinking of its own twin, Terrace.  
"I want to be your friend, Lumis. You don't have to be without them your whole life just because Wizeman created you differently." Aaron sounded sincere, but he did not consider that saying this might not be as helpful as he thought.  
Lumis' eyes hardened again. "This conversation is pointless. I've finished with you, now go before you lose your chance."  
Tier gave a startled yelp as it was abruptly ripped away from Aaron. It gagged, eyes rolling back frantically as Taiel grinned darkly, hugging Tier around the collar with enough force to crumple the fabric. Lumis looked at Taiel but made no move to interfere. Aaron blinked. "Taiel. . .? Tier? Are you alright? Taiel, what are you doing?" Aaron began to fear that his concerns about Taiel were not unfounded.  
Tier choked, trying to grab Taiel's arms. Taiel's face remained frozen in that unfamiliar expression, its eyes were glazed over and ringed with jade. Lumis shrugged. "You've waited too long, boy."  
"No! Tier, I warned you!" Aaron leapt at Taiel, trying to pry its arms off of Tier. He did not plead for Lumis's help again. He was beginning to be discouraged by its attitude. Taiel did not seem to notice Aaron, hardly moving at all. Tier's eyes began to glow as mint colored sparkles popped in and out around it. It ignored Aaron as well, trying to fight Taiel off.  
Aaron became desperate, taking a big bite into Taiel's arm, hoping it would release Tier. Taiel's eyes unglazed and it shrieked, jerking back. Tier crumpled, frantically straightening its collar and gasping. "Agh. . .!" Aaron ran to get in between Tier and Taiel, hoping that he would not be hurt.  
Taiel stood as if it were hanging from its shoulders, not moving. Aaron wished this was all over. He was tired of worrying about who he could trust and when he could trust them. "Tier, I want to go home!"  
Tier had finally reopened its collar and gasped, still choking a little. "I . . . I'm with you. . ." It rolled over and pushed itself up, wincing and rubbing its collar. "Tai. . .!"  
"Taiel is fighting the change. But it is lost to you." Lumis informed Tier, turning and gliding back toward the castle. Tier was a little pale as it stared after Lumis, then turned worriedly to Aaron, seeking comfort from its friend. Aaeon looked back. "We have to get them both to Picusha. I . . . I think it could be our only hope for them." Aaron looked very anxious to leave. "Lumis, I hope you'll come with us, but I can't make you . . . I feel that you belong with us, but you must do what you feel is right, of course."  
Lumis frowned, not turning back. "My sense of what is right obviously isn't the same as yours, Aaron. Good luck to you."  
Aaron winced, saying a quick, silent prayer for Lumis's well being. "And to you, my friend. I owe you the lives of my friends and my own safety as well. I won't forget you, and I hope you won't forget me . . . no matter what Wizeman does to you." Lumis paused and glanced back, seemingly having second thoughts. The white Nightmaren's eyes softened before Lumis nodded curtly and vanished into the castle. Tier fretted, giving a little cough. "Lumis will give us away! Aaron, let's go!" It looked to Taiel, who had not moved. "Tai, we have to go!" Getting no response, Tier hurried over and grabbed Taiel's arm, jerking it over to Aaron. Taiel was yanked forward, following mindlessly.  
Aaron nodded. "Let's go. I don't know how we'll carry them all, but . . . we have to go." Aaron walked to Doren and tried his best to lift the Nightmaren into a fireman's carry, and though it wasn't entirely too heavy, it was rather awkward to carry. Tier nodded, leading Taiel. It gave Aaron an apologetic expression. "Aaron . . . I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can carry you this time. . ."  
Aaron grimaced, having come to that realization as well. "Don't worry about it. Come on, we have to get going or they'll catch up to us." He was certainly more than worried now that they could not possibly gain enough distance to put them out of Nightmare's reach.  
Tier nodded and concentrated on lifting itself before flying for the boundary with Taiel in tow. "I'm not going back there!"  
Aaron did his best to keep up with Tier, but he could not run as fast as Tier could fly. "Tier, I want you to promise me something." Tier slowed, then glared at Aaron. "No, I won't keep going if you get caught, Aaron. Don't even bother asking." Aaron started to ask just that, but stopped before most of the first word could come out of his mouth. "How did you know?"  
Tier sighed. "I've known you longer than anyone else here. I know how you think. And you should know that I would never abandon you!"  
"Tier," Aaron reasoned, "you are Wizeman's only bargaining chip. If he has you, he can bend me to his every whim. I won't allow you to be hurt again. If you get away, I can resist." Tier glared, and pulsed with rosy energy. "You know that that's not happening. Now hurry!" It started to fly again, but froze at a distant shout. "Tier!"  
Tier slammed to a halt, eyes widening. "T. . . Terr. . ."  
Aaron halted as well. He remembered the story of what happened to Picusha when it met its twin in battle.  
He hoped dearly that Tier would not experience that same hurt at the hands of its twin. After seeing what Wizeman was capable of doing to Taiel, he couldn't put it past Terrace.

"Tier, please don't!" Terrace flew from the castle eyes wide and pained. "What are you doing? You'll make everything worse! Tier, I . . . I don't want to be parted from you again. . ."  
Tier released Taiel, flying to Terrace. "Ter, that's why I want you to come with us! NiGHTS would love to have you in the camp!" Terrace looked away sadly. "I can't, Tier. I . . . I'm sorry . . . I just cant. . ."  
Aaron clenched his teeth. It was frustrating to have so many loyals tell them how they couldn't leave Wizeman, especially now that it was delaying them. "Tier, they're going to catch us." Tier looked pained. "But Terrace!" It argued, clutching its twin's hands. "Will Terrace come with us?" Aaron asked.  
Terrace winced. "It's not in me to betray my master. But that doesn't have to make us enemies." It turned to Tier, eyes fierce. "Tier, I can't do this. I. . ." Terrace seemed to reach a decision and yanked away from Tier before pushing it roughly away. "No, I CAN'T do this! I refuse to betray my twin, even for Wizeman!" Tier stumbled backwards. "Terrace!"  
Terrace looked grim. "Fly away, Tier!" Aaron looked surprised that Terrace could place such loyalty in someone other than Wizeman. He was glad that some Nightmaren still had it in them to be loyal to their friends. "Tier . . . it was sent to bring us back. They know how you feel about Terrace. We have to go." Tier shook its head, eyes frantic. "Terrace, come with us!" The whoosh of Nightmaren taking flight was heard and Terrace looked quickly toward the castle before meeting Tier's eyes. "Please, Tier! Please go!" As Tier hesitated, Terrace smiled sadly. "Maybe somenight . . . but not tonight, my better half." Terrace formed a gleaming pink dagger and brandished it menacingly. "Now GO!" Tier jumped, confused. "T. . . Ter?"  
"Tier! GO! Listen to your twin!" He kept going, away from Nightmare, hoping that Tier would follow him.

Tier was torn. "Terrace, you're in danger! You HAVE to come!" The loyals were almost upon them. Terrace snarled as the first of the 'Maren burst into view, turning the dagger and stabbing itself in the shoulder. Terrace screamed and fell. Tier's eyes widened in horror as its twin fell. It met the gaze of the first of the loyals before turning and fleeing after Aaron. As it flew, Tier could hear Terrace shrieking about the rebels attacking it.  
Tier flew to Aaron after gathering Taiel again. "Terrace. . ." Its voice cracked with emotion.  
"Tier, it did this for you... don't let its sacrifice for you be wasted." Aaron looked back at Tier, hoping that it would come to its senses and accept Terrace's gift for what it was. Tier whimpered, obviously putting every ounce of self control into effect in order to keep itself flying toward the camp. Aaron tried his best to not allow himself to feel fatigue, trying to convince himself that one could not be tired in a dream.  
They hurried as quickly as they could until Tier slammed on the breaks again, forcing Aaron to halt as well. "Aaron? Moll's not coming back tonight, right?" Aaron winced. "I don't think we should expect her back tonight. But remember, if you're caught, she'll appear in Nightmare next time she comes as well."  
Tier drifted backwards. "Because . . . if she's not, I think we're in trouble. . ." Nightingale hovered in front of them, arms folded with a frustrated expression on her face. "How very rude of you to leave without saying goodbye."  
"Goodbye!" Tier announced cheerfully and grabbed Aaron and Taiel, trying to hurry past. Nightingale blocked their path. "You're not going anywhere."  
Aaron's face fell upon seeing Nightingale. "As pleasant as our stay in Nightmare was, we really ought to be getting home, now. . ."  
Nightingale shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, you haven't been dismissed you see. No, I just can't let you leave without permission." Tier leaned over to Aaron. "Uh, I don't suppose she has any weaknesses you know?" Aaron shook his head, inching his way closer to Nightingale. "No, Tier... I fear we have been beaten... Nightingale has no weaknesses. Only strengths." He kept creeping slowly toward her, looking defeated. Nightingale watched coldly. Tier blinked. "Oh, well then I guess we'll be okay and WHAT!" It stared in disbelief as Aaron approached Nightingale.  
Aaron stopped just before Nightingale, well within arm's reach and knelt before her, a submissive look on his face, holding his arms out for her to take them. Nightingale tilted her head inquisitively before hesitantly reaching for Aaron. Tier watched in apprehension. "Uh . . . Aaron?" Nightingale glanced quickly toward the harlequin. Aaron quickly leapt toward her, shooting his fingers up to her sides and began tickling her mercilessly. "Fooled you!"  
Nightingale shrieked, jerking back in surprise as Aaron assaulted her with a tickle attack. "AUGH!" Aaron followed her, doing his best not to relent from the tickle assault, a grin appearing on his face that he couldn't suppress. Nightingale shrieked, laughing despite herself. "St. . . stop that!" Tier stared. "Huh? I'm . . . I'm confused. . ." "Nope!" Aaron laughed as well, unable to help himself as well. He kept tickling, all too aware of what would happen if he let her go.  
Nightingale tried to fly out of reach, but kept doubling over defensively. Tier looked worried. "Aaron!" It blinked as Aaron turned to look its way. "Tier! This is her weakness, you goof! Make her laugh!" Aaron laughed as well, trying to pin Nightingale down so as to keep her within his tickle's reach.  
Nightingale fought back, trying to fend Aaron off by slashing at him with sharp fingernails. Tier blinked. "Laugh . . . right. . ." It laid Taiel gently next to Doren before hurrying over. Tier's startrail gave out before it made it over, and it crashed, plowing its head into the ground. "Mmph!"  
Nightingale cackled shrilly at Tier's predicament, falling over herself.  
Aaron winced and bit his lip as he felt his skin being sliced by Nightingale's sharp claws. He would not relent, however, continuing to tickle her at all costs.  
Nightingale gasped for breath, eyes filling with tears as she rolled on the ground. "S. . .stop it! STOP!" She was practically crying with laughter. "If I stop, you'll hurt me and take me back to Wizeman, won't you?" Aaron wouldn't stop. Nightingale cried out, looking as if she had been worn out. "Please! N . . . no more. . .!" She looked piteously up at Aaron. "Stop it, please!" "Will you let me go?" Aaron kept tickling until he could get her to at least say that she would let him go. A loud shriek answered him as Nightingale thrashed wearily. "O. . . on my honor. . . as an actress!" She sobbed, curling into a ball in a vain attempt to escape Aaron's attacks. Aaron stopped, feeling a stab of guilt at having made her cry. "I . . . I apologize for having to do that."  
Nightingale didn't respond, her body trembling as she gasped for breath, recovering from the tickle torture. Tier blinked, worried. Aaron winced. "Come on, Tier, let's go."  
Nightingale let out a pitiful wail, sobs wracking her seemingly frail body. She certainly didn't seem to be any sort of threat now! Aaron stopped, unable to leave Nightingale like this. "N . . . Nightingale? Why are you crying?" Nightingale choked. "I . . . I gave you . . . my honor. . . as an actress. ..!" She started, hiding her face. Aaron didn't exactly realize why that should make her cry. "But . . . why are you crying?"  
Nightingale glanced up and smirked, then uncoiled like a serpent, latching onto Aaron's arm. "Because I'm NOT an actress!" She laughed triumphantly, squeezing to be sure that Aaron couldn't tickle her again. Aaron looked annoyed, sighing and falling limp. "You know, you really stink."  
Nightingale smiled, pinning the young man's arm behind his back before beckoning Tier over. "I can't help it, it's just how Wizeman made me." She spoke in a deceptively sweet voice.

Tier yelped as it was tossed into the cell after Aaron. They watched as the door was slammed shut and the guards left. Tier leaned against the wall, frowning at its feet. "So . . . any other brilliant ideas?" Aaron shook his head and flopped back onto the dungeon floor. "No, that was pretty much it for the brilliant ideas. How about you?"  
Tier shook its head. "They took Tai and Doren again. . ." It complained in a softer tone of voice.  
Aaron watched his friend. "They probably want to keep them away from us. . ." He sighed. "Tier, I'm sorry this happened. I wish you would have left me like I asked you to. . ." Tier frowned. "I'm not . . . I would only have been sorry if I'd betrayed you." The young Nightmaren looked around the dungeons. "Of course, I think we're stuck this time. . ." "You're probably right. . ." He sighed. "What a depressing night. . ."  
Tier flopped into a sitting position, lifting a piece of straw. "Yep . . . we're back in the sleepytime cell, too. . ." It flicked the straw at Aaron. Aaron flicked it back, bored again. He almost had to force himself to feel afraid while in this dungeon. Most of his time in it had been spent bored, not afraid.  
Tier yelped as it was hit in the face by the straw, irritably grabbing a handful of straw to toss at Aaron. It giggled as the stuff caught in Aaron's hair. "Hey, that's a good look for you. . ."  
"Aw, Tier, gross. . ." He set to picking it out of his hair, grumbling. Tier blinked, looking hurt. Aaron had never turned down an invitation to play before. After he had picked each bit out of his hair, he threw them all at Tier, grinning. "I win." "Gah!" Tier yelped in surprise, taking the hit full in the face. "That was dirty, Aaron! I'm go. . . t. . . " Tier's eyes unfocused and it sagged a little.  
Aaron blinked. "Tier? He crawled over and brushed the straw off of its head. "You in there?" Tier blinked dazedly. "The straw. . . t. . . they. . . " It broke off, remembering belatedly how the loyals had coated the straw with some sort of 'Maren sedative. Aaron seemed to recall that Tier had been awfully sleepy in the cell. He started to try to sweep the straw up into the corner and away from Tier.  
Tier watched through half lidded eyes, fighting the urge to take a nap. "You're okay?" Aaron nodded. "I'm fine. It must only work on Nightmaren." He got the straw into as much of a pile as he could and crammed it into the back corner. Tier nodded, closing its eyes. It was jolted awake by a loud crash as Lumis fell down the stairs, sprawling in the center of the dungeons.  
Aaron rushed to the bars to try to look out into the corridor to see what had caused the loud noise.  
"Lumis!" Aaron called out to it. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Reala drifted into view, lifting Lumis by the collar. "Did you really believe that you could follow in your predecessor's footsteps and not be found out! Did you really believe that I was that stupid!" Aaron coughed. "Actually, I thought you might be." Reala whirled on Aaron, eyes flashing. Tier growled weakly, moving in front of Aaron. Fortunately Reala was too distracted to attack and concentrated on dealing with Lumis. "So you want to be a second NiGHTS, do you? Very well then. I'll treat you just like that traitor!"  
Reala dragged the weakly kicking Lumis over to the special cell. he laughed as a look of horror flew across the white Nightmaren's face.  
"Reala, stop!" Aaron pleaded, grasping the bars. "It's my fault that it betrayed you! I . . . I lied to it! I told it lies about you so that it would believe that you were planning to destroy it! Because there is no NiGHTS and there can be no replacement for that which does not exist, right?"  
Reala snarled. "Shut up! Lumis knew exactly what he was doing!" He sneered as he thrust Lumis into the cell and sealed it. "Besides, I've wanted to do this for a long time. . ." Aaron blinked, suddenly wondering if what he had said about Reala just now might be true.  
Reala chuckled. "There we go. All is right with the world once more." He began to fly out, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, Tier was it? I'd make myself presentable were I you. The Master will be seeing you soon enough." Tier gasped in horror, jerking back. Reala grinned and flew out, pleased with himself.  
Aaron gaped in horror. He knew what Wizeman would do to it. And he wouldn't let that happen.  
Tier moaned as Reala left, slamming itself onto the floor in despair. "I think I'd rather have been reduced to my component elements. . ."  
Aaron watched his friend worriedly. "Don't . . . don't worry, Tier . . . I'll protect you. . ." He did not sound very sure of himself. He hoped that his and Molly's Red Ideya might offer some kind of shield to whatever Wizeman might do to it, if nothing else. Maybe that would be the way that he would protect Tier. Tier looked at Aaron, eyes glassy and filled with sorrow. "What can we do. . .?" It asked hopelessly.  
"We can still hope for rescue. NiGHTS surely hasn't given up on us yet. . ." Aaron hoped that NiGHTS really was going to come for them some time. Tier groaned, covering its face. "What can NiGHTS do? There aren't enough rebels to storm the castle, you know that! Last time, it ended with. . . with. . ." Tier broke off, fignering the nearly invisible lines running across its chest. The last time that the rebels had attacked Nightmare, Tier had almost lost its life. "Even if I have to give up the rest of my Ideya for good, I won't let you die, Tier. . . I'll . . . I'll die before I let Wizeman harm you." He took a breath, almost like a hiccup, holding back tears and sobs.  
Tier gasped, eyes widening in horror at the idea. "Aa . . . Aaron. . . " It whimpered, then lunged, yanking Aaron into a big hug, sobbing in Nightmaren fashion, without tears. Aaron hugged it back, unable to hold back his tears any longer, hearing Tier cry. "I won't lose you. . ."  
The two stayed close for some time before Nightingale glided over, leaning into the bars. "Tier. . ." Tier growled, hugging Aaron defiantly. Aaron looked out at Nightingale. "Don't take it from me. . ." Nightingale blinked, then smirked. "You really care about that rebel, don't you?" Aaron nodded. "Probably just as much as you care about 'Lord Reala.'"  
Nightingale looked stung, then became firm and opened the cell door. "Tier, come with me." Tier growled, releasing Aaron only long enough to crawl behind him in a vain attempt to hide itself. Aaron turned around, reattaching himself to Tier. He wasn't going to let go.  
Nightingale rolled her eyes. "You morons, I'm taking Tier to the infirmary!" Tier growled. "I'm healed now, so go away!"  
Nightingale made a face. "Not you, idiot. Your twin wants to see you." "May . . . may I go with Tier, please?" Aaron did not trust them to leave this a trip to the infirmary alone. Nightingale scowled. "You're not worth the risk, it's bad enough that I've promised to bring the rebel." Tier had gone silent, thinking of Terrace. Terrace had stabbed itself in order to defend Tier, it was in the infirmary. "Is Terrace okay?"  
Nightingale nodded. "Of course. And I know that you didn't inflict that injury, rebel. The angle was all wrong."  
Aaron wondered just what made Nightingale want to let Tier see its twin, and what made her an expert on knife wounds. Tier blinked at Nightingale and glanced at Aaron before drifting out from behind him and heading toward her. "Tier . . . be careful," Aaron cautioned. He did not entirely trust Nightingale. Especially Nightingale's honor as an actress. Nightingale rolled her eyes. "Your pet here is fine with me." She took hold of Tier's elbow and closed the cell before leading it away. Tier glanced back at Aaron, but the thought of seeing Terrace was more than enough to keep it going. Aaron watched as Tier was lead out of the dungeon, unable to think of anything other than, 'This will be the last time I'll see it before Wizeman destroys its mind.'"

The dungeon was silent for a long time. Lumis was probably raging inside the special cell, screaming and thrashing. But not a sound escaped through the stone. Aaron shuddered at the thought, but he could not keep it out of his mind. He wished he could wake up.  
Soon, a pair of small Nightmaren clad in blue and pink drifted in, one of whom held a tray. They ignored Aaron to head down the row of cells, dishing out what could very well have been a last meal for the prisoners in those cells. Aaron wondered just who was in those cells. Before now, he never had bothered to check the other cells for occupants. The sounds of angry chitters and growlings drifted back before quieting abruptly.  
Aaron could only guess what the noises meant or where they came from. He didn't suppose he really wanted to know. He just wanted to get out of this terrible dungeon. It seemed to him almost that he had spent his whole life in this dungeon and that everything else was just a dream.  
The serving 'Maren finally returned, hesitating when they saw Aaron and whispering to one another. They clearly weren't sure whether a human should be given food meant for Nightmaren or not. Aaron shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Thanks, though. . ." The Nightmaren ignored him, whispering more. Finally, one took a small dish from the tray and pushed it at Aaron. Clearly, whether you ate or not was their choice and not the prisoners'.  
Aaron sighed and took the dish, setting it down next to the wall, in case he did get hungry. He wondered whether dream food would make any difference to him anyway. The meal seemed to consist of some sort of pinkish brown mass, seasoned thoroughly with a yellow powder. Not the sort of thing that one would eat by choice. Aaron was glad that he wasn't hungry. He sighed, flopping back onto the floor. Waiting, waiting, waiting again.

A scraping sound caught Aaron's attention as the feeders reached the special cell. They selected a dish that was practically floating in the yellow spice. Lumis blinked in surprise as the dish was thrust into the cell. The white Nightmaren snarled a protest, fending the dish off as if it were a blade. "If you think that I'm ingesting that, you've lost your minds!" Aaron was glad to hear that Nightmaren didn't care for the strange looking food either. "I'm sorry, Lumis!" he called out to it, hoping that it would hear him and know what he meant. He was sorry that he dragged Lumis into this when it did not save him, nor Tier, nor any of the others.  
Lumis snarled fiercely, trying to smack the bowl out of the server's hands. The second server lunged, grabbing hold of Lumis as the first smeared a glob of the stuff over the former guard's mouth. Lumis gagged, trying to turn away as if the meal were a life threatening poison.  
When they were satisfied that Lumis had eaten some of the food, the servers resealed the cell and moved along. "Hey!" Aaron had stood and was at the bars of his cell. "Hey, what is that stuff?" "Dinner." One of the servants muttered before vanishing out of sight, up the steps.  
Tier flew down the steps and glanced up before smiling and drifting over to Aaron, waiting by the door as Nightingale came down behind it. "Hey, Aaron!" Tier seemed much happier than it had been earlier. Aaron blinked, poking Tier. ". . . What did you do to it, Nightingale?" he called up the stairs.  
Tier yelped, looking a little hurt. "Hey, what'd I do? Don't poke!" Nightingale laughed as she walked over. "Relax, Tier's only happy because it had a nice conversation with Terrace. You'd be surprised at the amount of trivial nonsense that those two entertain themselves with!" She regarded Tier with some gentle disapproval.  
Tier shrugged. "I think that the number of cracks in the ceiling is a VERY relevant issue." Aaron looked positively bumfuzzled. "Huh. . .?" Nightingale smirked. "Now THERE'S an intelligent comeback!" She opened the door for Tier, sealing it as the green and pink Nightmaren settled down next to Aaron. Aaron scooted back from Tier slowly, not sure if he could really trust it just yet. This was all just a little too weird, even for Tier. Or so he thought.

Tier blinked, looking hurt. It tried scooting closer again. Aaron poked it one more time. "Tier. . .? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Tier yelped again, rubbing its arm. "THEY didn't poke me. . ." It frowned accusingly.  
Aaron grinned apologetically. "I didn't poke you that hard . . . I just . . . didn't know if Wizeman did stuff to you to make you different. . ." Tier's eyes widened and it sobered, looking unhappy again. "No. . ."  
Aaron leapt at it, hugging it tightly with enough force to knock it over. "I'm glad you're okay. . ." Tier fell onto its backside with a startled "YIPE!" It blinked at Aaron in shock before hugging him in return. "Nightingale kept insisting that I should visit Terrace a little longer, it was nice of her but I don't understand why she cared." Nightingale blinked and blushed lightly, glancing to one side.  
Aaron turned his head to the side, facing Nightingale. "Why did you care, anyhow?" Nightingale glanced at Aaron out of the corner of her eye before turning to face him. "You had some visitors." She observed, glancing disapprovingly at the bowl of food.  
He nodded, wrinkling his nose at the food. "Yeah, they tried to give me that stuff, but I didn't want any. What is that gunk anyway? They forcefed some of it to Lumis. . ." Tier opened its mouth a little as if scenting the air, cat style. It approached the bowl, only to cry out as a rock hit it in the head. Nightingale snarled. "Don't you touch that!" Tier whimpered and dove behind Aaron for protection.  
"Hey!" Aaron glared at Nightingale and then rubbed Tier's head gently where the rock hit it. "Tell me, what's in that stuff?"  
Tier closed its eyes, enjoying the attention enough to forget what it had been alarmed about. Nightingale frowned. "Aaron, give that bowl to me. Right away." He grabbed the dish and handed it out to Nightingale. "Okay, now tell me what it is." Nightingale took the dish and flew to the steps, placing it safely out of reach before returning. "It's a specially prepared blend. Only prisoners are permitted to eat it." She glanced toward the special cell, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Aaron was getting a little frustrated with Nightingale's answers, but he figured it was not meant to be nutritious.  
Nightingale walked over to the special cell. "They got some of it into Lumis?" She placed a hand on the stone, moving it aside.  
Aaron nodded. "Quite a bit, I think . . . It had a lot more of the yellow stuff in it." He watched intently as she opened up the cell. Nightingale sighed. "Neurotic alarmists, all of them. He's not even aware of what he is yet. . ." She muttered to herself, then gasped as a white form fell into her, clutching at Lumis. "Ack! Can't you even stand on your own two feet!" Aaron gasped. "Lumis! A-are you okay?" He looked shocked and worried. Lumis groaned, leaning on Nightingale, who seemed to be helping only because she lacked the strength to step aside. Tier blinked worriedly. "What's wrong with Lumis!" Aaron stood next to Tier, a worried look on his face. "Please be okay, Lumis. . ."  
Nightingale grunted, easing Lumis onto the floor. "He'll be fine, he just needs to get that stuff out of his system. . . " She blinked, wondering just why she was being so helpful. "Do Nightmaren . . . throw up?" Aaron wondered aloud.  
"Eew!" Tier covered its mouth disgustedly at the same time that Nightingale shouted "No!" The two 'Maren blinked at each other for a moment. Aaron blinked, confused. "Then . . . do they . . . uh . . . you know. . .?" Tier blinked. "Huh?" Nightingale gave Aaron an apprehensive look. Aaron blushed, looking embarrassed. "Okay, fine. How do Nightmaren get things out of their systems?"  
Nightingale looked strangely relieved. "We have to wait it out. And get him airborne." Aaron noted Nightingale's persistent use of the masculine pronoun to refer to Lumis. He guessed that Wizeman must have created him more like NiGHTS than he previously thought. "How do we do that?" Nightingale blinked, catching herself. "We . . . don't." She stood up abruptly. Aaron looked shocked. "We don't? Why not?"  
Nightingale glared at the dreamer. "Because I won't betray lord Reala. I'm his." Tier whimpered, disappointed.  
Aaron felt that he should want to curse, but he did not feel that urge. He realized that whatever Wizeman had done to him removed the part of him that would have uttered such words. "I don't know if I will ever understand you, Nightingale. You are an enigma wrapped in a puzzle, stored in a decorative bag. . ." Aaron blinked, suddenly wondering about his choice of words.  
Nightingale blinked. "What did you say?" Tier grinned. "Oh, he said that you're an en. . ." Tier squeaked as Nightingale raised a fist. "I heard, you jester."  
"It's more of a harlequin, really. Or so I've heard," Aaron corrected her. Nightingale folded her arms. "Tier is more of a Nightmaren, actually. Unfortunately." She smiled slightly as Tier winced.

Aaron sighed, tired of bantering with Nightingale. "I can't win . . . this dream has been nothing but failure upon failure for me, and it doesn't seem that I can do anything about it. Will I always open my eyes to this dungeon wall every night when I dream? Will I lose my friends to Wizeman's childishness? Nightingale, will I ever see a happy ending to this?"  
Nightingale was silent for a moment, then said in a perfectly fair tone of voice, "That all depends on whose point of view you're seeing it from, I guess."  
This was not any sort of answer that Aaron wanted to hear. "For me to see a happy ending, shouldn't it be -my- happy ending? I'm beginning to wonder if I'll see any ending at all. . ."  
Nightingale frowned. "Oh stop. You only got yourself and your friend kidnapped and Molly banished for the night while your dark side's being used to make a new Nightmaren. It's not the end of the world." She blinked at herself. "Actually, even I have to admit that sounds bad. . ."  
Aaron gave her a "See, I told you so" look before suddenly looking strangely at her, standing. "Wait, what was that you said? My dark side is being used to create a Nightmaren? Is that what Wizeman wanted me for all along?"  
Nightingale slapped a hand over her mouth, looking dismayed. "Um . . . I didn't say anything!"  
Aaron glared at her. "And you weren't supposed to tell me, huh? Why would he do that? What purpose would another Nightmaren like you serve? There's no female Reala for him to kiss up to!" He winced, realizing that that wasn't exactly the way he wanted that to sound. He didn't mean to hurt Nightingale in saying it.

Nightingale gasped, letting her hand drop to her side. She looked absolutely shocked, staring at Aaron in dismay. Tier winced sympathetically. "Yeowch . . . score one for Aaron. . ."  
Aaron looked absolutely horrified at what he said. He hadn't meant it maliciously, but he knew that it could not have been interpretted any other way. "Nightingale . . . I didn't mean it like that. . ." He looked up at her with eyes pleading understanding and forgiveness.  
Nightingale turned her back on them, fighting to recover her composure. "The way that you and Molly kiss up to NiGHTS? Is that what you mean?" Her voice was soft, but filled with venom.  
Aaron hesitated. "Yes . . . just like that," he admitted. "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have referred to you as though you can't be greater than the sum of your parts. As though you can't be more than what Wizeman intended for you." Aaron's voice was completely sincere. He truly had not meant his words to be hateful. He wished that he had taken more time to consider what he blurted out all too bluntly.  
Nightingale glared over her shoulder at Aaron, eyes narrowed. She was clearly no longer feeling helpful. "I am as great as I need to be! I like where I am now and I have no higher aspirations!" She snarled.  
Tier snarled back. "Hey, he said he was sorry! What more do you want!" Nightingale blinked, then growled in frustration.  
Aaron shook his head. "Don't be angry with her, Tier, when I'm the one who's at fault. She has a right to be angry with me, and I won't take it away if she won't accept my apology." Tier lifted its head stubbornly. "Being a loyal is no excuse for being rude!" It stated in a pompous tone, glancing at Nightingale. Aaron looked at Tier, almost like it was crazy. "Didn't you hear what I said to her? And you say -she's- rude? Speaking with a loyal gives no excuse for being rude either, and if we're so righteous, shouldn't we be the ones to set the example?"  
Tier looked away. "Hmph. I'm a Nightmaren too, y'know. . . " It didn't bother to clarify whatever point it was making.

Nightingale sighed, calming down enough to speak. "Oh, so you finally remembered that. was it that conk on the head I gave you?"  
Aaron blinked at Tier, a little confused. He didn't know quite what response it expected or what point it was trying to illuminate with what it said, but he didn't suspect that he was going to have any more information volunteered.  
Tier grumbled at Nightingale's taunt, pouting beside Aaron. It didn't seem to feel like speaking anymore. Aaron had no idea of what he should say next either. The whole night had been mostly a reaction rather than an action.  
Nightingale finally returned her attention to Lumis, propping him up in a sitting position. "Come on, you. Upsey daisy." Lumis gave a little groan in response, stirring. Tier seemed to take an interest, turning to watch.  
Aaron watched as well, making sure not to say anything else lest he offend someone else. Nightingale gave Lumis a few gentle pats on the cheek to rouse him. "Sheesh, how much did you eat, you dope? Time to snap out of it, I am NOT going to carry you!" Tier smirked. "How about you wake him with a kiss?" Nightingale's sharp glare shut Tier up in record time. Aaron covered his mouth to hide a grin.  
Tier noticed Aaron's mood and leaned close to whisper. "Pssst, I think she likes him. . ." Aaron gave Tier a strange look. "Are you kidding me?" Tier blinked in surprise, then looked back at Nightingale, who was yanking the drowsy Lumis onto his feet. Tier blinked again. "What do you mean?" Aaron spoke quietly, "She only has eyes for Reala. She isn't about to go falling for some other 'Maren."  
Tier blinked. "Oh . . . right." It blushed faintly.

Nightingale finally got Lumis up. "There we go, good thing you have such big feet!" Lumis mumbled something in response that couldn't be made out.  
Aaron supposed that Lumis probably said, "All Nightmaren have big feet," or something along those lines. He thought NiGHTS would have said the same thing. Tier watched thoughtfully, guessing that Lumis had made a comment about Nightingale having such a big head. It thought that NiGHTS might have said something like that.  
Nightingale blinked at Lumis, then stepped back. "Shake your arms out, let's see some startrail." Lumis dazedly began a flapping motion, looking less than enthusiastic. A few icy blue sparkles fell free.  
Aaron watched the sparkles fall to the ground and then returned his gaze to the hands that produced them. He looked up at Lumis's face, hoping to see some indication that he was going to be okay. Lumis looked as if he were drunk, obeying Nightingale's commands out of pure instinct.  
Aaron looked clearly worried, even moreso now that his attention was refocused on the situation at hand. He could not imagine just what was in that moldy looking food they forced down Lumis's throat. Aaron blinked. He didn't suppose Lumis had a throat. But the food had gone somewhere.  
Nightingale nodded. "Now, fly." Lumis lifted his arms and began to levitate, only to wobble. Nightingale caught him before he could fall and gave him a gentle heave back into the air, like a leaking balloon. Lumis bobbed in place, managing to stay airborne this time.

Nightingale watched as Lumis' startrail faltered, only to start up again. She smiled smugly.  
"Is he alright now? Is this flushing out the bad stuff?" Aaron wondered aloud to Nightingale.  
Nightingale blinked, remembering where she was. "Something like that. And I'll personally send you screaming back into sleeplessness for nights on end if you ever tell anyone that I helped him." Tier giggled, finding the threat amusing.  
Aaron nodded to her. "I won't betray your confidence." He assured her. Nightingale looked shocked, recalling something similar. She, Nightingale had lured Aaron and NiGHTS into a trap, then joined Reala in an attempt to lure Aaron into joining them. She frowned as she recalled her words, deceptively concerned. "He wouldn't . . . betray me. . ." Nightingale shook her head, snapping back into the present. She frowned and simply nodded to Aaron, turning back to Lumis.  
Aaron would keep his word and hid no deception behind cleverly worded promises. He was fairly plain in his pledge to keep Nightingale's secret. He had, after all, kept his word to Wizeman. Or had he? He had made the conscious decision to discontinue his cooperation with Wizeman because he sensed that Wizeman's end of the deal would no longer be kept, but he did not wait to find that statement true or false; he merely assumed Wizeman would hurt Tier if they remained in the dungeon because he had achieved his purpose in keeping Aaron. Tier shifted restlessly, watching Nightingale.

Nightingale moved down the corridor between the cells, causing Lumis to follow and thus creating more startrail. She winced at a shout and glanced toward the steps. "Stay here!" Nightingale flew up the steps and out of sight, heading off to investigate.  
Aaron sat down, trying to justify to himself in his mind what he had done in trying to escape, trying to convince himself that he had indeed kept his word. He had, after all, been sure to include the stipulation that his cooperation would depend on Tier's safety. How safe would Tier be now that Wizeman no longer needed him? Aaron smiled. Of course he had been justified. If Wizeman's intent was to cause harm to his friends, he had every right to break his verbal agreement because his commitment of love to his friends would always supercede any contract of words. He hoped he would remember that always  
Faint voices echoed down the steps, followed by the soft "whoosh" of startrails taking form. Nightingale's voice called out. "Hurry up! And don't bother returning until you find whoever is making that racket!" Tier rose to its feet in alarm. "I think someone's in the castle!"  
"The rebels?" Aaron stood as well, looking excited. A pair of shadows appeared at the top of the steps, one walking while the other preferred to glide. One violet, the other an icy shade and sporting the now infamous red and black horns. Tier whimpered and moved behind Aaron as Nightingale and Reala entered and looked around suspiciously. "I . . . don't know. . ."  
Aaron very much disliked dealing with Reala, but he felt that now with his darkness elsewhere being molded into some new Nightmaren creature, he might be better suited to speak civilly with him. He knew Reala did not like him either but then again, Reala didn't like anyone. Aaron gave a slight bow in acknowledgement of Reala's rank; even if he did not appreciate the source of his authority. Aaron felt that he was not currently in a position to disrespect it.  
Reala spotted Lumis and frowned before realizing that the white Nightmaren was no threat. He flew over to the weakened 'Maren as Nightingale strode stiffly down the line of cells, looking in each one as if searching for something.  
Aaron remained silent for the time being. He knew he should not address Nightingale as he had before when Reala had not been present. Reala made the entire situation entirely different. Nightingale would act and speak for his benefit, not Aaron's or Tier's.  
Tier fidgeted nervously, looking at Aaron, then Nightingale. Tier blinked at Nightingale before glancing at Aaron again, beginning to look rather confused. Reala was maneuvering Lumis onto the ground, not paying attention to anyone else.  
Aaron looked at Tier in such a way that he hoped would convey a "speak when you're spoken to" vibe. Tier didn't seem to notice, regarding Nightingale with a suspicious expression on its face. "Hmm. . ." Nightingale was almost at their cell now, looking . . . worried? She paused, whispering cautiously. "Aaron. . .?"  
Aaron was nervous as well about how this situation would play out. "Yes?" he whispered back, taking the cue from Nightingale.  
Nightingale turned toward his voice, spotting Aaron and Tier. She smiled, laughing a little in relief as she ran over. "Aaron! Tier! Are you two okay? I was so worried!" She broke off, seeing that she was confusing the two of them. Reala turned from Lumis to fly over. "You found them?" He smirked. "I knew you would."  
Aaron was positively baffled by Nightingale's actions. He glanced over at Reala. "Found us. . .? Were we hidden?"  
Nightingale laughed. "Wow, I must be a better actress than I thought!" Reala grinned. "It's okay, you two. It's us!" Tier blinked in confusion. "Us who?"  
Reala grinned, wavering and becoming slimmer and purple while Nightingale became a human female. Aaron's jaw hit the floor. "NiGHTS? Molly?"  
Molly laughed, reaching through the bars for them. "Are you okay?" NiGHTS was glancing anxiously at the steps as if waiting for someone. "And our star, the racket maker who knows Nightmare like the backs of Wizeman's hands. . ." He clapped. "Jesse, are you there?"  
Jesse poked its head into the door, peering around to make absolutely certain that everything was safe in the cellblock, it darted inside and landed very close to NiGHTS.  
Molly beamed. "Jesse, you were marvelous back there! Way to distract the loyals!" She turned and planted a kiss on the smaller Nightmaren's head. Jesse's cheeks blushed from gray to blue, almost matching the upper half of its face. It smiled, very pleased at having won Molly's approval. "Thank you," was all it managed to squeak out. Tier blinked. "Whoa, that must've been some kiss!" It turned to look expectantly at Aaron, anticipating a reaction.  
Aaron grinned, reaching up to pull Tier's head down low enough for him to plant a nice big kiss of his own onto Tier. "How was that one?" Tier's eyes popped wide open in shock and it fell onto its bottom in surprise. "Unexpected. . ." Tier squeaked out. Aaron suppressed a giggle with his hand.

Lumis seemed to be snapping out of his stupor and blinked dazedly. "What. . .?" He stiffened at the sight of NiGHTS, alarmed. Molly looked up. "Uh oh . . . Aaron, is this guy a good guy or a loyal!"  
Aaron blinked, unsure of how to answer that question. "Well . . . that's a little unfair. He may be loyal, but he is a good guy. And after what Wizeman did to him, I'm not so sure that he'll want to be loyal much longer. What is that stuff that they fed you, Lumis?" Aaron thought that Lumis might be able to shed a little more light onto the subject than Nightingale had.  
NiGHTS frowned. "Food? Sort of yellow and sparkly?" Molly was feeling a little left out, looking from Aaron to NiGHTS to Lumis, and back to Aaron. Tier seemed too flustered from the kiss to be of much use, sitting in place with a silly smile on its face. Aaron nodded. "Yeah, that was the stuff."  
NiGHTS regarded Lumis in surprise. "That's powerful stuff. What did you do, try to assassinate Wizeman!" Lumis winced, snapping defensively. "Of course not!" The two Nightmaren blinked at each other, straightening in unison before leaning closer to see one another. It looked almost like a mirror effect.  
Aaron touched NiGHTS's arm. "Lumis helped us to escape. The first time," he added. NiGHTS blinked. "He did?" He blinked at Lumis, who seemed highly uncomfortable with the question. Molly blinked at Aaron. "The first time?"

Aaron nodded. "After I was brought before Wizeman, I felt that Wizeman's purpose in keeping me had been achieved, and so I no longer trusted his vow to keep Tier safe. Lumis's name means Light, and . . . well, I told him so. It seemed to mean something to him, for a little while at least, that his name should have a light connotation, and I stuck my foot in the door and convinced him to help us. I thought that he would want to come back with us to the camp, but. . ."  
Tier interrupted. "Connowhatie?" Molly giggled at Tier's way pf phrasing its question. "Synonymn, Tier. Um . . . " She looked at Aaron for a betetr description.  
Aaron thought for a second for a more simplistic way to word his explanation. "When you say 'Lumis' it reminds me of light. That means it has a light connotation." Tier blinked blankly. "So . . . connosomething means being reminded of something?" "More or less, yes," Aaron agreed.

Lumis flushed a little. "It's just a romantic notion, there's no fact to support it. My name doesn't mean anything."  
Molly blinked. "Hey!" She pointed to the Nightmaren. "Lumis and NiGHTS! Light and . . . um, night!" NiGHTS and Lumis regarded the girl blankly.  
Aaron's expression regarding Molly's comment wasn't all that much more enlightened. "It is a little strange that the two who are so similar should have such an antithesis present in their names. Perhaps Wizeman meant for you to be NiGHTS' opposite in order that you should remain loyal where NiGHTS did not. I think he made you too much like NiGHTS for that to be possible."  
Molly clasped her hands. "What a romantic idea, the creation becomes exactly what he was meant not to be. . . " She sighed as she got more strange looks all around. "I wish I wasn't the only girl here. . ."  
"Tier's kind of girly," Aaron suggested. Tier batted its eyes in response. Molly smiled. "But Tier's also kind of macho." Tier flexed its muscles, grinning.  
NiGHTS chuckled. "Tier is neither and both. I'm afraid that unless you want to wait for Nightingale, you're going to have to settle for being the only female for a while, Molly." Molly pretended to be disappointed. "I'll just have to deal with having a pack of guys fussing over me. . ."

Aaron grinned. "Well, not to be unsociable, but... shouldn't we get out of here?" Molly walked over and tapped the lock of the cell. "I'd love to, but don't we need a key?"  
Aaron blinked, almost baffled. "You came all the way in here without the key?" Molly blinked back. "And where would we have gotten one? There isn't exactly a guard sleeping outside with the keys on their belt!"  
Aaron thought it was possible that there could have been. "Well, someone has the keys . . . and I think she looks something like you, Molly." Molly blinked. "I think that you need to lay off the soft drinks before bed, Aaron. How could anyone here look like me?"  
Aaron scratched his head. "Well, she has a nose like yours, and eyes like yours, and she's purple, and she's not an actress, so don't trust her word of honor in that regard. . ." Molly regarded Aaron as if he had turned purple and sprouted an extra head and a tail.  
NiGHTS sweatdropped and leaned over to Aaron. "I don't think that Molly would remember that, Aaron. . ."  
"I mean Nightingale. She's been the one that's been seeing to us. If you mean to get the keys from her. . . don't hurt her." Aaron explained.  
Molly blinked. "Nightingale. . .?" She looked thoughtful for a long time, then blinked at Aaron. "Why does that sound familiar?" She blinked as NiGHTS and Tier facevaulted. Aaron looked a little shocked. "You don't remember her at all?" Molly regarded Aaron in surprise and concern. "Should I?"  
Aaron nodded silently for a second or two. "She's the Nightmaren that Wizeman created using your stolen negativity."

Molly's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait! A Nightmaren? Purple!" Her time in Nightmare came rushing back. Molly squeaked. "Ruffles. . .!"  
Tier nodded cheerfully. "Yep! She's kind of cute, too!" Tier blinked as Molly fell over backwards. "Um . . . Molls?" Aaron jumped forward, grabbing the bars on his cell. "Molly!" he shouted in alarm.  
NiGHTS dove and caught Molly before she hit the floor, fanning her face with his hand. "It's a good thing she's already asleep, I think that that was too big of a shock. . ."  
Tier blinked. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her that she was Nightingale for the whole time that she was stuck here. . .?"  
"That seems like it would be prudent, don't you think?" Aaron rubbed his temple. "I really thought she would remember." Molly whimpered, opening her eyes. "I kind of thought that was a dream dream. . . " She spoke in a faint voice.  
"I . . . I'm sorry for the times that I... that I hurt you. When you were here, and . . . I was only trying to rescue you." Aaron looked away. Molly blinked, confused. "Wait. So you asking about how to stop someone, I showed you a picture . . . that really happened?"  
He nodded, still looking away. "It all really happened. I thought you remembered. I thought you knew it was real."  
NiGHTS helped Molly stand up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, it's important that you remember. But we need to get out of here." Lumis nodded. "Nightingale will be back soon enough." Molly looked worried. "Nightingale. . ."  
Jesse tugged at NiGHTS' arm, a little worried. It pressed closer to him. NiGHTS placed a hand on the smaller Nightmaren's shoulder, trying to be reassurring.  
Aaron looked just as worried. "If she brings Reala back with her. . ." he trailed off. Right on cue, a now familiar voice rang out from the top of the steps. "For the final time, I did not order anyone to go chasing some noise maker! Do you see any other Nightingale here? How could I have been in two places at once!"  
Molly gasped at the voice, touching her own throat uncertainly. Nightingale came down the steps, grumbling. "Honestly, just how many of me do they think there a. . ." She froze as she spotted Molly. Molly froze as well, eyes wide in shock. Tier blinked. "Nightingale, Molly. Molly, Nightingale. . ." It murmured the introductions under its breath.

"Well," Aaron stated, "at least you know now how there were two of you. . ." As Molly and Nightingale continued to stare at one another, Tier leaned over to Aaron. "I don't think she can hear you, Aaron. . ."  
Aaron whispered up into its ear, "What should we do?" Tier leaned against the bars of the cell. "NiGHTS? Maybe you can wave your hand between their eyes or something? I think they're stuck. . ."  
NiGHTS complied, getting a couple of blinks before both Molly and Nightingale stepped back and pointed at one another, speaking in unison. "What . . . what is this!" They hesitated before stepping closer, still speaking in unison. "You tell me! Stop talking at the same time as me! ARRRGH!"  
Tier smiled smugly, wrapping an arm around Aaron. "Oh yeah, they're the same person. . ."  
Aaron winced. "They're . . . similar. But they're more like two sides of the same coin than the same person," he explained. "And someone should get in between Nightingale and the door before something bad happens, like Nightingale going to tell Reala who's here to visit us."  
Nightingale snorted, folding her arms disdainfully. "What for? MasterWizeman doesn't want YOU anymore." She made a face at Molly, who bristled. "I'd rather see Reala than some copycat Nightmaren!"  
Nightingale's eyes popped wide open and she growled. "Oh no, you did NOT just call me a copycat!"  
NiGHTS stepped in, pushing the two females apart. "Let's just calm down here and talk, okay?"  
Molly and Nightingale looked away in opposite directions, quieting reluctantly.  
Aaron scratched his head. "What should we talk about?" he wondered. Tier grinned. "Acting?" It yelped as Molly playfully threw a shoe against the bars of the cell. "Singing?' It tried, then pretended to hide behind Aaron as Nightingale growled warningly.  
"Musical theatre?" Aaron offered as a compromise. Molly's second shoe hit the bars as Nightingale snapped, "Quit that!" Molly chuckled. "Well, I do like musicals. . ." Nightingale made a face. "Like you can sing. . ."  
Tier peered out from behind Aaron. "Actually, she wouldn't stop singing during the trip here. . ." "I know," Aaron said, smiling. "I was listening."

Molly turned away to hide her blush. "I was just trying out some tunes I made up. . ." Tier nodded. "And they didn't fit." Aaron shook his head. "They were just fine," he argued. "I enjoyed it. Up until the part where I was dragged kicking and screaming into Nightmare and thrown into a dark, uncomfortable cell, and so on and so forth . . . you get the idea."  
Molly frowned. "Remind me to give Jackle a good kick in the mouth. I really can't stand that guy!" Nightingale blinked, then glanced away. "Well that's one thing we have in common. . ."  
"He is pretty creepy," Aaron agreed. "Uhm . . . is there any chance you could let me borrow the key to my cell for about five minutes, Nightingale?" Nightingale instantly scowled at Aaron. "And why would I do that? I've already told you, I'm not helping y. . ." She stiffened in alarm as Lumis tugged something out of her right cuff. Lumis smirked, jingling the keys. "But if I steal them from you, you're not helping, now are you?"  
Aaron nodded. "It's true. There was nothing you could do about it. They simply overpowered you and got away before you could do a thing, right?" Nightingale snarled. "Wrong! I will not allow you to escape, I can't!" She lunged for Lumis, who jumped back in surprise. Molly gasped. "Quiet down!"  
Jesse quietly and quickly zipped behind Lumis and nabbed at the keys he held away from Nightingale. The little Nightmaren had been quiet and assumed that it had probably been forgotten. The smaller, late-generation Nightmaren tended to have that quality about them: easily overlooked, and easily forgotten.  
Lumis looked surprised, but didn't fight. He pushed Nightingale away. Nightingale looked around, trying to locate the keys. "Give those back!"  
Jesse zipped around and unlocked the cell across from Aaron and Tier. Nightingale spotted the little Nightmaren and snarled, flying for Jesse! "Oh no you don't!" Jesse panicked, unsure of what to do. It hoped that its original plan would succeed, but it was beginning to succumb to fear. At the last second, it summoned all of its courage and flung the cell door open, flying up to cling to the ceiling. Nightingale hadn't been expecting that and found herself flying into the cell. She spun around and tried to get out. Jesse dashed back down, closing the cell and locking it as swiftly as possible.  
Nightingale winced as she smashed into the bars. "No!" She stared at Jesse in astonishment and alarm.  
Jesse's face was full of shock at what it had just done, the greatest act of betrayal it had committed thus far. "L-lady Nightingale, I . . . I'm sorry. . ." It managed to squeak out. Nightingale snarled. "Not half as sorry as you will be, you treacherous little gnat! Open this cell at once!" NiGHTS frowned. "It's okay, Jesse. Nightingale will be fine, let's just get out of here." Upon hearing NiGHTS' voice, Jesse retook its place hiding behind his leg. "Kay. . ."  
NiGHTS smiled. "Let Aaron and Tier out please, Jesse." Tier waved cheerfully to Jesse before trying to hide behind Aaron again as Nightingale let out another snarl.  
Jesse gasped. "Oh! I forgot!" It darted to their cell and opened the lock. Tier hesitated, clinging to Aaron's backside and staring at Nightingale in concern. Aaron looked back over his shoulder. "She can't get out, Tier. If she could get out, that would mean that you would have been able to get out this whole time. And that would be silly."  
Tier blushed. "Um . . . actually. . . " It ignored the cell door and inhaled, flattening until it was 2D and slipping between the bars. Aaron glared at Tier for at least a minute. "Why didn't you do that before. . .?" Tier shrugged. "Where would I go? I wouldn't leave you!" It blinked, then added shyly, "Plus I forgot I could do that. . ." "Then," Aaron reasoned, also glancing at Nightingale, "can't she do it too?"  
NiGHTS smiled. "I doubt it, Nightingale isn't all Nightmaren after all. . ." Nightingale clutched at the bard of her cell, trying to dig her claws in. Molly watched the violet 'Maren with an odd look on her face.  
Aaron's face actually took on a bit of a sad expression as he watched her. "We should go. Nightingale, I . . . I want to thank you for everything you did for me while I was here, and I'm sorry it had to be this way. But you know I couldn't stay here if I had the chance to escape."  
Nightingale snarled in response, then stepped back from the bars, inhaling. NiGHTS frowned. "She's about to blow our cover! Everyone out! Now!"

Jesse was first out the door, immediately scouting the hallways to find the best and safest route out. Aaron ran to the door as well, looking back just a short time to give Nightingale a sad glance and to say, "I'm sorry," one more time.  
Molly grabbed Aaron's arm as she ran past and out. "Aaron, come ON!" She glanced at Nightingale as well but only for an instant as she tugged at her friend. Aaron didn't resist as Molly pulled him out into the hall. Jesse flitted back to the group and waved. "This way!" It shot off back down the hallway.  
Tier glanced at NiGHTS. "Can we trust the little guy?" NiGHTS nodded. "Jesse helped to free you, Tier. You can trust it." Tier nodded and followed after Jesse.  
They hadn't gone far when Molly hesitated. "Hey, that white Nightmaren isn't here, Lumis!"  
Aaron tripped. "Lumis! I . . . I can't believe that he would betray us. He just wouldn't . . . Why did he leave us? Why won't he come with us, NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS sighed as he flew, catching Aaron's arm as he tripped and supporting him. "We've asked Lumis to make a difficult decision. Leaving everything that he's ever known. As far as Lumis knows, we expect him to practically commit suicide, and fight against family." NiGHTS' face clouded as he recalled his own decision to leave Nightmare.  
Molly jogged along beside them. "I guess that makes sense . . . will he be okay? He helped to get those keys, after all. . ." Aaron sighed as he kept running down the corridor. "I hope he will . . . I'm afraid of what Wizeman will do to him if he doesn't leave."  
Jesse periodically rejoined the group to advise them as to which way to turn on the way out, but for the most part it remained seperate from the group.  
Molly looked thoughtful. "This is taking too long, the Nightmaren have to fly at our pace!" She glanced at Tier, who was flying low just behind Aaron, glancing down periodically as if afraid of crashing. Aaron looked up at Tier. "Well, they could always carry us if we need to expedite the escaping process, don't you think?" He grinned at Tier.  
Molly nodded, then did a doubletake, staring at Tier. "Hey, Tier's flying! I thought that you couldn't!" She smiled glady at Tier. Tier blushed. "I'm still a little wobbly, please don't distract me too much. . ."  
Aaron nodded to Tier before turning to Molly. "Maybe Tier shouldn't carry us then, hm?" He looked thoughtful. "I wish Lumis would come with us. . ."  
Molly smiled at NiGHTS. "NiGHTS can carry us. . ." NiGHTS smiled. "I can, yes . . . but two at once might slow me. . ."  
"I bet that little guy couldn't carry us either," Aaron noted. "Maybe we should just keep running. . .?" NiGHTS smiled kindly. "I'm afraid that Jesse won't be able to help you there, no." He lifted his head. "Jesse, tell me that we're almost out!" Jesse flitted back to fly just beside NiGHTS. "Almost. Just one more minute, I think, if nothing unexpected happens."

NiGHTS jumped as a dark shape loomed in front of them, blood red eyes gleaming demonically. "Oops! I think that this could be classified as unexpected. . ." He winced as Tier rammed into his backside, unable to halt in time.  
Aaron almost fell over as well in an attempt to stop. Jesse, however, had no trouble in reversing its momentum and hiding behind the group. "This," Aaron agreed, "is rather unfortunate as well as unexpected."  
The shadow narrowed its eyes. "So. You've done it now, Jesse. . ." Shara flew closer, eyes slanted and cold.  
Jesse huddled into a ball, shivering. "I . . . I didn't want to betray him, but . . . but I couldn't let them be hurt!" Shara flew to hover in front of Jesse. "You've gone soft. . ." NiGHTS rolled his eyes. "You can drop the act, Shara. We know that you have a soft spot of your own."  
Shara's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again. "Very well then. . ." It extended a clawed hand and helped Jesse to uncurl its body. "Relax, Jesse . . . I'm not your enemy. . ."  
Molly glanced at Aaron. "Hey, I know that Nightmaren. The freakish demon one from after NiGHTS saved me from Reala. . ." She blushed at the memory.  
Jesse's eyes widened in shock. "No! Shara's not a freak or a demon!" It seemed baffled that Molly could say such a thing. It had not made it clear that this was the case as of yet, but Jesse had a deep admiration for Molly. It had watched her become captured by Nightmare and Reala and it had seen her escape, something that until now, it had not been able to accomplish itself.  
Molly blinked at the small Nightmaren, surprised by Jesse's energy. "I know it's not, Jesse. It's just that when I first saw Shara, its appearance kind of startled me." Shara narrowed its eyes as if offended and pretended to clean a claw.  
Jesse nodded, understanding how one might be a bit startled by Shara's appareance. "Shara, you can come with us! Lord NiGHTS isn't at all like Lord Reala. He doesn't beat me or yell at me or anything!"  
Shara's eyes softened a little. "Yes, Jesse. I know. . ." NiGHTS smiled. "Please, just call me NiGHTS. That 'Lord' stuff really doesn't suit me. . ." He smiled at Shara. "Shara and I are friends, Jesse. That's all I can say here, though."

Molly frowned. "I don't want to be rude, but shouldn't we be fleeing for our lives or someth. . . " She gasped as a shrill vocal erupted from the dungeons far behind them. Nightingale had finally alerted the loyals. Molly's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here!" A tinge of panic had entered her voice. Aaron nodded in agreement. "Now would be a good time!"  
Molly took a running start and sprang into the air, landing on NiGHTS' back, much to the Nightmaren's surprise. She kneed him as if he were a horse. "Let's go!"  
Tier landed by Aaron.  
Aaron nodded, getting a little distance and hopped up to grab Tier's shoulders. "Got it. Let's go!" Tier grunted, straining under Aaron's weight. After a moment, the young 'Maren managed to fly after NiGHTS as they sped out.  
Aaron held on as tightly as he could while doing his best not to interfere with Tier's flight. "We're going to make it, alright? Don't worry." Jesse flew beside Tier, wishing there was something it could do to help. It flitted up to NiGHTS's side and then zipped off to find the safest route away.  
Shara looked around, then flew after Jesse. "It's a doorway to the right that you want. It leads into the banquet hall and from there, to the gates. . ." Jesse stopped to hear Shara's words. It had no reason not to trust Shara, and it never occured to it that it should doubt Shara. Jesse flew back and gave the signal to NiGHTS to follow it toward the banquet hall.  
NiGHTS nodded and waved to Tier, following Jesse. Tier was panting badly but managed to keep up the pace as they flew into the hall. Aaron looked down worriedly at Tier. He tried to imagine himself being lighter, hoping that it might somehow help.  
Shara flew back to join them. "A bit further!" Molly leaned forward on NiGHTS, trying to decrease wind resistance. "Hang in there, Tier!" Aaron leaned in close to Tier and whispered, "You can do it. I believe in you, Tier." Tier glanced back at Aaron. "I . . . d. . . don't think. . ." It had to stop, rasping as it flew. Molly looked over, worried.  
Aaron looked just as worried, if not more. Jesse flew back to Tier, and placing itself underneath Tier, tried to lift it upward, to help it fly. Jesse looked up and with a strained voice, encouraged Tier, "Don't give up. . ."  
Tier blinked in surprise, peering at its underside at Jesse before straining to stay up, not wanting to crush the smaller 'Maren. Shara flew to join Jesse. "Just a bit further. . .!" Tier nodded, staring straight ahead.  
Aaron looked surprised that the two smaller 'Maren would help like this. He wished that he didn't have to rely on someone else to fly, but his flying days were over. "Almost there."  
NiGHTS erupted out of the castle, flying higher before realizing that Tier was faltering, even with the help it was receiving. NiGHTS flew back. "Tier! I know that you're tired but we can't rest yet! If the loyals catch us we'll be as deas as. . ." "Fish?" Someone suggested. NiGHTS nodded. "As fish out of water!"  
"Like a fish out of water!" Aaron blinked, wondering if he heard what he thought he heard. "Fish?" He looked around, trying to see if anything near him could have made that sound. Molly blinked at Aaron. "What about fish?" She slide off of NiGHTS to let him up. NiGHTS straightened, listening. "Fish?" Aaron shrugged. "I thought I heard fish," he explained, not so helpfully. Molly stared. "What, like a splash or a glub?"  
Aaron shook his head. "No, I just thought I heard a sound, and it sounded like fish." This was, of course, so much more clear than he had been before. Molly blinked. "It had better not be Gulpo. . ." She didn't understand why Aaron didn't seem more concerned. NiGHTS held a hand up. "Do you mean that you heard fish, or someone saying 'fish'?" Aaron blinked. It never occured to him that he might have heard actual fish. "Like someone saying 'fish.' Exactly."

Tier was on its hands and knees. It finally groaned and collapsed, the smaller 'Maren darting out from under it in time to avoid being crushed. Molly looked around. "Fish?" She repeated. Aaron gasped, jumping off of the collapsed Tier. He probably should have climbed down sooner. "Yes, fish." He paused. "Sorry, Tier. . ."  
Tier made a gurgling noise, looking like it wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Molly came over to rub Tier's back, trying to make it feel better. "Okay, but where did it come from?"  
Aaron shrugged. "I'm not sure. . ." He looked around, trying to pinpoint where he thought the voice was coming from.  
The bushes rustled, causing the Nightmaren to perk up, staring warily at the foliage. NiGHTS grimaced. "I don't have time for more fighting. . ." He lifted a hand to hold the others back, moving carefully toward the bushes.  
Aaron watched the bush carefully. Jesse flitted around to hide behind Molly. Molly kept a hand on Tier, watching anxiously as NiGHTS inspected the bushes. Shara's eyes had narrowed to crimson slits as it hovered nearby.  
NiGHTs waited until he heard more movement, then spread the bushes. "AHA!" He yelped as a plump form squealed and flew into his face, shrieking fearfully. Jesse shrieked as well, huddling in the air behind Molly's upper body. Aaron fell backward, landing on his backside.  
Molly jumped, glancing behind her in surprise, then turning to cuddle Jesse reassuringly. "What was. . . !" She blinked at the blue and pink form that made a beeline for Aaron's arms. "Drem!" Aaron's face split from ear to ear with a huge smile. "Drem!" He hugged her, happy to see that she was alright.  
Drem cuddled Aaron, burrowing into his arms and chittering excitedly, clearly upset. NiGHTS turned. "You could have just said hello instead of scaring us like that. . ." he blinked, then added, "Not that I was." Jesse shivered, still looking spooked. "M-me neither!"  
Molly smiled, hugging Jesse. "Of course not. I feel much safer with you, Jesse. . ." Jesse's smile was just as big as Aaron's at hearing Molly say that. It hugged her back, unbelievably happy to finally have someone that cared enough about it to try to make it happy. Molly giggled, brushing her cheek against Jesse's before ooking at Aaron. "I'm glad that you found Drem! Is she okay?" Aaron checked her over quickly, inspecting her for any bumps, bruises or other various owies. Drem blinked at the attention, then cooed and planted a kiss on Aaron's nose. Aaron blushed, grinning. "She's fine."  
Tier smiled exhaustedly, glancing toward Molly for her reaction. Molly giggled, glancing at Jesse in her amusement. Jesse smiled up at Molly, glad that she was happy. Molly smiled back and let go, worried that she might be smothering her new friend. "So everyone's accounted for?" Aaron winced. "Almost. . ." He knew that they'd had to leave Lumis, Doren, and Taiel all behind. NiGHTS nodded. "We'll save who we can now, then return for the others." He blinked at Aaron's expression. "Aaron?" Tier closed its eyes, thinking of Taiel. Aaron nodded. "It's all we can do. We're in no position to stage an assault." He carried Drem back toward Tier. "We should keep going." NiGHTS nodded. "Where are the others?"  
Aaron sighed. "They're all with Wizeman. He did something . . . weird to them. Reprogrammed them, or . . . brought out the worst in them, or something to that effect." Molly looked at Aaron, horrified. "Brainwashed! That's too horrible, even for Wizeman!" She squeezed Jesse's hand, trying to reassure herself. Aaron winced, wishing that it wasn't true. "I'm sure it's reversible..."  
Molly blinked, brushing a hand over her eyes. "We . . . we have to get them out . . . I don't want that . . ." She released Jesse, dropping her gaze. Aaron looked resolute. "We will. We will get them out."  
NiGHTS looked at Molly, thinking back to their encounter with Nightingale. "We've dealt with this sort of thing before. . . it'll turn out okay." NiGHTS glided to Tier. "Let's move out." Aaron nodded. "We'll let Tier rest. I can run along with you."  
Molly frowned. "You've been through too much. You can take NiGHTS, I'll run." NiGHTS stepped closer, waiting for the Dreamers to reach an agreement. "Are you sure?" Aaron asked. "I can run, you should take NiGHTS."  
Molly nodded. "Absolutely sure. Poor Tier looks like a wreck, and I hate to imagine how you must feel! I've been stuck in the Waking, doing nothing. I can handle running." Aaron couldn't argue with that. And besides, he really didn't think he could run that long. "Okay. But the minute you get tired, let me know, and we'll switch." Molly smiled. "I'll manage the best that I can." NiGHTS knelt to let Aaron on, levelling into a horizontal hover.  
Aaron jumped up and held on with one hand, the other arm cradling Drem. The Nightopian squeaked in fear at the sudden movement, quieting as she leaned into Aaron. Molly smiled, winking at Jesse. "Too bad you can't give me a lift, maybe you can stay close?" Jesse nodded. "I'll be right here." It smiled and floated by her side.

NiGHTS rose then tugged at Tier's arm. "Come on Tier, try your best."  
Tier groaned, moving stiffly but managing to get up. As NiGHTS nodded and moved on, Tier elected to walk, feeling weakened. Molly watched Tier with some concern before glancing at Jesse.  
Jesse was not quite sure what it could do to help. It did the only thing it could think to do; it flew up next to Tier, pulling Tier's arm around its shoulders and trying to support the larger 'Maren as best as it could. Molly blinked. "Don't hurt yourself, Jesse. . ." She came up on Tier's other side to take some weight off of both of them. Jesse grunted a bit. "I can do it," it asserted. Molly smiled. "Humor me, okay? I wouldn't feel right making you do this alone. and Tier's my friend too. . ." Jesse smiled. "'Kay. It'll be easier with both of us, right?" Molly nodded. "Exactly. Maybe I can sing to pass the time."  
Tier groaned as they moved away from the castle. "Oh no, not again. . . ..!"

To Be Continued. . .


	4. AskTier 2

It's that time again!  
A few more questions have come in, so here's everyone's favorite green and pink harlequin patterned Nightmaren to answer them!   
Tier: "Ahem, I'm the ONLY green and pink harlequin patterned Nightmaren. . ."  
Shushup and read the first letter.  
Tier: "Okay, fine. . ."

Dear Tier,  
Why is Molly so fanatic about Maple Candy?  
from Ki.

Dear Ki,  
I don't know, Molls has just always loved the stuff. I think it's the fuel she runs on or something. I sure pity the Nightopian who challenges her for it!  
Signed Tier

Dear Tier,  
If you tunneled through the upper ground in Spring Valley, where would you come out?  
from Ki.

Dear Ki,  
Um, the Chinese Nightopia? I don't know, you'd probably find yourself digging up through the regular ground after a while. Nightopia's weird like that.  
Signed Tier


	5. The Escape

Disclaimer:  
The NiGHTS into Dreams characters belong to Sonic Team and are used without permission.  
This is a joint effort between myself and my friend Aaron.

"Have you ever looked around in a dream, have you realized where you are, see the dream? A world where forces will collide, powers gleam. A world where a new way will arise, be the dream. . ."   
Molly sang happily as she helped to support Tier. The young Nightmaren had had a very rough time tonight and was now being escorted out of Nightmare, where it and Aaron had been held temporarily. Tier was making a show of clenching its teeth at the singing. "Make . . . it . . . stop. . .!"   
Aaron walked along happily beside Tier, also helping to support it, and making a show of smiling and ignoring Tier's groaning. He was enjoying the music. He wasn't much of a singer, at least, not in front of anyone. But he found himself humming along with Molly once he caught on to the tune.  
Molly was quickly caught up in her song as she got to the main part. "Flying higher and true through a sky sparkling blue, prepare to fly share the dream with me! Over mountains and sea through ice and forest with me. Prepare to fly, share the dream with me!" NiGHTS was surprised to find himself humming with the Dreamers.   
Jesse had tried to hum along at one point, but its voice was a little squeaky and didn't seem to quite have the right range to sing the notes they were humming, so it trailed off, hoping that no one had heard it try. It was looking a darker shade of gray in the face, almost like it were blushing. 

Molly fell silent, thoughtful. After a few moments, she tried again, testing out the next verse as she sang it. "As you travel you will see in this dream, all that you are yet to be, in this dream. . ." She slowed, trying to put more words together. Aaron wiped his forehead. There wasn't any sweat, but he felt that there should have been. "Are we there yet? Tier, you're heavy for something that's supposed to fly..."  
Tier whimpered. "I'm sorry. . ."  
Molly ignored them as she considered. "Standing strong and proud with me, in my dreams. Still so much for us to do, for us to see, in this dream!" She made a face. "No . . . no good. . . "  
Jesse flitted up beside Molly. "I liked it. . ." Molly smiled at her new friend. "Thanks, Jesse. . ."   
Tier mades a face, mimicking Molly in a mocking tone. "Meh mehmee. . . "  
Aaron prodded Tier with his elbow. "Someone's jealous." Molly grinned, winking at Jesse. Tier grimaced. "Am not!" It sulked, trying its best to speed up. Molly grinned, winking at Jesse.   
Aaron pretended to be shocked. "Why, I never said it was you, Tier! Someone has a guilty conscience. . ." Jesse blinked, trying to wink back. It couldn't quite seem to close one eye all the way without closing the other too.   
Tier sputtered, blinking in surprise. "I . . . er . . . that is, I . . . . augh!" Tier shot a dirty look at Jesse, clearly feeling that its position as Aaron's and Molly's favorite Nightmaren was being threatened.   
Molly smiled at Jesse before glancing at Aaron. "Aaron, don't tease poor Tier like that, it's not feeling good!" She was grinning despite her words.   
Aaron hid his smile with his free hand. "Sorry. . ." He looked up at Tier. "Sorry, Tier. I was only joking." Jesse flew away and hid behind NiGHTS.  
NiGHTS blinked in surprise at Jesse's clinginess. Molly blinked as well. "Jesse, Tier doesn't mean it. . ." Tier made a face. "Yes I do. . ." It grumbled. Jesse peeked out and gave Molly a little smile. "It's okay. . ." NiGHTS smiled. "Shara and the Dreamers might need help supporting Tier, they look tired." Under Tier, Shara was slightly transparent with strain. Jesse nodded and flew back to Tier, lending its strength to help support it again.

The little Nightmaren looked up at Tier. "I won't steal your dreamers... I promise." It looked down again, unwilling to look Tier in the eyes. Tier blinked and fell silent, mollified. Molly sighed at Tier. "Bully. . ." She smiled to take the sting away. Aaron smiled a little. He felt a little sorry for the smaller Nightmaren, but he could understand how Tier might have felt threatened by its undeniable cute factor. Molly certainly seemed to have fallen victim to Jesse's appeal.   
Jesse did its best to keep Tier supported, hoping that it would not dislike it. It had had enough of Nightmaren treating it like a punching bag, and it had no desire to alienate itself from its new friends as well.   
Tier glanced at Aaron, looking unhappy. It didn't like the sense of guilt that its human friends tended to inspire. Tier had first felt guilt after refusing to help Aaron rescue Molly and NiGHTS from Nightmare. Since then, it had become a common if unpleasant sensation. Molly's protectiveness over Jesse was causing Tier to feel guilty now, and Tier hated it.   
Aaron sent a smile back to Tier, hoping to reassure it. He didn't like it when Tier got that guilty look on its face.

NiGHTS glanced back, checking on the younger Nightmaren and their Dreamer friends. Aaron and Molly seemed unusually quiet, probably reflecting Tier's obviously sour mood. The Dreamers seemed to share more than their energy with the Sixth Generation at times.   
Aaron found himself, after a while, humming the tune that Molly had been singing. He hated silence. When he was younger, he was almost even afraid of silence. As if it made it easier for monsters in waiting to hear you coming.  
After a couple of minutes, Molly joined in on Aaron's humming, harmonizing. A higher warbling came from Drem, who was fluttering along nearby. Aaron smiled when he heard others humming along with him, but he didn't stop. Even Jesse tried to sing along, but it still found that its voice didn't quite have all of the notes that it needed.  
Not to be outdone by some younger upstart, Tier tried to join in as well, though its heart was clearly not in the music. Sixth Generations simply were not musically inclined and Tier sounded more like a sick toad than a singer.  
Aaron almost laughed at Tier, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings, so he just kept humming, trying not to let a smile interrupt his melody. Jesse seemed to be made even more self conscious by Tier's attempt to join in, and it stopped altogether.   
Molly blinked as she noticed a voice missing and glanced at Jesse, winking playfully in an attempt to be encouraging. Drem sang louder as if attempting to make up for the tone deaf Nightmaren.  
Jesse smiled a little, joining in once more, but much more softly this time. Tier became aware of being the loudest Nightmaren voice and softened its town to match Jesse's, feeling too conspicuous. Molly grinned at Aaron as she sang, highly amused by their friends. Aaron smiled back to her, amused as well, but he kept up his humming, gradually letting himself sing the words, or at least the ones that he remembered.   
Molly smiled more, pleased that Aaron liked her song enough to hum it, let alone sing some of the lyrics. She sang a bit louder, stifling a giggle as Drem warbled, trying to harmonize.   
Aaron couldn't hold back his mirth any longer, and he finally let his song collapse into laughter. There was no spite or injurious tone to his laugh, rather it was joyful. Molly strained to continue singing, but the laughter was infectious and she had to join in. Tier blinked, grinning. "Wh . . . what are we laughing at?" Even Shara's eyes had reshaped into a happier expression, like little red upside-down U's. Aaron shrugged and kept laughing. "I'm not really sure," he admitted. It didn't stop him from laughing all the same.  
NiGHTS chuckled. "I think we all needed a good laugh. . ." Aaron nodded. "After all that..." he trailed off, realizing that it was best left understood and unsaid.

Molly quieted, thoughtful. A lot had happened back in Nightmare, bringing back memories that she had considered nothing but an overactive imagination. There were also many new questions to be answered. Like just who and what that Nightingale imitation was. . . Molly sighed, losing herself in her thoughts as she helped to carry Tier.   
Aaron's thoughts had not returned to Nightingale for he had encountered her before, though their relationship had changed quite a bit since their last encounter. Rather, he was pondering just what Wizeman was planning to do with the negativity he had stolen from him. He knew that it would most likely become like Nightingale, but just how would it be represented? He could only assume it would take on some shape similar to his own, only more Nightmaren, like Nightingale had been to Molly. He wondered if he would be as much like himself as Nightingale had been to Molly. He doubted that even if he were like him that he would be able to admit it. Neither Nightingale nor Molly seemed eager to admit their similarities. 

Tier blinked as the Dreamers fell silent, glancing toward NiGHTS who didn't seem to have noticed. Tier glanced at Jesse, eager for someone to share some unspoken thought with. It was wondering if Aaron and Molly had been hurt back in Nightmare and were choosing not to make it known.   
Jesse glanced up at Tier, almost like a scolded puppy, as one who was afraid of the reason why it was being glanced upon. Tier blinked, surprised. No one had ever been afraid of Tier before! Except for some Nightopians and Tier still claimed no involvement in their being suspended by their feet from a nice sturdy tree. Tier tried to think, how would Aaron or Molly reassure someone? Smile, that was it! Tier bared its fangs slightly, attempting to smile at Jesse. Jesse almost dropped its portion of Tier's weight, flinching and pulling as far away from Tier as it could without releasing its support.  
Tier squeaked, blinking. Well, that certainly hadn't worked! Molly blinked, snapping back to the present at her friends' distress. "Tier? Jesse? Are you two okay?" She glanced at Aaron to be sure that he was aware of her concern. Aaron seemed to be pulled away from his thoughts as well. "Hm?" he mumbled. Jesse quickly nodded, hoping to avoid stirring Tier's most certainly terrible wrath. "O-of course! Everything is fine." It tried to smile.  
Molly blinked, glancing at Tier's flushed expression, then back at Jesse's flustered look. "Hm?" She decided that something wasn't being said, and she disliked secrets being kept among friends.   
Jesse made its smile look as genuine as it could, honestly not wanting Molly to worry. Aaron was a little baffled, not really aware of the whole underlying sentiment.   
Molly blinked. "Hey, don't be afraid to share any concerns. Nobody's going to hold it against you. We're all worried. . ." She glanced at Aaron, hoping that was true. She didn't like admitting her own fears if no one else felt similarly.   
Aaron nodded. He wouldn't deny that he was very worried, about Doren and Taiel, about their own situation, about the world of dreams as a whole.   
Jesse kept smiling but said, "We are all worried . . . we can't be at rest until we save all of your . . . of our friends. Right?"   
Molly nodded distractedly, thinking of Nightingale again. She wasn't sure if she should feel offended that there was what seemed like a Nightmaren mockery of her or not.   
Jesse sighed with relief, glad that Molly was satisfied with that answer. It could only imagine what Tier might do to it if it perceived that it was trying to turn Molly against it. Tier had forgotten Jesse, frowning worriedly. "Okay, so we're worried. . ." Its own thoughts had turned to Terrace and Taiel. Tier whimpered at the pain of leaving family behind. "But . . . but we should . . . talk maybe? I don't. . ." It quieted, embarrassed to seem so shy in front of Jesse. Tier sighed. "I don't like the quiet. . ."  
Aaron agreed. "What would you like to talk about? I think it might be best to try to keep our minds off of unpleasant things unless we can think of ways to solve our problems." Tier blinked, half closing its eyes. "I dunno. . ." Tier blinked as Molly failed to offer any insights. "Molls?" Molly jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "hm?" She couldn't get Nightingale out of her mind. Aaron's thoughts had strayed already from the thought of what Wizeman had done to him. It seemed that, since it had not produced any immediate, obvious consequences, it was not of high priority to his mind.   
Tier blinked at Molly's distractedness. "Something's bothering you?" It observed. Molly blushed. "Not really . . . not bothering exactly. . . " She reconsidered. "Well, maybe . . . but it's not important."

Aaron clicked his tongue. "Nonsense. There's no such thing as you not being important. Come on, tell us what's on your mind." He smiled, hoping to reassure her and remind her that everything was okay.   
Molly blushed. "I'm just thinking of that fake Nightingale, that's all. . ." Tier blinked at Aaron, mouthing the word, "Fake?"  
Aaron shrugged an "I don't know" to Tier. He replied to Molly, "How do you... feel about her?"   
Molly made a face before catching herself. She sighed. "I don't know . . . but there's no such being as Nightingale. That was just a name that Reala made up to control me. . ." She fell silent, not at all happy with the reminder.   
Aaron nodded, understanding somewhat. "Wizeman did something to me while I was in Nightmare." He choked on his words just a little, but he had to tell her. So she would understand. "He took something from me . . . I guess I would describe it as my darkness." He scratched his head, unsure of how to continue. "She . . . Nightingale was made from something similar that was taken from you." Molly blinked, looking upset. "Those shadows in the woods. . .?" She recalled the shapes that had attacked her just outside the camp, right before she and Aaron had worked to save Tier.   
Aaron didn't quite know what she meant, but he did recall the shadows in Wizeman's throne room. "The shadows in Wizeman's chamber... It was like they reached inside me and ripped something free. I didn't know exactly what they had done until Nightingale explained it to me." "That is NOT Nightingale!" Molly snapped, then gasped, surprised at herself. She flushed in embarrassment, dropping her gaze.   
Aaron winced. "I don't mean to upset you . . . I know only that name to call her by." Molly nodded to show that she knew, not fully trusting her voice. Tier looked sad. "Whatever she is, she's not so bad. . ." Tier winced as Molly twitched. Feeling a need to defend itself, Tier added, "Well she kind of helped me. . ." 

Aaron nodded. "She saved Tier's life. . . more than once, at that."   
He didn't know if defending her was the best position he could be taking at this moment, but he couldn't help but feel at least some positive emotions in regard to Nightingale after what she had done to help them while they were in Nightmare. Even if she never could directly betray Wizeman.   
Molly frowned. She knew that she was being petty, but she really felt as if someone was imitating her and being given credit that wasn't deserved. "Maybe she's not all bad, but she's still not anything like me. . ." Tier blinked, opening its mouth as if to argue. Aaron shook his head to silence Tier before it spoke. He knew that now was not a good time to argue just how similar they were. And at that moment more than ever, he wondered how he would feel in her situation, and he wondered if he would find out sooner than he expected.

Meanwhile in Nightmare, a figure hung suspended, slowly preparing to awaken for the first time. . .

To Be Continued. . .  



	6. AskTier 3

Once again, out readers have not let us down!  
But now we've run out again! Please send your questions to Tier by commenting, or by writing Tier at Put "Ask Tier" as the subject line, please!

And now without further ado, let Tier read the first letter!

Dear Tier,  
Which came first, the Nightopian or the egg?  
Signed Molly.

Dear Molly,  
An author asking questions? Bad Molly! Bad!  
Besides, everyone knows it was the Nightmaren who came first. NEXT QUESTION!  
Signed Tier

Dear Tier,  
Are you green with pink diamonds, or are you pink with green diamonds?  
-Aaron

Dear Aaron,  
Molly is setting a bad example. The authors already know me better than anyone else, you don't need to write me!   
But since you did . . . neither, I'm green on pink on green on pink, obviously. NEXT!  
Signed, Tier

Dear Tier,  
If you swallow your food, where does it go?  
from Ki.

Dear Ki,  
Nightmaren don't actually need to eat. We can, we just don't need to.   
Anyway, I never thought about it. It just gets where it's going with no trouble, maybe it teleports?  
Signed Tier

Dear Tier. If you ever got turned human, what would you want to look like? Would you want to be a boy, or a girl?  
Signed, The D.A.E

Dear The D.A.E,  
Human? Me? I've never been human so I don't know. I guess I could be a boy or a girl, I'm kind of inbetween. I think I'd like being a boy a little more though. Even though I wouldn't be able to tease Aaron as well. . .  
Signed, Tier  



	7. The Relationship

I float. No. No, I definitely fall. Was I not just standing proud? Why should I fall? This pain is not what I expected; this can't be right. I should be standing, but I don't think I should move. . .  
"He's beginning to stir."   
Someone spoke. I hear . . . where is the eye? I saw an eye before, but now . . . My eyes are open now, and that eye is before me! No . . . no, there are two eyes here. Two eyes in a pale face. A hideous face, at that. Who is this red and black one before me, and why do I feel that I should spit in those very eyes? Can I spit?  
Who is this that I see? How could I have missed her before? Her eyes sparkle like stars in the sky, and she is beauiful beyond anything I ever could imagine. I could stand tall and proud for her. The Eye saw me stand proud. I can see it now. As much as the beauty of this one compels me to keep my gaze on her, I cannot ignore the Eye now that I know it is watching me. I must be proud for the eye, for he determines my worth. He determines my use and my usefulness. I can stand proud for the Eye now. 

"Is . . . is he aware?" Nightingale inquired in a soft, uncertain voice. She wasn't sure that she liked how intently those beautiful deep blue eyes focused on her before being drawn to their Master. Reala hushed her with a glance.   
The Nightmaren who stood before them was deep blue, almost completely. There were but a few accents: his waist, around his collar, just at the ends of his arms were a darker blue, almost black. He bowed to Wizeman. "What would you have me do, Master?"   
Reala smirked smugly. "This one knows his place. . ." Nightingale flushed., lowering her gaze before gazing up at the towering form of Wizeman.   
The blue Nightmaren's voice had a touch of awe in it, as though he would just as proudly do his Master's bidding as he was standing with pride before his inspecting eyes now.   
Wizeman sounded pleased as he extended another stony hand to inspect his newest Nightmaren. "Bow." The single word was an undeniable command. Without hesitation, the new Nightmaren turned his proud stance into a deep bow of submission and respect.   
Nightingale watched with great interest before realizing that Reala had also executed a courtly yet deeply respectful bow. She flailed in dismay for a moment before dropping into a low, respectful curtsey.   
Wizeman noted his Nightmaren's varying degrees of obedience with some satisfaction. "Rise." Reala straightened proudly, glancing to the new 'Maren expectantly.   
The blue Nightmaren rose back to his proud stance, complying smartly. Nightingale sighed in relief, rising as well. She turned to watch the blue Nightmaren, finding herself fascinated. This was the end result of molding the Dreamer Aaron's negative energy. This must have been similar to her own creation. It was a possibility that fully aroused Nightingale's curiosity.  
The blue Nightmaren stood calmly at his position of attention, waiting silently for some indication of what he should do next. Until his Master told him otherwise, he would remain still and reverant. It was a great honor for him to be here in the presence of his Master.  
Wizeman radiated satisfaction. "You will accompany Reala and Nightingale. Reala is your General." Reala lifted his head proudly. Nightingale watched the blue Nightmaren, studying each movement.  
A hint of dissatisfaction crossed the face of the blue Nightmaren for a brief momenet at hearing that the red and black one was to be his General. Someone such as this one could not possibly be worthy of a position as a general officer under the Master. But if the Master willed it, so it would be. "Your will be done, Master."

Wizeman was silent. That his will would be carried out was unquestionable.   
Reala nodded. "Come." He bowed to Wizeman before gliding toward the doors that had opened to accomodate them. Nightingale fell in beside her new companion, not daring to speak yet.   
The blue one bowed as well, turning as he was dismissed to follow Reala out the door. His thoughts turned now, once again, to the beautiful Nightingale. Now this, this was one who was surely worthy to be a Captain of many.   
Nightingale slowed her pace as she felt those deep blue eyes on her again. She turned and was stunned to meet that gaze. It was enough of a shock to halt the violet Nightmaren in her tracks.   
The blue one stopped with her, looking concerned. "Are you alright, Lady Nightingale?" He asked. Nightingale felt herself flushing slightly. "Fine." She replied and jogged after Reala, preferring to use her feet rather than fly as most 'Maren did. The blue Nightmaren preferred to fly, but as the Lady Nightingale walked, so would he walk, and he went out behind her on foot.   
Nightingale sighed as she noticed the pains this newcomer was taking to stay with her. "Do you have a name?" She finally snapped the question out, not liking her name to be known when she had none for this blue Nightmaren yet.   
This question almost stopped him again. Did he have a name? Of course, he did. What kind of a Nightmaren was not given a name by the Master? "I am Knight, my Lady." Nightingale hesitated. "K . . . Knight. . .?" She shook her head, turning cold to hide her surprise at hearing that name again. "Just call me Nightingale, it's my only title."  
He made a slight bow. "As you wish, Nightingale." Nightingale flushed, then sped up, eager to get back to Reala's lair without any further awkwardness. 

"Picusha, I'm ho-ome!" NiGHTS singsonged playfully as the crew finally made it back to the campsite. Tier tensed, its affection for the cold and silent healer, Picusha was well known.   
Aaron smiled at Tier, patting its arm. He knew that there was probably no better Nightmaren for Tier to see now than Picusha. Molly smiled as well, charmed by Tier's innocent infatuation with Picusha. "Let's help Tier get to Picusha, it probably needs some attention. . ." Tier blushed. Shara flew out from underneath, leaving the Dreamers with Tier. "As you like. It's too bright for me. . ." The Shadow'Maren flitted for the nearest patch of darkness.  
Jesse itself was not very fond of the brightness of the light outside of Nightmare, but it felt content to stay with the dreamers. Aaron nodded. "It's not far now."   
NiGHTS smiled. "I was going to check on Palis, but now I think that I might just retire to my tent, it's been a tiring night. . ."  
Molly leaned over to whisper to Aaron. "I think that's NiGHTSese for let the lovebirds have some alone time. . ." She grinned.   
Aaron blushed, but still smiled. He gave Molly a short hug. "I am glad to be with you again after what happened in Nightmare . . . The whole thing . . . I know it must have been worse for you, and I . . . I want you to know that I'm sorry for the things that I did back then."   
Molly blinked in surprise, blushing. "Ah . . . I . . ." She hesitated, would it be stupid to point out that she had meant Tier and Picusha? Then again, she did want to talk to Aaron. . .  
Molly cleared her throat, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not sure what you mean, but let's not worry. You didn't do anything wrong that I'm aware of. . ."   
Aaron winced. "I supposed it's behind me now . . . as long as you've forgiven me, everything is okay." He smiled, feeling better already.  
"Y. . . yeah. . ." Molly winced as her voice wobbled, embarrassed. Why was she suddenly having such a hard time spitting her thoughts out? Aaron blinked, looking concerned. "Is . . . everything okay?" he wondered. "Are you alright?"

Molly blushed further. "Yeah, I'm okay. . ." She cleared her throat again. "I guess I'm still kind of in shock from that Nightingale thing. . ."  
Aaron nodded, trying to be understanding. "Don't worry too much about her. She's just another Nightmaren." He found it a little hard to say that after she had helped him in Nightmare, even if she had ultimately given them away to Wizeman.   
Molly nodded, quiet and thoughtful. She was starting to feel slightly dazed and confused. Aaron didn't really know what to say or do. He wanted to help her, but he had no clue what he would have to do in order to make that so.   
Molly blinked. "I wish that I could remember more. . ." She sighed, looking at Aaron sadly. He shook his head. "I don't think you really do. . ." Molly blinked, blue grey eyes slightly glassy. "It would make this easier if I could . . . it's like a chunk of my life's missing. . ."   
Aaron smiled. "It was all just a bad dream, and it's over now." Molly smiled. "Thanks, Aaron. . ." She lowered her gaze, unsure of what to do or say next. Usually this was where Tier popped in with some lovebirds comment or some complaint. She blinked at the Nightmaren. Aaron gave Molly another short hug, wrapping one arm around her and giving her a little squeeze. Noticing that she was looking to Tier he did as well, wondering if it had said or done something he missed.   
Molly blinked, blushing further. Tier had both hands over its face, murmuring to itself. "Please no needles, please no needles. . ." It was clearly not completely happy about seeing Picusha. Molly blinked at Tier, then at Aaron. Aaron, in turn, blinked at Tier, then Molly.

NiGHTS blinked at all the blinking. "What's the blinking, morse code?" He pushed back the flap of the healer's tent to let the trio enter. Molly blinked again, then chuckled. Aaron blinked morse code for S O S. "I only know two letters," he admitted. Molly grinned. "Same here, and I learned that from a commercial. . ."   
Aaron laughed, remembering some kind of dishwashing commercial. "With the little pads and dishwashing soap, right?" Molly laughed back. "You got it!" NiGHTS and Tier looked blank. There were times then Dreamers simply made no sense.   
Aaron followed Molly into the tent, making sure that Tier wasn't going to bolt to get away from the needles that it was so sure it was to encounter in the healer's tent.   
"Please let there be no needles. . ." Tier whimpered, allowing itself to be herded into the tent but not looking at all pleased about it.   
NiGHTS hovered outside, watching the Dreamers lead Tier in. He chuckled before turning to go, blinking as he remembered the blue and grey Nightmaren following. NiGHTS smiled at Jesse. "They'll be fine, would you like me to show you around the main camp?"  
Jesse smiled excitedly. "Yes, please." It nodded its head, eager to see the glorious camp that the rebels must keep. After all, they were lead by NiGHTS. NiGHTS grinned and nodded. "Come on." He took flight, heading past the tents of the camp. Jesse flitted quickly to his side, matching his speed and direction.

In the tent, a pale blue Nightmaren with lacy ruffles on the chest, collar, and cuffs looked up as Tier and the Dreamers entered. Tier blushed, trying to dig its heels in. "Um, I feel ok now. . ."  
Aaron gave Tier a mock frown. "Nonsense. Now lay down and we'll see how many needles we can fit in you." He smiled to show Tier he was kidding. Tier's eyes widened and it tried to bolt for the flap. Molly gasped and hung on as tightly as she could. "Aaron, that wasn't funny!"   
Aaron covered his mouth for a second before he could compose himself. "I'm sorry, Tier, I didn't mean it. If I really wanted to stick needles in you, would I tell you before I did it?" He reached up to help Molly restrain it. "Come on, Tier. You know I was only joking."   
Tier frowned. "Needles are no joking matter, Aaron!" Molly grinned. "Oh I dunno, it might be funny to stick a few in him and see how HE likes it. . ." Tier blinked, then grinned mischievously at Aaron.   
Aaron's face turned white. "I never stuck any needles in anyone, now!" He sounded quite defensive, and he shuddered at the thought. Molly couldn't resist, she released Tier and threw her arms around Aaron in a big hug. "You and Tier could be related. . ." Aaron smiled, the color returning to his face as he slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Maybe we are in some strange way that no one understands yet. . ." He grinned. Molly stepped back as soon as he had released her, pretending to compare him with Tier. "Hmm. . ."   
The blue Nightmaren appeared beside Tier, who blinked. "Um . . . hi, Pucisha. . . I mean P . . .Picusha. . . I mean . . . please don't hurt me!"   
Aaron, once again, had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "Tier, Picusha is a healer; it won't hurt you." "We think." Molly added, well aware that the rebels considered Picusha far more frightening than Reala at times.   
Aaron stuck his tongue out at Molly. "I was going for the reassurance on that one." Molly shrugged, smiling to herself for no good reason. Tier whimpered as Picusha took it by the arm, pulling it away from the humans. Aaron waved to it, smiling. "Good luck, Tier!" Tier whimpered. Molly waved as well. "You'll be fine, big guy."  
Molly grinned at Aaron, amused. 

Tier wailed as Picusha casually dragged it to a table for a look over. "HELP ME!" Molly winced, glancing at Aaron. "Yeesh, Tier must REALLY hate needles!" Aaron smiled a litte. "I can understand how it feels. I'm not very fond of needles myself." He chuckled. "Maybe that needles comment I made before was a little more mean spirited than I thought." Molly grinned. "Aww, Tier's tough. It's our protector, after all!" She giggled at the thought of shy, cowardly Tier being a protector.   
Aaron smiled as well. "It's never let me down before!" Molly smiled, suddenly shy. "Or me, I guess . . . but you've known Tier longer than I have. . ."  
"Not that much longer, really. . ." Aaron returned Molly's smile, hoping to cheer her a little. He felt she was a little regretful, for lack of a better word, for not having known Tier as long. Molly shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't myself when we met. So for me, it seems like I've only known Tier for a short time. . ."  
Aaron shrugged back. "Tier doesn't seem to feel any differently about you," he told her. "You gave just as much as I did to save it." Molly blushed at the memory. "Yeah, but I hesitated. You were by Tier in an instant. . ."  
Aaron put his hand on Molly's arm. "And I can't tell you you were wrong to hesitate. We had to give something very dear to us, and I can't blame you for wanting to give a little thought to what you were doing. You considered all the consequences of giving up your Red Ideya for Tier, and you still did it." Molly placed her hand over his, smiling. "Thanks, Aaron."

A glowering Picusha appeared behind them, silently shooing them from the tent. Aaron's smile returned with hers, and he chuckled a little as Picusha herded them out of the healer's tent.  
Molly grinned, jogging out. She laughed as the flap was shut behind them. "Was Picusha always so anti-social?" She smiled, but felt a little guilty. Picusha's muteness was a result of the battle that had been waged to save NiGHTS and herself. Aaron smiled a bit ruefully. "Not always quite this much. . ." Molly looked a little sad, then shrugged. "Well, hopefully this is only temporary. . ."   
"Even the deepest wounds will eventually heal if given the proper care," was Aaron's reply. Molly nodded. "That's true, but there are always scars. . ." Aaron sighed. "You're right. . ." Molly realized her blunder and gasped. "Oh Aaron, I didn't mean that! I . . . oh dear, I've put my foot in my mouth big time!" She winced, mentally kicking herself. Of course Aaron still felt bad for what he had done to her when she had been Nightingale, and here she had practically told him that she held it against him!   
Aaron smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out alright." Molly nodded, red faced. "Yes."

Reala flew to his throne, seating himself and looking down at the two Nightmaren before him.   
Nightingale gazed up, standing beside Knight. Knight stood beside her quietly, waiting for instruction. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth first, and it probably wasn't what Reala wanted anyway.   
Nightingale stood silently, gazing at Knight out of the corner of her eye. Knight was beginning to wonder if they were actually expecting him to say something first. To one degree or another, it seemed to him that all eyes were on him.   
Nightingale flicked her eyes back up to Reala, who was simply watching.   
After a while, Reala smirked. "So . . . it seems that you have a new playmate, Nightingale."   
Nightingale flushed. "I have no desire for any other companion, my lord."   
Knight tried to hide the disappointment from showing on his face. Already she was rejecting him.   
Reala waved a clawed hand dismissively. "I did not ask what you desired, Nightingale. I am not tutoring another halfbreed. He is yours." Nightingale winced at the 'halfbreed' comment, glancing uncertainly at Knight.   
Knight had definite trouble hiding the sneer from his lips upon being called a halfbreed, but he held his tongue. He could not directly insult the General his Master had appointed.   
Nightingale noted Knight's severe expression and frowned in return. No matter how cruel Reala behaved, she simply could not tolerate any disrespect toward him. Turning back to Reala, she nodded. "Yes, my lord."  
Knight gave a slight bow as well, but still kept silent.   
Reala waved a hand, looking bored. "Go."   
Nightingale cursteyed, they met Knight's gaze and nodded toward the door, walking out. Knight followed her out on foot, smiling just a little at having seen her eyes.   
Reala noticed the way that Knight seemed to have taken to Nightingale. A sense of mild irritation rose.   
That one would have to be watched. . . 

Nightingale led Knight into her own lair, an amethyst chamber with a smaller seat in the center.   
She looked at Knight after seating herself. "Don't go getting ideas. You're not going to stay with me, this is only for training."   
"Of course, my lady." He bowed, smiling roguishly. Nightingale blinked. "Right . . . I suppose I should start by taking you on a tour, though Nightmare has a tendency to shift. . ." Knight smiled, nodding. "Of course, my lady. As you wish."   
Nightingale sighed, becoming irritated. "Please don't be so formal. Call me Nightingale. "As you wish, Nightingale." He looked sincerely apologetic. "It is habit." Nightingale made a face. "You're only twenty minutes old, Knight. . ."   
Knight almost looked surprised, as though the thought had not occured to him. It seemed to him that he must have been here longer than that, but . . . surely he had just been created by the Master. "The Master created me to defer to my superiors, Nightingale."   
Nightingale sighed. "Well you and I are . . . equals, I suppose. No need for that with me. . ." Knight bowed his head, closing his eyes just for a second. "You are, indeed, far superior to me, Nightingale, even if we might be considered of equal rank." Nightingale bared her fangs. "I said, stop that! I have to listen to that who's better than who nonsense all night, and I'm tired of it!"   
Knight winced, but he was not going to push the issue further. "Yes, Nightingale."   
Nightingale rose and glided for her door. "Let's go." This new Nightmaren was going to take some getting used to. Nightingale only hoped that she could resist the urge to attack. . .

" . . . when you see me. . . ." Molly took a breath, then struck the highest note that she could manage without breaking her alto range. "For me!"   
The rebel Nightmaren who were her captive audience applauded politely but without any real enthusiasm as the dreamer hopped from the stump she'd been using as a stage.   
Aaron, on the other hand, clapped rather fervently. He enjoyed very much hearing her songs. Molly blushed, rejoining Aaron. "I hope I get that role, I always wanted to do a musical. . ."   
Aaron smiled and replied, "I'm sure you'll get it. I'm not so sure that I'm going to get a lead role in this one though. Singing isn't exactly my forte. Maybe I'll be cast in the ensemble, if I don't get one of the parts I tried out for."   
Molly looked startled. "But we always have roles together! It wouldn't feel right to not have you on stage with me. . ." Aaron grinned, hoping to look reassuring. "Even if I just get cast in the ensemble, I'll be on stage for the bigger scenes! Who knows, maybe they'll cast me in one of the roles I tried for. I wasn't too terrible. . ."  
"You are always wonderful." Molly replied loyally. Aaron blushed deep red. "Thanks, really . . . That means a lot to me." Molly blushed in return. "I mean it. . ." She winced at a low whistle, turning to scowl at the Nightmaren. "They're as bad as Tier. . . "  
Aaron chuckled. "I don't know," he said, "Tier's pretty bad. . ." Molly grinned. "Yeah. I wonder what Tier'll do if we ever. . . " She broke off. She wondered what would happen if she started dating anyone, but felt a little unsure voicing that in front of Aaron. It felt awkward.   
Aaron blinked. He didn't know for sure how Molly was going to end that sentence, but he knew how he wanted it to end. "If we what?" he wondered. Molly blushed further. "If we . . . if we ever. . ." She shook her head. "I don't know." She finished lamely, embarrassed.   
Aaron looked a little disappointed, but he didn't want to push her any harder in a direction she wasn't ready to go. He smiled and touched her hand. "It's okay." He left it at that. Molly opened her mouth as if to speak, then stopped, a little upset and guilty, she felt that she was letting him down.   
Aaron couldn't read her expression well enough to know what she was thinking now. He was beginning to be a little worried that she was upset, though. "I think Tier would flip its lid." He smiled. Molly jumped, had he guessed her thoughts? "What!" She blinked in surprise, slightly nervous now.   
Aaron laughed, but he didn't say anything else. It seemed that he froze in mid laugh and sort of faded away. It almost sounded like an alarm clock was buzzing softly in the distance as he blinked out.   
Molly gasped, lunging as if she could keep him there in the dream by force. "Aaron!" She sighed as he faded. What had he meant? Molly stood quietly as she also flickered and faded from sight.   
The rebel Nightmaren clapped as if this had all been one big stage production. Jesse looked up to one of the older Nightmaren sitting beside it. "I don't get it," it whispered. The older 'Maren just shushed it, and its tassels drooped as though it had been scolded.

Molly woke to the surprising sensation of damp cheeks. She rubbed at her eye, embarrassed. "Stupid, it's not worth getting that sentimental over. He could've meant anything, I'm being a silly girl. . ." She sat up, admiring the golden brown and violet walls of her room. Her gaze lingered on the violet sections. "Maybe I'm trying to be too much like my other half, maybe I should stop trying so hard and just share things. . ."   
Molly glanced over at her purple see through phone. "Maybe I should arrange a trip to Novadeers - and drink lots of caffiene this time."   
Aaron woke to his own dark blue walls and his ceiling fan spinning above him. He swatted his alarm clock and pulled himself out of bed and fished some basketball trunks out of his dresser so he could go downstairs for breakfast. He couldn't quite remember what he was talking about with Molly when he woke. That stupid alarm clock always made him forget what he was dreaming about. 

"When you see me for me, you'll see I can be, perfect for you." Molly sang later that day, standing alone on stage. "Be aware that we two can share a love so true!" She smiled, getting into it. "And we two can be so very serene . . . when you can see, see me for me!" Molly lifted her arms, smiling broadly - a sure sign that she had gone off into Mollyland, as she often did when singing.  
Aaron sat down quietly in the first row, watching her. He didn't know Molly would have shown up this early for the cast list being posted.   
Molly wouldn't have missed this chance for the world, though she still hoped to have Aaron join her on stage.   
"I am not all what you see, what I say isn't what I mean. Did you mean your words last night, or was it a pleasant dream? I am not a movie star, an angel, saint, or Queen. But I can be so much more when you see me for me!" Aaron smiled and applauded from his seat before the stage. "Brava!"   
Molly blinked, startled to find Aaron so close as the other actors clapped. She blushed at the attention and nodded her thanks to the clappers before stepping down. She was pink in the cheeks when she sat down, glancing at Aaron. Aaron smiled. "I know you'll get the part. That was beautiful, and if you were anywhere near that awesome for your try out, you're sure to get it."   
Molly blushed further. "Thanks Aaron, I put a lot of my heart into it. . ." She fanned herself with a hand, it would be too embarrassing to faint from overheating. Why did she keep blushing so hard?   
Aaron looked a little worried. "Are you alright? Do you need some water? I can go grab you a bottle from one of the machines out in the hall, if you like." Molly shook her head, smiling. "I'm okay, really. My heart's just racing, I'm a little anxious about the casting. . ."   
Aaron nodded. "We'll see if I got one of those parts. I think I have a shot for one of the supporting roles."   
Molly smiled. "Hey, after this do you want to go out for a drink? I think that Novadeers is 'Maren free by now. . ." She shuddered melodramatically.   
Aaron laughed a little. "Hey, I'd love to! It'll be good to have a cup of coffee after all this excitement." He grinned. Molly laughed. "It's a date then!" She clapped as another girl finished singing and stepped down to thunderous applause. "Meep, I may lose out to her. . ." Aaron shook his head. "Nah, she was flat on that F. You hit it perfectly."   
"Could be a fluke, I missed a couple of notes too. . ." Molly wasn't so convinced. "We'll see," Aaron asserted. "I think I'm up in a minute or two to sing the lead part. There are a lot of choir boys trying for the role."   
"I'll be cheering for you." Molly assured him, smiling in what she hoped was an encouraging manner. Aaron nodded, smiling. "I'll do my best." After the first few guys sang for the lead role, Aaron stepped up to the stage as his name was called. As the piano started, he sang through the tryout piece. It was not exactly standing-ovation-worthy, but it was not bad. He hit most of the notes on key and his voice fit the part fairly well. Molly listened intently, leaning forward in her seat to applaud as Aaron finished. "Bravo!" She shouted half as a joke for his "Brava" earlier, and half out of genuine appreciation.   
Aaron smiled in gratitude for Molly's support, knowing that he was probably no match for the singer who followed him.  
Molly grinned as Aaron returned. "What were you so worried about? You were great!" Aaron smiled a little. "But did you hear that other guy?" Molly nodded. "Yup, he was singing with his brain instead of his heart. You were all feeling." Aaron blushed, turning deep red. "You really think so?"   
Molly nodded, eyes soft. She blinked suddenly, reaching for his hand. "They won't want us for a while, let's go. . ." "A-all right." Aaron smiled, taking her hand, a little surprised at her sudden affection. Molly tugged Aaron up and out of the room, eager to get to Novadeers before she lost her nerve. He followed her, being sure to keep up. He didn't want to be pulled. 

Molly halted outside of Novadeers, panting. "Okay . . . we're here. . ." She reached for the door. Aaron nodded. "So we are." He was breathing a little heavily himself. Molly opened the door. "I'll order if you want to find a place to sit. . ."   
He nodded, smiling. "Alright, I'll grab our usual table." Molly nodded, smiling back. "Should I order your usual, then?" Aaron nodded! "Always in the mood for mocha." He smiled.  
Molly grinned. "You got it!" She turned to get in line to order. Aaron went to sit at their usual table to hold it for their use.   
Molly joined Aaron a few moments later, placing a cup in front of him before setting her own cappuccino down. She blew before taking a cautious but large sip. "Just in case." She winked playfully.   
Aaron grinned, taking a sip of his mocha, coughing a little as he swallowed it. "Yeah... yeah, that's definitely too hot." He laughed. "I guess I should have taken your advice."   
Molly smiled shyly. "Um . . . I kind've wanted to talk. . ." Aaron grinned, finding her shyness very cute. "Any time." Molly met his gaze. ". . .About last night." Aaron nodded. "Mm hmm?" He was curious to remember just what they had been talking about. Molly hesitated, she'd been hoping that he would jump in with an 'Oh yeah!' or something along those lines. She sipped her drink, debating what to say next. Aaron blinked, confused. He wondered if he should be saying something now.

Molly sighed. "I wonder how Tier's doing. . . " She was actually missing the young Nightmaren's interruptions. Aaron stared for a second. She had brought him all the way here to talk about Tier? "Uhm . I'm certain it's fine in Picusha's hands. Is . . . Is that really what you wanted to talk about?" Molly blushed. "No. . ." She admitted.   
Aaron leaned forward, smiling. "I'm all ears." "One . . . two. . ." Molly pretended to count ears, feeling playful despite her unease. He laughed. "Okay, so I'm only a little bit ears, but I'm still listening."   
Molly smiled shyly. "I guess you don't remember last night, the camp and all. . ." Aaron shook his head. "I remember we were talking, but I can't quite remember what about. My alarm clock always makes me forget. . ."   
Molly nodded. "Tier. We were talking about Tier, but then it shifted. . ." Aaron nodded. "Yes. . .?" He still didn't quite remember. Molly blushed. "Maybe the rest was just a regular dream. . ." Aaron shook his head. "No, we kept talking. What did we say?"  
Molly shrugged. "It was about how Tier would react to something, but I . . . couldn't get up the nerve to say it. . ." She leaned back, massaging her temples with one hand. Molly winced, feeling the courage drain out of her. She couldn't go on. "It doesn't really matter."  
Aaron shook his head, something clicking. "How it would react to us being together." He chuckled. "I said it would flip its lid." Molly had just taken a sip of her coffee and doubled over, eyes wide as she choked.   
Aaron jumped. "Molly, are you alright?" Molly waved to reassure him, coughing repeatedly, then grabbing a napkin to dab at the spilled cappuccino.   
Molly coughed, wiping at her eyes. "You . . .could've waited for me to swallow. . ." She croaked, wincing. Aaron scratched his head. "I didn't mean to startle you so much . . . I didn't think it would be such a big deal for me to remember. You did . . . want me to remember, right?" Molly was silent, staring at her coffee intently. She had wanted him to remember, but at the same time, she hadn't.

Aaron leaned closer. "You're not. . ."  
"Upset with me, are you?" Knight inquired, following Nightingale. Nightingale sighed. "Why should I be upset with you? You're only an hour old!" She blinked, realizing that snapping only promoted the upset theory. "No, I'm not upset." She sighed. "In fact, I'm a little. . ."  
"Confused about how to say this." Molly shrugged. "It's what Tier's always tormenting us about, after all. . ."   
Aaron nodded in agreement. "I . . . I don't mean to sound too forward, but . . . is it really such an awful thought? Would it . . . would I be so bad. . .?" His eyes had somewhat of a pleading look in them, as though he were worried at what the answer might be.  
Molly flushed brightly, squeaking in surprise at the question. "I . . . er, I mean of course n. . ." She winced at the look on his face, blushing further and dropping her gaze.   
"Of course not!" Nightingale snapped. "Knight, stop worrying about what I think. I'm quite sure that I'm not angry!"   
Knight nodded, giving a slight bow. "Of course, my la- Of course, Nightingale. Forgive me. . ." He looked away from her, hoping that he would not inspire any more anger. She was obviously enamored with General Reala, and not with him. His pupils narrowed to slits. General Reala was not deserving of Nightingale's affection any more than he deserved that title the Master bestowed to him.   
Nightingale regarded Knight suspiciously. "Okay, before you start forming habits, let's get one thing straight. If you have any thoughts regarding me or my masters, I want them spoken out loud. I won't stand by and allow grudges to be held against me!"   
Knight bowed deeply in acquiescence, turning his gaze back to her. "I would never hold a grudge against you." The way he said you implied that he might hold such a grudge against someone else. 

Molly sighed. "That's not something to just blurt out, Aaron. It's . . . too serious. . ." She grimaced as she couldn't stop blushing. Everyone in the shop must be looking at her. . . "What about you, can you really say that's what you want?"  
Aaron looked like he was having some internal debate, his face was contorted so that it looked as though he were arguing with his own soul. "I don't know . . . I know what I want. I don't think I know how to tell you." He looked at her, ignoring the rest of the world. "What if you don't feel the same way? Where will that leave me?" Molly took a sip of cappuccino to moisten her throat, which had suddenly gone very dry. "I don't . . . well. . ." She took another sip. "It might not be that big of a risk. . ." 

Knight blinked, his lips closing tightly. He could never reveal his true feelings about General Reala. Not even to Nightingale. "It might be a bigger risk that you realize. I don't wish to speak of grudges. Perhaps there is something else we could talk about, more training that I could benefit from?"   
Nightingale halted, fiercely serious. "No. We've just met and I'm going to have to spend the next century or so in your company. I want to be able to know that you're trustworthy. There will be no secrets." She had no idea what was so horrible that Knight couldn't share it. Unless. . .   
Nightingale's eyes grew large. "Hold it, this doesn't concern Wizeman?"  
Knight looked shocked, utterly horrified. "I would never hold grudge against the Master! His word and will are absolute!"   
Nightingale looked slightly relieved. "Yeah, absolute. Right. Well that's good to know at least. . ."  
He huffed, folding his arms. "How could you accuse me of such disloyalty?"   
Nightingale bristled at the attitude. "What was I supposed to think? What can possible be so horrible that you're afraid to spit it out!"   
Knight looked away from her eyes, afraid she might read his soul through them. He would not admit his feelings for Reala. "I don't wish to speak of it!"   
Nightingale snarled, eyes flashing. "Well maybe I do!" She blinked as shouting arose outside, leaving Knight in favor of flying to the nearest window. A sense of Deja Vu came over her briefly before she shook it off, frowning at the Nightmaren patrolling the landscape. "What in the world. . .?" 

"Excuse me. . ."  
Molly looked up in surprise as a polite voice interrupted her thoughts. Aaron's next words were caught in his throat before they were formed as a girl close to their age approached the table. He looked up at her, almost angry that he had been interrupted, but not letting it show in his expression. "Yes?" He smiled.   
The young woman smiled. Her long brown hair hung past her shoulders and her dark short sleeved top seemed a contrast to their surroundings. She sounded genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was sitting here earlier, and I think I left my purse under the table . . . would you mind if I looked for it? I'll try to be quick."  
Molly smiled sympathetically. "I don't mind." She smiled at Aaron, hoping he wouldn't mind too much.   
Aaron nodded, forgetting his irritation and scooting back from the table. "Of course! It's not a problem."   
Molly leaned under the table, trying to help look for the missing purse. "If it isn't here someone might have turned it into the cashier. . ."  
Aaron pulled his head out from under the table, pulling up a woman's handbag. "Is this it?" He smiled, hoping that her worry would be alleviated.   
The woman smiled in relief as she accepted the purse. "Oh, thank you!" She paused. "I'm sorry, have we met? I feel like I've seen you two. . ."  
Molly blushed. "Well. . ." Aaron looked to Molly for an answer. He always was bad at remembering names and faces, especially after only having just met the person. Molly smiled at Aaron before turning to the other girl. "Aaron and I perform on stage. Maybe you've seen us. . ." She gave a nervous laugh, not comfortable with the thought of being known.  
Aaron blushed. He hadn't thought about that, even after having just come from the audition. He had never considered the thought that someone might recognize him from one of the performances.   
The girl broke into a grin. "Oh! You . . . let me think, you were the hero and the demon from that play a while back . . . no, I'm sorry, the Knight and the . . . the . . ." She lookd to Molly for help.   
Molly flushed, not comfortable with the role she had played. She glanced at Aaron, hoping he'd answer for her.   
"The Nightmare Captain." Aaron said quietly, hoping it wouldn't upset Molly. He'd hoped that she would have put those events behind her.   
Molly nodded quietly, smiling to be polite.   
The girl smiled. "Ah, that's right! My name's Amy, that was a great show. You two had me believing it was real!" Molly sank a little into her seat.   
Aaron couldn't help but smile just a little. It wasn't exactly funny, but it was ironic just how real it had been. "Thank you." He gave more mirth to his smile. "I really appreciate the compliment."   
Amy nodded. "You're welcome. Thank you for finding my purse!" She opened it, pulling out a tiny Shadow the Hedgehog keychain before returning it. "Good, everything's here. Thanks again!" Aaron smiled once more. "It's no problem, really. I'm glad you found it. Nice to meet you!"   
Amy waved. "You too! Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye!"   
Molly smiled, waving. "See you, nice keychain!" 

When Amy had gone, Molly sighed. "I don't know why that still bothers me, it's stupid. . ." She thought about Nightingale, the real Captain of Nightmare.   
Aaron reached across the table to touch her hand. "Don't be upset about it. I couldn't ask you to forget about what happened, and no one could. It's not weird or wrong of you if it still hurts." He squeezed her hand. "But it'll get better some day." He smiled a charming smile that radiated 'everything will be okay.'   
Molly blushed despite herself. "You're right. Thanks. . ." She gave his hand a squeeze in return.   
Aaron nodded and said, "It's no problem," and drank a big gulp of his coffee drink. Molly smiled, sipping her own. "I wonder if NiGHTS knows any other Dreamers. . ." She wondered aloud.   
Aaron shrugged. "I don't see why he couldn't. Maybe he's even known some others before us." Molly nodded. "He must have known hundreds. Who knows how old NiGHTS is?" Aaron nodded. "I never even thought to ask him. Maybe we should next time we see him." He grinned. Molly grinned back. "We'll have to ask . . ." She blinked, looking surprised. Aaron blinked as well, looking a bit curious. "What is it?"   
Molly shrugged. "It feels weird saying that name. I didn't even think about it. . ." She smiled shyly. "It doesn't seem real. . ."   
"Well," Aaron replied, "I guess we never have actually spoken of NiGHTS outside of our dreams. It seems a little strange to say even now . . . I think if I hadn't been there and heard you say you were there too, I'd have just written it all off as a regular old dream." Molly blushed. "It's good to know I'm not insane." She laughed softly. Aaron chuckled with her. "Me too. . ."   
Molly grinned, then whispered theatrically. "I see dream people. . ." Aaron's eyes went wide. He had just taken another drink of his coffee, and now that very coffee was coming out of his nose as he burst into laughter. "No fair!" Molly blinked. "Aaron, are you okay!" She leaned across the table, laughing as she realized he was. "What's not fair?" She relaxed.   
He wiped his face with a napkin. "You made me laugh while I was drinking, that's foul play." He laughed. Molly folded her arms, smirking. "You made me choke on mine before, I'd say we're even." Aaron blushed with a sheepish guilty grin. "Fair enough, I'll agree."   
Molly smiled warmly. "I wonder when the play roles will be decided. . ."   
"Well," Aaron replied, "it'll probably be some time close to the beginning of next week. It usually takes them a few days to deliberate. They might be done sooner, though, who knows?"   
Molly nodded. "This is true. So now what?" She was still feeling flushed from the relationship conversation.   
Aaron was trying to maintain his composure about the whole situation, but he was glad that someone had interrupted and now that the subject had been changed. He was almost certain he was about to have faced rejection. There was always the hope that she felt the same way, but how could one assume? And then what if it ruined the friendship? "I'm not sure. We could always go see a movie or something."  
Molly blinked, thinking that that sounded a lot like a date. Then again, she couldn't think of anyone who she would rather have gone out with. "A movie sounds fun."  
Aaron smiled, glad that she had accepted. "Great. We can head out as soon as you're finished with your drink."  
The remains of the coffee vanished down Molly's throat with record breaking speed. 

Nightingale frowned at the Nightmaren patrolling the terrain outside. "What are they doing? Something must have happened. . ." She turned to see Knight, scowling as she accidentally met his gaze and looking away irritably. Knight moved to look out so he could attempt to locate the source of the disturbance. "I will go to them and find out."   
Nightingale frowned. "No. No you will not. Not without orders to do so!" She growled at shouts.   
One of the Nightmaren outside waved an arm. "It's that Doren traitor! Go!"  
Nightingale blinked, eyes widening. "Doren. . ."  
Knight blinked. Doren. That sounded familiar. He should probably recognize it if he saw it, especially if it were a traitor. "Then I will go to General Reala and request orders to go."  
Nightingale turned to Knight in surprise. "Lord Reala will never grant that request. It's beneath our station to go chasing escapees. . ."   
"Then I will lead a squad of lower ranking Nightmaren! We must not stand by and watch a filthy rebel make its escape!" Knight looked as though he might be beginning to become angry.   
Nightingale regarded him with shock. "Filthy rebel. . .?"   
Knight blinked, suddenly looking a little ashamed. He looked away from Nightingale's glance as though it burned him. Nightingale frowned. "And you spoke so fervently of compassion and earning respect. . . "   
Knight turned back, his eyes narrowing. "I will show that compassion and respect to my own, but once one chooses to become a traitor to its family, I will not show any mercy." He looked almost disgusted. "Treason is the worst sin anyone can commit."  
Nightingale quieted, thinking of her own growing distaste for Wizeman's methods. "Is it now. . ."  
She whirled away, jogging toward the gates.   
Knight blinked, but he flew after her, not bothering to mimic her walking this time. Walking was for humans, and he had no time to impress now.  
Nightingale snarled as a 'Maren flew in, grabbing them by the shoulders: "What's happening!"   
The 'Maren jumped. "The reformed rebels, the larger escaped and took the other along!"  
Knight growled. "We must recapture them." Nightingale growled as well. "It's trying to rescue its friend." She nodded to Knight. "We must inform Lord Reala."  
"Wizeman has afforded them a great mercy, and they have spat in his face!" He looked murderous.  
Knight nodded begrudgingly, wanting to leave that instant to pursue them. "Fine." He flew off toward Reala's chamber. Nightingale began to run, then thought better of it. Speed had to take priority over personal preferences. She took flight, following Knight.

Molly laughed as she ran past Aaron, feeling playful. "Race you to the ticketbooth!"   
Aaron grinned and started the countdown. "Okay, ready? On your mark . . . get set. . ." And he took off just before he shouted, "Go!"   
Molly laughed. "Hey, cheater!" She chose to ignore the fact that she had been running first.   
Aaron laughed as well, ignoring the same. He didn't really care who won. It was fun nonetheless. And he didn't really care that they were going to the movies, particularly. He cared that he was going somewhere with Molly. A blue object with pink projections rolled into the path and Molly shrieked as she tripped, going down. "TOP-. . .!" She cried out as she hit the pavement. "Owwww. . . "  
The pogo ball was retrieved by a guilty looking little girl who decided to bolt before anyone thought to yell at her.   
Aaron slowed to a stop as quickly as he could, running back to Molly's side, kneeling beside her and touching her arm. "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.   
Molly groaned, then smiled at Aaron. "I'm ok, I'm more startled than hurt." She pushed herself up, dusting herself off. "I must be seeing things . . . that kid's toy reminded me of . . ." She shook her head. "Gah, I'm addled. Nevermind."   
Aaron smiled, not catching on about what the toy reminded her of. "Well, as long as you're not hurt. . ." He took off running again.   
Molly stared in surprise before running after him. "Hey, no fair!" She laughed as he reached the ticket booth first. "You play dirty, Aaron!" Aaron grinned, looking back at her. "You have to take what you can get, and I got lucky." He laughed, waiting for her to catch up.   
Molly made a face. "You sound like a green and pink harlequin I know. . ." she murmured. Aaron chuckled. "Anything good showing?" He looked up at the marquis sign that was advertising the films playing at the theater.  
Molly wandered along the wall, reading posters. "Tomorrow is Today, PonyLand, Blast 'em Uppers? What is it with guys and huge explosions?" She glanced accusingly at Aaron, grinning. Aaron held up his hands defensively. "Come on, what's not cool about huge fireballs and exploding cars?"   
Molly laughed. "I just don't see the appeal of senseless destruction." She grinned, turning back to the posters. "Anything catch your eye?"   
Aaron shrugged. "Hm... I don't know." He grinned. "We could see PonyLand. There's nothing like two grown people going to see a rated G cartoon together." Molly blinked in surprise. "You have a thing for pink ponies? Why am I always the last to know?"   
Aaron laughed. "Oh, of course! I have all of the dolls and posters and everything," he said in a most unconvincing manner.   
Molly laughed. "Hey, here's one! Demon from the Nightmare Abyss. . ." She rolled her eyes. "How much do you want to bet it turns out to be a guy in a suit?" Aaron shook his head. "Oh, they only use CG Nightmare Abyss Demons these days . . . Whatever happened to those good ol' guy in a suit days. . .?"  
Molly chuckled.   
"Uh huh, you're one to talk, White Knight. . ." She told him in a teasing tone smiling fondly. She blinked, realizing that she had even less right to joke about dressing as demons.

Aaron smiled, trying to think about the outcome of that situation rather than the process. "Well . . you want to go ahead and see the Nightmare Abyss Demons? We might as well, it could be fun." He grinned, not bothering to mention any ulterior motives about scared girls tending to become clingy and huggy.   
Molly considered, then shrugged. "Eh, why not? Can't be much scarier than the real thing." She headed for the ticket booth.  
Aaron followed, making sure to get there first so that he could pay for both tickets. "Two for Nightmare Abyss Demons of Doom, please!" He smiled. The girl in the ticket booth gave him a look and said, "Okay, two for Demons from the Nightmare Abyss . . . that'll be twelve dollars." He handed her the money and then took the tickets as they came under the plexiglass window.  
Molly blinked at Aaron's chivalry, almost protesting that she had money but deciding that might hurt Aaron's feelings. Besides, she was charmed that he wanted to pay for her. She kept quiet and walked with him into the theater.  
Aaron kept going all the way to the concessions counter and ordered a large bucket of popcorn and a large Sprite with no ice. He turned to Molly and asked, "What would you like to drink?" He grinned.   
Molly smiled. "A medium Dr Pepper, please." If he was going to pay, then she was going to be modest in what she requested.   
Aaron nodded and ordered the medium Dr. Pepper as well. As an impulse buy, he asked for a couple of bags of M&M's as well, peanut butter and peanut. The cashier punched up the order and took his money. Aaron smiled, thanking him and then picked up all he could carry, letting Molly have her Dr. Pepper. "Would you mind grabbing the M&M's too?"   
Molly nodded, grabbing the candy. "Sure thing." She smiled. She added in a softer tone. "You know you really don't have to pay for me. . ." She felt that she was imposing too much.   
Aaron smiled. "I know. It's my pleasure." Molly shrugged. "If you're sure, I don't want to take advantage of your generosity. . ." He shook his head. "You're not taking advantage of anyone. I... I want to do things for you. I want to make you happy." He blushed, having let his speech become a little more serious than he had intended.   
Molly blushed, nodding shyly. "I . . . I'd like to make you happy, too. . ."  
He smiled from ear to ear. He gave the ticket man their tickets and as he pointed them toward the theater showing their film, he replied, "You make me happier than anyone else in the world."  
Molly blushed brightly. "Aaron, I. . ."

"I said, let me do the talking!" Nightingale snapped, moving to intercept Knight before he could enter Reala's lair. "I know how to handle Lord Reala."   
Knight nodded begrudgingly. He could not deny that Nightingale did at least have more experience with dealing with General Reala, and in general her attitude toward him was more favorable.   
Nightingale made a face. "You are so frustrating and . . . and you're not even a day old!" She knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for permission to enter.  
Knight folded his arms. What did it matter how old he was? He kept any vocalizations to himself, however. He was not in the mood to be upsetting anyone and then having to deal with that.   
Nightingale frowned at his attitude and was about to complain when a voice commanded, "Enter."   
Forgetting Knight, Nightingale pushed the doors open and glided into Reala's lair.   
Knight followed just behind her. He stopped a reasonable distance from Reala and touched his right fist to the left of his chest and bowed slightly in salute. He may not like Reala, but as long as he carried the title General, he would show him the proper respect. At least, to his face.   
Nightingale gave Knight an odd look, standing at attention, but not bothering with any form of salute.   
Knight returned to the position of attention after making his salute, standing at the ready to be addressed.  
Reala took notice of Knight's formality, and Nightingale's respectful but less formal stance. He shrugged it off. "What is it?"  
Knight deferred to Nightingale as the elder, allowing her to speak. Nightingale looked up at the pale General of Nightmare, for whom she had been created. "My lord, the rebel Doren has broken away and taken the reformed Sixth with it." She spread her feet slightly in a sub-conscious preparation for the bellow of rage that was sure to come.  
Reala clenched his clawed fists. "I see . . . and you two are still here, why?"  
Nightingale gave a little squeak of dismay, sensing an impending strike if she didn't play her cards right.   
Knight bit back an 'I told you so.' He remained silent. He was not going to offer any excuse or else it would sound as though he were just trying to pass blame to Nightingale.   
Nightingale sighed. "I am under orders not to leave Nightmare, my lord. I couldn't go without your permission." Reala growled. "You have permission. Both of you. Now GO!"  
Nightingale flew out in a hurry.  
Knight did not take the time to salute before leaving. He did not feel it would be most prudent or expeditious. He followed Nightingale out quickly and then flew off as quickly as he could toward the exit.   
Nightingale reached the gates and switched to a jog, only to skid to a halt as she found Doren before her. She gasped in surprise.

Molly gasped despite herself as the demon from the abyss sprang out of nowhere on screen, hoping that Aaron hadn't noticed.   
Aaron forced himself not to jump. He couldn't let Molly see him frightened, or at least startled by something like this movie. Especially if he expected her to want to come to him for comfort or protection. He sipped his Sprite. It made that noise that all sodas make when you get to the bottom of the drink and there are only little droplets left. Molly blinked at the empty slurping sound, smiling at Aaron before returning her attention to the movie.   
An actor screamed as slimy tentacles wrapped around his leg, pulling him into the abyss. Molly winced, trying not to show her reactions  
Aaron grinned sheepishly, putting the drink down and returning his attention to the same. The lead female in the movie screamed as the demon reached for her, pulling out a beltknife to stab at it. Purple ooze spilled out of the tentacle.   
Molly made a face, disgusted. Aaron grinned, popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth. This was so cool!  
Molly blinked at the munching, turning to regard Aaron in astonishment. A scream from the actress sent her nearly leaping into the popcorn, startled. Aaron covered his mouth to keep from spewing popcorn everywhere. He smiled after he had swallowed the mouthful, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset at him for almost laughing at her. Molly frowned and sank into her own seat. Let him see if she came to HIM for comfort. . .   
Aaron smiled, and leaned back into his seat, letting his arm slip around her and squeezed her in a little hug. He looked over at her with a "forgive me" smile. Molly leaned to the other side without actually shaking him off. She wasn't really upset, but he had to be trained that laughing at others' fears wasn't the best way to win her over.   
Aaron blinked. After a bit he pulled his arm away. Maybe now wasn't the time.  
On the screen, the lead actress screamed as the demon dragged itself into view, hissing melodramatically. The actress screamed again. "What do you want!"

"What do you want!" Nightingale snarled as Doren frowned at her. Knight stood beside Nightingale, just slightly ahead of her. He reached behind himself, seemingly pulling from nowhere a large, metal staff and he held it at the ready before him.  
Doren smirked. "I want you to undo the damage you've done to Taiel. I'm willing to take its place." Knight sneered at Doren. "You will both be returned to Master Wizeman. You can make your pathetic plea to him."   
Doren regarded Knight calmly. "Hm . . . another one?" Nightingale growled, stung by Doren's tone. "Be silent! You are in no position to bargain, you idiot!"  
Knight looked as though he was going to say something, but stopped himself short. He looked very uncomfortable with the situation. What did Doren mean, "Another one?" He did not look any less ready to attack, however.   
Doren chuckled. "Sorry, I only respect other Nightmaren." The rebel glared meaningfully into Nightingale's eyes. "Not Dreamers."  
Nightingale gasped in shock, no prisoner had ever spoken to her in such a manner!  
Knight dashed foward to press his staff threateningly against Doren's collar. "You will respect me, you filthy traitor!"   
Doren blinked at the staff, then grinned. "No. I won't. Even worse than a Dreamer is a Dreamer who needs a weapon to make himself feel tough." Nightingale growled, this was NOT how a 'Maren in Doren's position should behave.   
Knight threw the staff away. As it flew toward the ground, it seemed to dissolve and evaporate. "I'll kill you myself with my bare hands!" Nightingale gasped in surprise, then snarled. "KNIGHT!" She glared. "This traitor's life is Wizeman's to take. Not ours." Knight looked back at Nightingale with fury in his eyes. "I will not be insulted by some filthy traitor!"  
"Then you're a traitor yourself if you dare kill when we are only to retrieve the traitors." Nightingale held his gaze, firm.  
Knight ground his teeth, being forced to acknowledge this truth. He turned back to Doren, aiming a solid punch to its face just between its eyes. Doren looked surprised. Loyals were fighting? The brown Nightmaren was so bewildered that the punch took it completely offguard. Doren crumpled at Knight's feet.  
Knight reached down to grab Doren and threw it over his shoulder. "This one is going straight to Master Wizeman. It won't escape its fate a second time."  
Nightingale sighed. "If it were up to me, it wouldn't even get that far. . ." She clenched her fists, far angrier at the "Dreamer" comments than she was willing to let on.   
Knight turned to look her in the eye. "If you hadn't stopped me, it might not have even gotten this far." He turned and flew toward Wizeman's chamber.   
"Did you think I stopped you because I wanted to!" Nightingale demanded, following. Knight shook his head. "I wasn't complaining. Thank you . . . for stopping me." Nightingale halted, surprised. Knight kept going, not really noticing that she stopped. Nightingale looked after Knight, then sped after him, intent on not being left behind.  
Knight stopped at the door to Wizeman's chamber and he knocked on the door to announce his presence.  
After several moments, the doors swung open of their own accord. Nightingale glanced at Knight, then walked inside.  
Knight followed behind her, laying Doren at his feet before him and bowing deeply once he came to a halt.  
"Knight . . . Nightingale . . . speak." Wizeman's voice echoed eerily throughout the chamber.   
Nightingale took a breath, then stopped. She had never actually addressed Wizeman before.  
Knight bowed again, just in case. "Master Wizeman, we have retrieved this traitor. It had a demand to make of you, and we thought it proper to bring it before you."   
Wizeman extended a stony hand to inspect the Nightmaren before him. Nightingale stiffened with a soft intake of breath, feeling highly insecure without Reala here with her.   
Knight remained silent, but he did not feel extremely uneasy at being in Wizeman's presence. He felt almost lucky.

Finally the hand chose to focus on Doren, who fortunately was still unconscious. "Doren. . ." Wizeman noted.   
"It still chose to stand against me." It was a rhetorical statement.   
Knight couldn't help but cringe at the thought of rebelling against Master Wizeman. Nightingale simply closed her eyes.   
Wizeman lifted Doren's limp form. "Perhaps I was too merciful earlier. I won't be this time." The hand closed around Doren.   
Nightingale dropped her gaze, closing her eyes tightly against the screams that echoed long after the rebel had lost consciousness once more. 

Molly gasped as she and Aaron were heading out of the theater, trembling slightly. Aaron turned to her, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"  
Molly shook her head, trying to speak through a throat that had suddenly closed off. "J . . . just a chill down . . . down my spine. . . " She turned and walked over to a water fountain, taking a drink to calm herself. "That was strange. . ." Aaron could not shake his feeling of concern for Molly. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Molly smiled, attempting to joke. "I'm not about to faint into any beverages, don't worry." She had never forgotten what Aaron had told her, of when a Shleep had knocked her out and she had slumped almost into her coffee at Novadeers.   
Aaron assumed that she was making a reference to when she almost jumped into the popcorn during the movie, and that only made him feel all the worse. "Yeah. . ." He smiled the best he could.   
Molly took a breath. "Maybe I drank that soda too fast. Anyway, it's passed. Let's go." Aaron nodded. "Where to now, hm?"  
Molly thought back to the last time she had felt that way, when she had encountered her violet counterpart. "Bed, I think. . ." 

To Be Continued. . .


	8. AskTier 4

Because people have questions and Tier has no life, (and we finished another chapter of the story,)  
it's time for Ask Tier!

Dear Tier,  
if you were an animal in our world, what type of animal do you think you'd be?  
from Feniiku

Dear Feniiku,  
Besides human, you mean? I already kind of look . . . I mean, humans kind of look like me.   
So what would I be, eh Fenny?  
Let's see. I'd have to be a flying animal because all the others kind of stink. Maybe an eagle! Yeah, a giant condor - yes, a CONDOR! With green and pink feathers and a cry that shatters the night!   
I would make a totally awesome condor! So there you go.  
Signed, Tier

DEAR PERSON,  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE VEGETABLE? LOVE, THE ALL CAPS PERSON

Dear . . . All Caps Person,  
I do have a name you know, and it's Tier. You know, like a row of chairs or something? At least that's what Molls says it means. She also says that I'm a lousy judge of music.   
Anyway I've never had any vegetables so nyah.  
Signed Tier

Dear friend,  
May I perhaps ask you how you believe the common work desk is made? Yours truely, the small font person.

Dear weirdo who is being far to familiar when we've never met,  
Seriously, friend? Do I know you?  
Anyway, workdesks. . . well as I understand it, you take the tallest tree in the forest and chop it down, then carve a desk out of it.   
Or maybe you just buy it from a store and let them worry about how to make one of the stupid things.  
Signed Tier

Dear s Strongbad /s Tier,  
How do you type with boxing gloves on?

Dear . . . . whoever you are,  
No signature. Really, I thought that I had taught you better!   
If one more person asks me this I . . . hey wait, I'm not Strongbad!   
Darn confusing question asking weirdo. . . .  
Signed a very disgruntled Tier  



End file.
